Taken
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Tony is taken hostage, forcing Gibbs to face his fears and his feelings. Rated M for G/D action.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Gibbs/DiNozzo story. I used to write a LOT of slash, and have read so much here that I love it's making me move in that direction—though I'll keep shipping Gabby, lol. I have a lot of Gabby in my head that needs to come out. Not sure how in depth this one will get so we'll keep it at a T rating for now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the pretty boys and girls that live in its world. **

**Taken**

Gibbs drove through the DC streets like a madman, ignoring Ziva's fist clenched on the dash as well as the Hebrew prayer she was muttering under her breath. One of his was in trouble.

Again.

Tony was in trouble.

Again.

He'd just gotten Ziva back where she belonged, back under his protection and out of danger from both terrorists and her father, and now this.

And it was Tony.

Again.

How many times was DiNozzo going to cheat death before It finally won?

Gibbs made a sharp left, tires squealing and the car precariously tilting as he sped toward the house of Petty Officer Ridgeway. McGee and DiNozzo had gone to the house to pick up Ridgeway on an assault and drug possession charge when something had happened. McGee had called Gibbs directly informing him that Tony had been taken and giving him the address and little other information.

Tony had been taken, McGee said. What the hell did that mean? Was he hurt? Alive? Gibbs shook his head. No, Tony was alive. It sounded cliché but he'd know if Tony wasn't alive. He had a bond with all his agents, and with Ducky and Abby, but couldn't feel them like he did with Tony. He didn't know why and wasn't particularly interested in learning the answer, he just accepted it.

Tony was special. How special, Gibbs had never tried to figure out. Mainly because it didn't matter. He just accepted it.

The lights of the local LEOs and the other NCIS squad car came into focus and Gibbs slammed on the break, twisting the Dodge's steering wheel so the car parked parallel to the other one. He was out of the door before the engine died, running towards McGee as he stood with the SWAT leader.

"Sitrep, McGee," he barked, eyeing the house, the closed door and the shuttered windows.

"Tony and I arrived at Petty Officer Ridgeway's house at 1300," the young agent began. "We approached the house, and noticed the door was ajar and what appeared to be blood smeared on the frame. We withdrew our weapons as Tony announced us as Federal Agents. He pushed open the door and entered a few steps when someone, I assume it was Petty Officer Ridgeway, hit him from behind." McGee paused for breath. "Before I could enter the house, Tony was pulled inside and the door slammed against me. It was then a voice called out to leave the porch or the suspect would begin shooting."

McGee watched Gibbs, squaring his shoulders as if to ward off a blow. "Boss, I'm really sorry Tony got taken—"

Gibbs held his words with a stare. "Are you holding a gun on DiNozzo, McGee?"

"No, Boss, but if I had gone in first…"

"You'd be the one being held," Gibbs said, removing his cap and running an agitated hand through his hair. "It's not your fault, and not DiNozzo's fault. It's the dirtbags fault." He gaze took in the house again. It was a nice bungalow style, flowers in the boxes on the porch and a child's scooter tilted haphazardly against the garage door. "Who do we think may be inside, besides Ridgeway?"

Ziva jogged over to them, shutting her phone. "I verified with Mrs. Ridgeway's employers. She did not show up to work today and did not call in sick."

"Anyone else?"

"Ruby, their daughter, did not attend school today." Ziva exchanged a quick glace with McGee before continuing. "Ruby is eight years old."

A movement caught Gibbs' eye and he turned toward the adjacent houses, noting for the first time the SWAT teams in place on the roofs. Gibbs walked over the SWAT command station. "Do not move until I say, got that?"

The SWAT commander was young and certainly had never met Gibbs before. "That's a civilian house, Special Agent ?"

"Gibbs," McGee supplied.

"Special Agent Gibbs," the SWAT commander said. "As I said, you're not on a Navy ship or a Marine base here, Gibbs," he continued, missing the ice in Gibbs' eyes. "The suspect may be a sailor, but the jurisdiction is mine."

"You will not move until I say so." Gibbs voice was soft as he moved into the SWAT commander's personal space. "That is my man in there." Gibbs moved another inch forward, nodding in satisfaction when the commander backed away from him. "I don't care whose jurisdiction you may think it is, my agent makes this my jurisdiction. DiNozzo belongs to me and I will shoot _you_ if I have to."

The battle of wills lasted another four seconds before the SWAT leader turned away. "Stand down until the order comes," he spoke into his wrist mic. "Stand down."

"McGee, do we have the phone number?"

McGee nodded. "Just got it from Abby, Boss," he said, handing his phone over to Gibbs, the phone already ringing.

Gibbs held the phone to his ear, relived to hear the catch of the answering machine. _Hi, you've reached Bobby, Lillian and Ruby Ridgeway. Leave a message at the beep._ "Petty Officer Ridgeway, this is Special Agent Gibbs. Please pick up the phone." Gibbs hit redial. "Ridgeway, this is Gibbs. Let me speak to Agent DiNozzo." A third dial. "Bobby, pick up the phone."

A voice yelled through the phone. "Stop calling here!"

"I can't do that, Bobby," Gibbs said. "I need to talk with you, and unless you let me inside, the phone is the only way."

"Don't come near the porch!" came the frantic yell. "I'll shoot!"

"I'm not near the porch, Bobby," Gibbs said. "We can talk on the phone."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Ridgeway's voice was high and tight. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"Can't do that, Bobby," Gibbs said, eyes trained on the front window. "That's my man in there, and I need to speak with him."

"Go to hell."

"Been there once already, Bobby." Gibbs' eye narrowed as the slit opened in the blinds. "Let me speak to Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs heard murmured voices, but couldn't tell if it was Tony or not.

"Boss?"

Gibbs' eyes closed as relief flooded through him. He opened them quickly and nodded to McGee and Ziva, seeing the agents sigh and Ziva flip open her phone, no doubt to call Abby.

"Hey, Tony. How are you?"

"Got a bit of a headache, but otherwise I'm okay."

"Anyone else in the house, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Mrs. Ridgway and Ruby."

"How are they?" Gibbs asked.

A muffled conversation occurred before Tony replied. Gibbs strained to understand what was being said. "They're just fine, Boss," Tony finally came back on the line. "You'd like Mrs. Ridgeway. She reminds me a lot of Agent Todd."

Gibbs' hand tightened on the phone. The wife was dead.

"And Ruby?"

"Not like Kate at all, more like Abby."

The girl was alive.

Now all Gibbs had to do was figure out how to get her and Tony out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony groaned inside as the phone was taken away from his head. Knowing Gibbs was out there filled Tony with confidence that situation would end well for him and badly for Petty Officer Ridgeway. Sure, he was tied up right now, hands confined by a power cord pulled from a lamp. Also, his head was pounding and his vision a bit blurred from this blow Ridgeway had inflicted. But he'd heard Gibbs' voice, and hung onto it like a lifeline.

Despite the pain that resulted from any movement, Tony's head turned toward to the left, glancing once again at the woman lying on the floor. There was a huge pool of blood around her head, and next to her was a poker from the fireplace. A horrible way to die, Tony thought. Tony looked at the other figure on the ground. The child, Ruby, was breathing, but her breaths were shallow and sometimes erratic. Tony had no idea what Ridgeway had done to his daughter and had been trying to find out when Gibbs called.

Tony watched as Ridgeway slammed the phone back onto the table. "He'll call back, Bobby," Tony said, making his voice friendlier than he wanted it to be. "He's tenacious like that."

"I won't answer," came the sullen reply. As if on cue, the phone rang again.

"Just talk to him, Bobby," Tony suggested. Ridgeway paced closer to Tony's position on the floor, and he caught a good look at Ridgeway's face, seeing the red, rheumy eyes and the scabbing along the mouth. _Just what we needed in this scenario_, Tony thought. Besides being a wife killer, Bobby Ridgeway was a meth head, which made him even more dangerous.

Ridgeway picked up the phone. "LEAVE ME ALONE," he yelled into the phone before hurling it at the fireplace. The plastic shattered on impact.

"What happened here, Bobby?" Tony asked. He started twisting his wrists, on the off chance he could loosen the cord tied around them.

"She was gonna leave," Ridgeway said, pointing at his wife. "Gonna take my girl and leave, just because I use a little meth now and them."

_A little?_ "So you stopped her." Tony worked the cord on his wrists a bit harder. Was it slacking? Or was it just wishful thinking?

"Hell, yes, I stopped her!" Ridgeway stood in front of Tony, the gun in his hand flailing around. "She's my wife. She was going to take my girl, so I stopped her with the poker." Ridgeway shrugged away the murder.

"So what now, Bobby?" Tony twisted harder as Ridgeway moved over the windows, peering between the blinds. The cord binding him was slacking, his hands would soon be free.

Ridgeway glanced over at Tony briefly before peering outside again. "What do you mean, what now?" he asked. "Now, I take my little girl and leave."

Tony almost rolled his eyes. Meth heads had the most twisted logic sometimes. "Sounds like a good idea, Bobby," Tony agreed, twisting a bit more and one hand slipped free and the cord fell to the floor. He rotated his wrists, grimacing as the feeling came rushing back into his fingers. Tony noticed Ridgeway was holding the gun loosely as stared out of the window, his hand shaking. Tony slowly leaned forward, tucking his legs beneath him waiting for the right opportunity to pounce.

It came sooner than expected as Gibb's voice boomed from outside. "Ridgeway!"

Ridgeway was startled by the loudspeaker, dropping the gun out of his grasp. Before he could pick it up Tony was off his feet, slamming the other man into the window.

Gibbs watched as the blinds on the front window moved violently, then tore off the wall all together. The same blinds that Ridgeway had been looking out. Gibbs heard a high pitched scream come from the house seconds before a shot was fired, freezing his heart.

The front door opened and a voice rang out. "Federal agent!" Tony called, walking out of the house, a gun in one of his raised hands.

Gibbs nodded to the SWAT commander. "That's DiNozzo," he said before running to his agent. Ziva beat him to Tony with McGee a close second. They both enveloped him in a group hug before professionalism took over, breaking away from so he could address Gibbs.

"Hey, Boss," Tony said simply.

The next two hours were a blur of activity. Ridgeway was shot, but not dead, leading the local LEOs and Gibbs to have another pissing match over who would get the case, with Gibbs winning. Ruby Ridgeway was transported by ambulance to Bethesda. A call later confirmed that she'd been drugged by her father but would recover. Lillian Ridgeway was transported to Ducky's morgue for autopsy, though the crime scene and Tony's account of Ridgeway's confession there was little doubt as to what happened.

A third ambulance was called to transport Tony to the hospital, but the agent adamantly refused to go. "I'd rather have Ducky check me out, Boss," he said, sitting on the back of the NCIS transport. "You know how I feel about hospitals."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "You got hit pretty damn hard." He hand cupped Tony's head, tilting it back so he could peer into Tony's eyes. Tony's eyes looked clear, but Gibbs had enough experiences with concussions to know they were tricky bastards and might cause problems. "Why not play it safe for once?"

Tony shook his head. "I just need a couple of aspirins and I'll be as good as new." His eyes pleaded with Gibbs. Tony's dread of hospitals that had developed after his bout with y pestis had only been intensified after Jeanne and the crazy heroine body packing shooting. Gibbs' hand moved softly over Tony's hair, almost petting the younger man. Tony watched as the blue eyes locked with his own darkened, the pupils dilating. "Gibbs?" Tony's voice was a whisper.

Any other words between them were cut off as Ducky approached. "Dear boy, what trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

Another two hours later, Gibbs and Tony are the last ones in the NCIS bull pen. Vance had been informed of the events, the media had been placated by the public information officer, Tony had been checked over by Ducky twice more and proclaimed fit and McGee and Ziva had gone home. Tony was finishing his report for Gibbs, and Gibbs was finishing his report for Vance.

Though not speaking to him, Gibbs was acutely aware of Tony sitting across the bull pen. His hand was shaking with a fine tremor as he typed his report. He figured it was the adrenaline come down or lack of caffeine and knew it was time to call it a day. "DiNozzo," he called out.

Tony's green eyes looked over his monitor at Gibbs. "Boss?"

"Let's wrap this up for tonight," Gibbs ordered, not waiting for Tony to agree before switching off machines and lamps. He reached into his gun drawer, pulling out his weapon and badge, securing both on his belt. Gibbs noticed Tony doing the exact same thing and found his eyes drawn to Tony's movements. Smooth and competent. And his hands. He'd never noticed Tony's hands were so… _What the fuck?_ Gibbs thought. _Why am I looking at DiNozzo's hands?_ He growled at himself and grabbed his coat, joining the younger man at the elevator. His hand was shaking again as he pushed the elevator button.

Tony refrained from speaking until they were both inside the car. "Can we get it over with, Boss?" he asked, flipping the stop switch and turning to face the older man.

"What's that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. His skin felt itchy, his hands shaking even more. Gibbs stuffed them into his pockets as he gazed at a spot just above Tony's shoulder. He'd never felt so uncomfortable with DiNozzo before.

"The yelling, the apology, and the head slap." Tony smiled sheepishly, the blue of the elevator light making him look younger than usual.

Gibbs looked at Tony's face and felt his chest tighten. His breath caught, and the itchiness grew, making Gibbs shift from side to side. _What the hell?_ "Why would I yell at you, Tony?"

"For getting taken in the first place," Tony explained. "I saw the blood, and the door, and shouldn't have entered the house."

"Of course you should have entered the house, Tony," Gibbs corrected. "That our job, that's what we do."

"Then why are you so angry?"

Gibbs struggled for control, running one shaking hand through his hair before stuffing it back into his pocket. "I don't know why, Tony," he admitted. "Maybe because it always seems to be you that gets into trouble. It's getting damn tiring having you so close to death all the time."

"It's not my fault!"

"Bullshit, Tony." Gibbs turned angry eyes on his agent. "Plague, bombs, terrorists, meth heads," he recited. "It just never ends with you!"

"That's not fair!" Tony protested. "Ziva and McGee were there at the terrorist camp, too!"

Gibbs knew he was being irrational but couldn't seem to stop himself. "Just, for a while, lay off the danger and heroics, Tony." Gibbs took his hands out of his pockets.

"I'll try, Boss."

"Not good enough." Icy blue eyes narrowed at Tony.

"I'll never do it again, Boss."

"Good."

Tony watched Gibbs' hand rise and steeled himself for the head slap, knowing that not even a slight concussion would prevent Gibbs' usual form of punishment. But the head slap never came.

Tony suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall of the elevator, Gibbs' hands fisted in his coat, and Gibbs' mouth slamming down on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful feed back and all the story alerts. This story has taken on a life of its own and will be longer than three chapters now. probably much more, lol. I'm going to change the rating now just to safe. I'm just so happy to be in this world now!**

**Disclaimer: The only part of NCIS I own are the dvd's. **

**Taken Chapter 3**

Gibbs' hands paused his sanding at the sound of the car outside. He released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as the car drove past his house. His movements resumed, wondering if he was going come, then laughed at his own stupidity. This was Tony after all. Of course he'd come. There were questions to be answered, and Tony could never let any question go unanswered.

And what a question this was, Gibbs thought. But Gibbs wasn't sure he had the answer Tony would want.

Or accept.

The kiss in the elevator had been unplanned, unexpected, and so incredibly right, Gibbs thought. It came as a complete surprise to Gibbs, he'd never thought of doing something like that before. Idea never crossed his mind. But it had happened, and it just seemed so right.

His mind flew back to those few seconds, his mouth moving hotly on DiNozzo's, tongue delving deep. Gibbs felt his cock harden as he remembered the younger man's taste, smell, feel. Tony had tasted like chocolate and sin, dark flavors that Gibbs could still taste; he'd smelled like soap and man, scents that Gibbs swore he could still smell on his hands, despite the sawdust. And he'd felt, Jesus, Tony had felt hard and strong, and maybe it was his imagination or wishful thinking but Gibbs remembered feeling Tony's heart beating hard and his cock twitching against Gibbs hip.

Gibbs should have doubts and regrets and all those second-guessing feelings. He should have felt ashamed and guilty and all those remorseful emotions, too. But he didn't feel that. All he felt was acceptance. It had been right. And Gibbs didn't regret it in the least, felt no shame and certainly no guilt. But neither did he want to discuss it with DiNozzo, not yet. It was too soon.

xxxxxx

Tony pulled his car to a stop outside the house, seeing the light burning in the basement window and a Gibbs' shaped figure pass by. Tony laughed softly, without humor, pissed beyond belief at the older man. Gibbs had kissed him, open mouth-wet tongue deep-skyrockets in flight kissed him, and there he was, working on his boat as if nothing had ever happened.

Maybe it hadn't, Tony thought, long fingers drumming the steering wheel. Maybe the bang on the head he'd received today had made him hallucinate. Tony's hand reached up, touching his lips, the taste of coffee and Gibbs still lingering in his mouth. He remembered Gibbs' tongue moving expertly in his mouth, along his teeth, battling Tony's own before taking control. He could still feel Gibbs holding his coat in his fists and Gibbs heavy erection against his leg. Tony closed his eyes as a shot of desire twitched in his own cock, remembering how close he'd come to rubbing against Gibbs in the elevator.

No, it had happened, Tony allowed. Gibbs, the most hetero man he'd ever met, had kissed him. And Tony wanted to know why. Was it punishment, a new twist on the head-slap? Tony needed answers and had come to Gibbs' house to get them. After all, it wasn't as if they'd lingered in the elevator to discuss it. When Gibbs had broken off the kiss, Tony had been in no shape to speak, and by the time he'd gained his voice Gibbs had restarted the elevator and had practically run out of the car as soon as the doors had opened.

Tony took a deep breath and opened the car door, ready to face who knows what.

Xxxx

Tony came down the basement stairs, stopping on the last tread. He watched Gibbs as he sanded the boat. He just watched as as Gibbs sanded the boat, knowing that Gibbs knew Tony was there, just choosing not to acknowledge his presence yet. That pissed Tony off even more. How could he be so cool, so collected after what had happened?

It all became clear to Tony. He wasn't going to get answers tonight. Not the answers he wanted, or needed. Tony's anger moved up another notch as he left the stairway and moved toward the other man. He waited until Gibbs paused his sanding and turned around to face Tony. Gibbs' expression was calm but expectant, waiting for Tony to speak. Tony leaned in closer, a flame of satisfaction running through him as the older man's eyes darkened, the pupils dilating.

"Just thought I'd return the favor, Boss," Tony said before taking Gibbs' mouth with his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's Chapter 4. I'm thinking of just continuing this, making it my version of the world of Gibbs and DiNozzo coming together. I'm used to writing epics, lol. I still want to continue my Gabby world, too, so put a BOLO out on those if you want. Thanks to everyone for the awesome feedback and the story alerts. **

**Warning: The first part is pure slashy goodness, so if you want to skip, go past the "xxxx." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If I did, there would be a lot more G/D scenes, especially in the elevator. **

**Taken Chapter 4**

Gibbs froze when Tony's mouth covered his, the other man's actions shocking him for a split second before responding. The feel of Tony's mouth, his body against him, shook him out of his surprise and he started to return the kiss. After that there was nothing but hot, wet mouths, dueling tongues, and awkward hands reaching between hard bodies.

Gibbs' hand fumbled with Tony's belt, buttons and zipper, wanting, needing to feel the essence of the younger man. Tony's job, however, proved to be much easier, sighing into Gibbs' mouth when he realized the Gibbs' shorts had an elastic waist. Tony's hand slipped down the front easily, his palm cupping the hardness and heat he found there.

The feel of Tony's hand on his cock made Gibbs groan and lean back against the boat, the feelings overwhelming and sharp and Jesus, yes, oh my gooood… "Tony…" he bit out, his own hands still trying to get into Tony's pants.

"Shh…" Tony said, his mouth moving up to Gibbs' ear, biting just bit too hard. "Let me, Boss," he whispered, his hand slick with pre-come as it moved up and down Gibbs' length.

Gibbs needed no further encouragement, holding onto Tony's belt, vaguely feeling the other man writhing against his leg as his hand moved up and down Gibbs' cock, twisting, stroking, pulling, Tony's mouth coming back around to bite Gibb's lower lip before his tongue plunged once more inside and with one last twist stroke pull from Tony's hand he exploded.

xxxxxx

Sometime later Tony and Gibbs were a sticky mess of sweat and sawdust, sitting on the floor and leaning against the boat. Tony was laying half on Gibbs, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips as he felt fingers run through his hair. His own hand was underneath Gibbs' tee-shirt, rubbing absently across his chest, loving the feel of hard muscle and soft hair against his skin, the steady beat of his heart echoing in Tony's ear. But as sated and content as he was, Tony also needed to know.

"Boss?" His voice was soft but strong.

"Hmm?"

"Why?" Tony felt the fingers in his hair still, and he raised his head to look at Gibbs. He watched the blue eyes open slowly, a look he couldn't interpret flash through them. "Why?" Tony repeated.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Because you're mine."

Just like that. The decision was made. No room for debate, no questions asked. Their gaze held for what seemed to be an eternity before Tony nodded. "Okay." His acceptance of the situation should have seemed alien to him, should have thrown up a thousand red flags. Usually talk like this was listed under the chapter titled "Way Too Much Way Too Soon You'd Better Get the Hell Out" in the DiNozzo Relationship Handbook. And Tony wasn't even thinking of the sex part, the fact that doing what he just did with a man should have felt wrong but in fact felt incredibly right. But even though he might accept it, and Gibbs, he still needed answers.

Seeing the questions in his eyes, Gibbs sighed and resigned himself for the inquisition that was to come. "Go ahead, ask.

Tony flashed a brilliant smile. "Oh, where to start!" he laughed, pulling himself away from Gibbs and sitting up to face him. "Have you done this before with a man? Or am I your first?"

Gibbs had expected that one. "You're the first, last, and only." At Tony's puzzled expression, he continued. "It's not about sex, Tony."

Tony gazed down at their still disheveled state, the smell of sex still hanging in the air and raised an eyebrow at Gibbs. "Coulda fooled me."

Gibbs laughed. "I mean, it's because it's you, Tony," he explained. "I'm not saying this right." He sat up away from the boat and faced Tony straight on. "Before today, the feeling, the thought, wasn't sexual. I'd never ever thought of it like that. It was more elemental, like something just right. But today I realized I am attracted to you, but not because you're a man. I'm attracted to you because you're Tony. I've never, ever wanted to have sex with a man before, and I can't see it happening in the future, not unless it's you."

Tony smiled at that, a warm feeling spreading through him. "Okay, I get that. Now tell me when."

"When?"

"Yeah, when," Tony insisted. "When did you know?"

"Today is when I knew for sure," Gibbs said, regretting his words immediately.

"Knew for _sure_?" Tony pounced. He wasn't going to let that one go. "You'd thought about it before today and never acted on it?" Gibbs nodded. "When?" He insisted.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "When you were Agent Afloat, and I missed you so much it hurt. I thought about it then." His eyes locked with Tony's. "When the elevator doors opened and there you were, alive, after I thought you'd been burned to death in that bomb blast. I thought about it then." Another deep breath. "When I held you up so you could breathe, fighting against your own lungs trying to drown you. I thought about it then." Gibbs reached up a hand and ran a finger over Tony's face. "And I thought about it when I washed Kate's blood from your face, all the while hating myself, because deep down I felt relief that it wasn't you that Ari had killed."

Tony grasped Gibb's hand from his face and held it tight. "Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head, blinking away the pain to smile softly at the younger man. "But if you want me to be honest, I have to admit that on some level I knew you were mine the very first time we met."

Tony's blinked, his memory flying back to that day in Baltimore. He could still see Gibbs entering the squad room, his eyes roaming over the other inhabitants until they locked with Tony's. He had walked through the squad room like Moses through the Red Sea, cops and victims and perps all scattering away to allow the stranger to pass, making a bee-line straight to Tony's desk. Tony remembered looking up at Gibbs, noting the salt-and-pepper hair, the military bearing, icy blue eyes flicking over Tony's face. "_You're here for me_," Tony had said. At Tony's words, Gibbs smiled and for just a moment, his eyes had turned from ice to flame.

Their first meeting and Tony's subsequent move to NCIS has become something of a legend at the agency. Most believed it was Tony who instigated the move, badgering Gibbs for a chance to work at NCIS and with him, but it was actually Gibbs who pushed and prodded until Tony had transferred to DC. Remembering back, Tony had to be as honest with himself as Gibbs was being with him. He had been taken with Gibbs from that first moment, too. He just hadn't realized it until now. "Okay," Tony said again, moving them both back to lean against the boat again.

Gibbs laughed softly at Tony's acceptance. He'd been worried, but should have figured it would go this easy. Things between them usually did. His hand again stroked Tony's hair.

"You know, this reminds me of a movie."

The hand in Tony's hair stilled. "Swear to God, DiNozzo, if you say Bareback Mountain, I'll get my Sig and shoot you," Gibbs declared.

"Brokeback, Boss," Tony corrected with a laugh.

"Whatever."

"No, not Brokeback Mountain. It reminds me of 'When Harry Met Sally.'" Tony sat up, facing Gibbs again excitement etched on his face. "Starting Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan, written and directed by Nora Ephron. Co-staring Bruno Kirby and Carrie Fisher. She played Princess Leia in the Star Wars. The original, not the prequels." Tony paused for a breath, noting Gibbs' expression. "Anyway, Billy and Meg star as two people who start out as friends. See each other through relationships, marriages, etcetera, until one day they realize how much they lo…" Tony swallowed. "…belong together." He looked at Gibbs expectantly. "Do we belong together?"

"I think so, Tony," Gibbs replied, leaning in for a quick kiss. "But we need to take it slow, okay?"

"Slow is good," Tony agreed, laying back down onto Gibbs side. His hand reached over to borrow under the tee shirt again.

"Hmm," Gibbs stroked Tony's head once more. "'When Harry Met Sally,'" huh?" Tony nodded, looking up at Gibbs, noting the puzzled expression on his face. "Is that the one in Seattle, or the one with mail?"

Tony's laughter was smothered as Gibbs claimed his lips again.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, we're continuing the story of Gibbs and DiNozzo getting together. This one came to me in a flash, lol. Hope you like it, and if you do, please review! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS. **

**Taken 5**

"Evening, Jethro."

Gibbs turned to his right, toward the sound of the voice, and spied FBI Agent Tobias Fornell at his shoulder. "Tobias," he nodded, watching as the other man took the seat next to him at the bar. "Whatcha drinking?" Gibbs asked, calling the bartender over.

Fornell picked up Gibbs' glass to take a sniff. . "Not bourbon," he said, grimacing at the smell. "Vodka, rocks," Fornell instructed the bartender. "You meeting someone here, Jethro?"

"Yep," Gibbs nodded, a small smile appearing on his face before he raised his glass took a sip, savoring the smoky heat of the bourbon as it went down.

Fornell caught that smile. "A date, Jethro?" Gibbs' non-answer was an answer. "Good for you!" Fornell said, slapping Gibbs on the back and raising his glass in a toast. "But aren't you a bit far away from your home turf?" The bar they were at was in a restaurant located in Alexandria's Old Town, down the Potomac from NCIS and a good distance from Gibbs' house near the Capitol.

Gibbs ran a finger along the rim of his glass. "Sometimes it's a good idea to put a bit of distance between personal and professional, Tobias," he answered, knowing the FBI agent would pick up the clue.

"Jethro," Fornell said, shaking his head. "Are you dipping your pen in company ink?"

Gibbs blinked. "Am I what?"

"Something Agent Sacks said on a case last week," Fornell explained with a laugh. "I think he picked it up from DiNozzo." He held Gibbs' gaze. "Are you seeing someone from NCIS, Jethro?"

Gibbs' non-answer was again an answer. He knew he could reveal this information to Fornell. For as much as they fought professionally, he and Fornell also shared a tight bond of trust and a powerful respect for each other. And only part of it came from being screwed over by the same ex-wife.

Fornell drained his glass and signaled for a refill, waiting until his vodka was replenished before continuing. "So, you gonna tell me?" he asked, knowing Gibbs was probably going to make him work for it. "You know you can trust me, Jethro," he continued, holding up his hand and making a hook out of his last finger. "Pinky swear."

Again Gibbs blinked in confusion. "Pinky swear, Tobias?"

The FBI agent laughed. "Emily makes me do that when we agree on something," he explained.

Gibbs smiled. "Abby does, too."

Now it was Fornell's turn to blink. "Abby? Tattooed, Goth, scientist Abby? That's who you're seeing?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Well, that is a surprise. "I mean, she's cute and all, and super smart, but what exactly do you have in common, Jethro?"

Gibbs took another sip of his drink. "It's not Abby, Tobias," he declared.

"That's a relief." Fornell laughed. "She's more McGee's type. So if it isn't Ms. Scuito, it must be Officer, oh, sorry, _Agent_ David." Gibbs' silence was another non-answer answer, at least to Fornell. "That I can see, Jethro."

Gibbs raised a questioning brow at Fornell.

"The whole assassin agent thing," Fornell explained. "You're a lot alike in that respect. Now I know why you all went to Africa and why you wanted revenge." Fornell drank his vodka. "I hope you're up to fighting her father, Jethro. I've heard some things coming out of Israel. Was planning on coming over tomorrow to tell you all about it."

"What things, Tobias?"

"Things like Director David is still plenty pissed with NCIS for taking Ziva from Mossad, and is working on getting her back."

"He can try," Gibbs said quietly, his gaze icing over.

Fornell nodded. "Let me know if we at the Bureau can help in any way, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded back, knowing that Fornell would keep his word and watch his back.

They were quiet for a moment before Fornell spoke again. "So, Agent David, huh? I always figured she'd end up with DiNozzo, but guess you got there first."

Gibbs dipped a finger in his bourbon, running it around the rim of his glass before licking the alcohol off. "I got there first, alright," he said. He glanced at his watch and noted the time before looking out the window of the restaurant. He wasn't surprised to see the small car drive up at that precise moment. "Finish your drink, Tobias, and go away," he ordered. "And by the way, it's not Ziva, either," he continued, his gaze returning to the window to watch Tony exit his car and walk toward the restaurant.

Fornell followed Gibbs' gaze out the window, choking on his last sip of vodka when he spied Tony. He glared through his coughing as Gibbs pounded him on the back. "You can't be serious!" Fornell watched as Tony paused outside the window, fixing his hair in the glass reflection before moving toward the door.

"Dead serious, Tobias," Gibbs said in a voice that that brooked no argument. "I know everything you could possibly say, so don't bother." He turned on the bar stool and watched Tony enter the restaurant and walk towards them.

Tony's eyes hardened as he spied Fornell next to Gibbs. "Hey, Fornell," Tony said when reached the bar, his smile tight. "Nice to see you without a murder charge hanging over my head for once." He turned to Gibbs. "Boss."

Fornell watched as DiNozzo's gaze softened when he looked at Gibbs. By the same accord, Gibbs' own smile seemed genuine, his blue eyes alight with something Fornell hadn't seen in his friend in a long time. He reached into his pocket for his wallet, only to have his movements stalled by Gibbs' hand.

"This one's on me," Gibbs said. "Say good night, Tobias."

"Gibbs, DiNozzo," Fornell said with a nod.

"Bye, Toby!" Tony said gleefully, waiting for the other man to exit the restaurant before turning to Gibbs. "Hey there, Gunny." Tony leaned against the bar, his hand moving along Gibbs' thigh. His eyes snapped with mischief and his smile was full of sin. "Wanna buy me a drink?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Here's the day after Chapter 5: The Dinner Date. Just a fast little chapter. I love all the story alerts. Please leave a review, too! I'm a huge feedback whore.**

**Disclaimer: Can't think of a funny one today, so I'll just say I don't own anything.**

**Taken: Chapter 6**

The elevator dinged and Tony walked out onto the third floor. Well, more like sauntered than walked. He had a bounce in his step and huge smile on his face as he made his way to the bull pen. Though he was late (as usual), no one commented on it as he took a seat behind his desk. Whistling the theme to "The Andy Griffith Show", he flipped on his machines, checked his messages, and took a sip of his coffee before sneaking a glance over his monitor at Gibbs.

Tony felt of little jolt of electricity run through his body at the sight of Gibbs. He was engrossed in paperwork, sipping his own cup of coffee, silver hair glinting brightly under the overhead lights. In the past week, his world had changed. This man had changed his world. No turning back, nowhere to run. Not that Tony had any intention of running anywhere.

Their dinner the night before had gone by in a blur of delicious food, great wine, and good conversation. Tony had felt at ease with Gibbs, relieved he didn't have to be on, be his normal "date" self, which wasn't really Tony at all. Gibbs was relaxed and charming, giving Tony a glimpse as to how all those women had fallen for him. He was Gibbs, but different. Not softer, but the sharp edge of was dulled a bit, showing a side of himself he imagined few ever saw. And over dessert and coffee, watching Gibbs face light up as he described his trip sailing _The Kelly_ down the intercostals waterway and across the Gulf of Mexico, Tony had fallen head over heels in love.

He was in love with Gibbs. Probably had been since Baltimore if he was once again honest with himself. He'd always felt something for Gibbs. It was impossible not to feel things when he was around. But it had been normal emotions like respect, admiration, frustration, anger, even lust—he was human, after all. But love? It was an emotion he wasn't comfortable with. Even with Jeanne it was hard to admit, She'd been the very first person he'd ever loved, really loved. And, he'd thought before Gibbs had kissed him in the elevator a few days ago, the last.

Tony had no idea what Gibbs felt for him, beyond the "you're mine" statement he'd made that first night. Thinking it over, Tony realized he was okay with that for now. The last thing he wanted to do was screw up what might be the best thing to ever happen to him. Besides, Gibbs said he wanted to take it slow, so slow they would go.

Tony stole another glace at Gibbs, cock twitching at the site of him, reading glasses on and absently chewing his thumb nail as he concentrated on the file on his desk. Tony silently groaned, wishing he was that thumb, that Gibbs would take him in his mouth and do dark and dirty things to him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, reminding himself of the slow idea. Gibbs' idea of going slow was to tamp down the sex part and see where the rest goes. He figured the slow approach was a way for Gibbs to get used to wanting him. At least Tony knew Gibbs did indeed want him. After dinner last night they'd gone to Tony's apartment and made out on his couch like teenagers, Gibbs hard and hot against Tony as they grinded on the each other. But as soon as Tony reached past the waist band of Gibbs pants, his hand was stalled. _Slow_, Gibbs had said, kissing Tony one last time before leaving. Tony reminded himself that Gibbs hadn't done this before and understood that it was all new and strange and way, _way_ outside his norm. But understanding didn't help when you had a raging hard-on.

*ping*

Tony turned toward his computer as the sound of the IM program activated, alerting him to a new message. He stole a glance at McGee and Ziva and noticed neither of them was typing on their keyboards. _Must be Abby_, he thought, shifting his cursor over the accept message box and clicking his mouse.

_LJG: Morning._

Tony's head jerked up to look at Gibbs across the bull pen. The older man's head was down, eyes intent on his computer screen. Tony got the hint.

_ADD: Since when can you IM, Boss?_

_LJG: Since I had McGee teach me yesterday afternoon after assuring me the system was safe and only on his secret network server doodad. _

_ADD: Sweet._

_LJG: What?_

_ADD: What I mean is it'll be nice to talk to you during the day. _

_LJG: We talk all day long, Tony_

_ADD: Sure we do, about work. But this way we can, you know, talk._

_LJG: And what would you like to talk about?_

_ADD: Last night._

_LJG: What about it?_

_ADD: Well, you never said anything, but I'm guessing Fornell is cool? _

_LJG: As ice, Tony. You don't have to worry about Tobias. _

_ADD: Good_

_LJG: Anything else about last night?_

_ADD: It was fun _

_LJG: Yeah…_

_ADD: And you left me hard._

_LJG: Tony…_

_ADD: Changing the subject, Boss. Are you busy tonight?_

_LJG: You asking me on a date?_

_ADD: I figured it was my turn, yeah._

_LJG: Why don't you come over tonight?_

_ADD: To Chateau Gibbs? Sure. _

_LJG: Bring dinner if you want to eat. _

_ADD: I always want to eat._

_LJG: And beer if you want to drink._

_ADD: Not a problem_

_LJG: And your toothbrush if you want to stay_

Tony choked on this coffee, alarming McGee. "You alright, Tony?" he said, rising from his chair to walk over to Tony's desk and started pounding on his back.

Tony recovered swiftly. "I'm fine, McHeimlich," he said, flipping off his screen before waiving McGee away. "Go away." Tony saw McGee's eyes flick over his black screen but thankfully he didn't comment. He waited until McGee was settled at his desk before turning the monitor back on.

_ADD: What happened to slow?_

_LJG: Oh, Tony. It will be slow._

Tony choked again, this time causing concerned looks from Ziva and McGee. He held up his hands to ward off their concern. "Fine," he rasped. "Just…down the wrong pipe."

"DiNozzo!"

Tony glanced at his screen to see Gibbs was now off line. "Boss?"

"Go get a drink of water," he ordered. "Then go check on Abby and the tox screen results on Major Stafford."

"On it, Boss." Tony smiled at the last line of the IM before deleting the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! This is a long chapter and I hope everyone likes it. I promise to reply to everyone's feed back on this one. It's, uh, pretty heavy with the seks so if that's not your cuppa, you might want to skip.**

**Disclaimer: I actually AM Donald P. Bellasario and own EVERYTHING, lol. Or, not. **

_**ETA: I had to make a few changes. Literally woke up at 4 AM thinking about the two errors in the other chapter. **_

**Taken 7**

Tony pulled his car into the drive way and killed the engine. Grabbing the bag of Chinese food and the six pack, he exited the car and walked straight through Gibbs' unlocked door. He figured Gibbs was in the basement, having seen the light from outside, and walked into the kitchen, depositing the food and beer on the table. He checked his reflection in the window over the sink, tamping down that stubborn cowlick with his fingers before pulling open the basement door. "Gibbs?" he called down the stairs.

"Right here."

Tony whirled at the sound of the voice coming from behind him, spying Gibbs leaning against the door frame. Tony's gaze took in Gibbs, from his still damp hair to his Marines tee-shirt to his cargo shorts to his bare feet and up again until their eyes met. He shut the basement door and moved back into the kitchen, the table between the two men. "Hey, Boss," Tony said, wincing at the slight squeak in his voice.

"Hey, Tony," Gibbs replied, quirking a crooked smile at the younger man.

Tony fought back a groan at the sight of that smile, seeing all kinds of evil and mischief behind the grin. "I, uh, brought dinner," he said, indicating the food on the table. God, Gibbs looked good. Just standing there, eyes roaming over Tony, the blue eyes stopping at his mouth and licking his lips.

"I can see that." Gibbs disengaged himself from the doorway and walked over to the table, nodding in appreciation at the name on the take out package. "Grab some plates from behind you," Gibbs instructed, opening the bag of Chinese food.

"No."

Gibbs stalled his unpacking of the food, his eyes locking with Tony's. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, knowing the answer already due to the sudden rise of tension in the kitchen. Gibbs noticed that Tony's breathing was shallow and fast, his pupils dilating and his tongue peeking out to wet dry lips. He felt his own heart race and his cock twitch, desire rising sharply.

"I don't think I can wait." His voice raspy with need, Tony reached into his back pocket and slid something across the table. Gibbs caught it before it fell to the floor.

A new toothbrush.

Gibbs grinned again at Tony, this time showing teeth. He moved across the room to the younger man, standing close, feeling the heat radiating between them. "Then let's not wait, okay?" Gibbs asked before taking Tony's mouth with his own.

Tony groaned at the kiss, his mouth opening for Gibbs to take control. He felt Gibbs move him back against the basement door, bodies pressing together, one leg moving between Tony's, lifting a bit to press against Tony's crotch, rubbing against his erection. Just that simple move, coupled with the anticipation of the past few days elicited another groan, this one accompanied by a full body shiver.

Gibbs felt that shiver and smiled against Tony's mouth. "We need to move this to the bedroom, Tony," he said, teeth gnawing on Tony's lower lip. His hand slipped down to the front of Tony's pants. "I want to suck on this," a hard squeeze of Tony's cock, "and can't do that kneeling on a hard floor."

Tony whole body jerked at Gibbs' coarse words, flames licking his brain at the image of Gibbs on his knees in front of him. "God…Gibbsss…" His hips moved hard against the squeezing hand, wanting, needing more of the rough touch.

Gibbs stepped back. "Now," he ordered, pointing down the hall to the bedroom.

Tony didn't need any extra urging, breaking away to sprint down the hall, jumping from one foot to the other along the way, leaving a trail of discarded loafers and socks. He stood by the big bed and unbuttoned his shirt.

Gibbs entered the bedroom to see Tony pulling his open shirt off. "Uh uh," he said, stilling Tony's movements. "Leave the shirt on." Gibbs swallowed at the teasing sight of Tony's chest through opening of the shirt, running his hand up under the cloth to the splay across the wide hard chest. He leaned in, nuzzling just under the collar of the shirt. "You always smell so good," he said, inhaling Tony's scent. "Do you taste as good?" Gibbs' tongue swiped along Tony's collar bone up to the pulse point that was beating erratically under the skin. He soaked in the taste of Tony's skin, salty and sweet at the same time. Gibbs' mouth moved up to recapture Tony's mouth, only breaking contact when he noticed his shirt being taken off.

"Let me." Tony's hands were moving over Gibbs' shoulders and chest, pulling him closer and sighing at the contact of skin on skin. Tony felt a little overwhelmed by Gibbs. He was used to being the aggressor in bed and tried to take some control of the situation, grabbing hold of Gibbs's head and talking Gibbs' mouth, tongue delving deep.

Gibbs pulled away, giving a small laugh. "Yeah, don't even try," he scolded, pushing the other man back until he fell across the bed. In one swift move, Gibbs removed Tony's pants and boxers and dropped gracefully between Tony's knees. He laid a hand on Tony's hip, holding him in place while his other hand reached up toward Tony's cock. Tony took his breath away. While Gibbs realized he wasn't well versed in other men's equipment, he figured Tony's had to be a stellar example. Long and hard, a not too thick shaft ending in a rounded head that was glistening and wet. He leaned down, inhaling Tony's more elemental scent, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. His tongue peeked out to taste, causing the hard cock to twitch. Their eyes met over Tony's long torso. "This is for you, Tony," Gibbs said before taking him into his mouth.

Tony's hips bucked off the bed at the feel of Gibbs mouth. It felt, _Jesus, Mary and Joseph_, it felt beyond anything he'd ever felt. Gibbs' mouth was hot and wet and his tongue knew exactly where to go and his teeth scraped in just the right way and his hands on his ball pulling and oh, god, it felt so good and it was Gibbs and oh god oh god... Tony fisted the bedspread and looked down his body, the sight of that silver head bobbing up and down making him buck up again. Gibbs raised his eyes but his mouth never let go. Tony felt himself go deep down Gibbs' throat while his hand, god what his hand was doing oh god oh god oh god. "Gibbssssss" Tony hissed as he came in a torrent.

Gibbs watched as the orgasm ripped through Tony, feeling his own need hard and heavy but unwilling to break the moment. He had said it before, this was for Tony. But Gibbs realized it was also for him. Seeing Tony like this, feeling him, tasting him, making him come was what he needed to pull it all together in Gibbs' mind. The idea that Tony was his. His to take, his to use, his to love.

His.

Tony leaned up on his elbows and regarded Gibbs still on the floor. He felt open and exposed. And it was just a blow job. A frizzle of fear ran through Tony at the thought of more, the though of Gibbs inside him, taking him, possessing him. Would he lose himself in Gibbs? He felt a soft hand on his thigh and saw Gibbs petting him. Whatever that bit of fear he'd felt left him as he watched Gibbs' head resting on his thigh, his movements soft and tender. He reached down and touched the silver hair and their eyes met. Tony saw a light in the blue eyes that he recognized and he sighed, knowing his own eyes reflected the same. Total possession, total trust. He trusted Gibbs every day at work with his life. He knew he could trust him with his heart. And his soul.

xxxx

After a quick shower—where Tony jacked off the still hard Gibbs in the wet and steamy heat---they returned to bed, Chinese food and beer in tow. Tony felt a bit bereft at the lack of a TV, but Gibbs insisted that the bedroom was for bed and the den was for TV and the two would not meet in his house. Tony kept his own council on that, knowing the big wall across from the bed would be perfect for a 45 inch plasma.

"So," Tony began, snagging a shrimp from Gibbs' lo mein. "For someone who's never had sex with a man before, you sure give great head, Boss."

Gibbs smile was wicked. "Just because I never gave someone blow job before doesn't mean I've never had one, Tony."

Tony felt a twinge of jealousy. He didn't much like the idea of Gibbs with all those women.

"But it's not new to you, is it?" Gibbs asked, striving to keep his tone even, but without luck.

Tony smiled at his tight words. "A few men, here and there," he admitted. "Nothing recently, though."

"And not any more," Gibbs growled, pointing his chops sticks at Tony and giving him The Stare. "I don't share, Tony. No more skirt chasing…"

"Okay."

"…no more men…"

"Not a problem."

"…and no more Ziva."

Tony's hand stilled, a bite of food halfway to his mouth. "Gee, uh, yeah," he stammered. "Didn't know you knew about that, Boss." He swallowed. "It's not serious, you know…just something that happened."

"I know that, Tony," Gibbs allowed. "And I know you gave her what she needed after Somalia. But no more."

"You are a demanding bastard, aren't you?"

"I don't share," Gibbs declared again. "Maybe if I could have shared it might have made for fewer divorces, but that's the way it goes." He cocked a brow at Tony. "Is it going to be a problem?"

Tony shook his head. "Not at all," he agreed. "But it's a two way street, you know." Tony put down his food and took Gibbs' take out box away as well. "I don't want to share you, either."

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Tony."

"I mean it, Gibbs," Tony continued. "No more redheads…"

"None."

"…no more Army colonels…"

"Agreed."

"…and no more Abby," he finished, his voice a tight whisper. Tony held his breath, holding Gibbs' gaze and waited for the response. He'd never been sure, but had always sensed there was more between Gibbs and Abby than a close friendship.

Gibbs nodded. "No more Abby," he vowed.

Tony released the breath he was holding and it turned into a huge yawn. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, leaving the bed and stretching.

"Yeah, I'm tired, too," Gibbs said, also rising from the bed. He frowned as he spied Tony pulling on his pants and shirt. "What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?"

Tony paused, hopping on one leg to slip the other inside his pants. "Uh, going home?" he explained, finally getting his pants on but leaving them unfastened. "Don't you want me to leave?" Despite his earlier bravado with the toothbrush, Tony was unused to staying the night after sex.

"I just got you here, Tony," Gibbs said, pulling back the bedspread and sliding between the covers. "I have no intention of letting you leave." He flipped the other side of the spread and opened the bed to Tony. "Get in."

Tony needed no other urging, shedding his pants and shirt and scrambling under the covers. He sighed as Gibbs pulled him close, tucking him next to him and running his fingers through Tony's hair.

Gibbs reached up to turn off the light and settled in closer to Tony. "Good night, Tony," he said, brushing a kiss over Tony's head.

"'night, Gibbs," Tony said. He felt Gibbs chest rumble with laughter

"When are you going to call me Jethro, Tony?"

Tony snuggled closer to Gibbs, loving the feel of sharing a bed with the other man. "Hmm…when you're coming inside me," he said before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Taken Interlude: Jethro

**So, this is kind of an interlude of sorts. If you read the previous chapter, you'll know it's when Tony finally calls Gibbs Jethro. Please be aware it's mostly sex, of the slash variety. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd have them do this for me, and join in. Alas, I do not. **

**Taken Interlude: Jethro**

Tony's grip on the headboard increased as Gibbs' hand rubbed up the length of his shaft. He swallowed, trying to find his voice. "Gibbsss…you don't have to…uh…do this…yet."

Gibbs cocked his head at Tony's words. "Is that right?" His other hand joined the exploration of Tony's body, moving away from his crotch and up his chest. He moved on the bed until he was straddling one of Tony's legs, his knees pressing into Tony's groin, making the younger man groan.

"Yeah, Boss," he replied, his own hands moving along Gibbs' thighs, almost reaching his goal before Gibbs pushed his hands away.

Gibbs leaned down, licking along Tony's jaw before reaching his ear. "Actually, I do," Gibbs returned, nipping hard at Tony's ear lobe.

Tony was confused. They'd been together for two weeks now and this was the first time Gibbs had even mentioned intercourse, much less initiated it. Tony was okay with that, knowing how new all this male sex stuff was to Gibbs, but today after getting to Gibbs' house, he'd pulled Tony down the hall, stripped him bare and declared he was going to fuck Tony into the mattress. Even though the actions surprised Tony, he'd had gotten immediately hard at his words, loving when Gibbs turned Marine and talked dirty and rough.

"I need to fuck you tonight, Tony." Gibbs hands were hard on him. "And you need to be fucked."

"But…"

"You got shot at today, Tony," Gibbs said, leaning over again to claim Tony's lips. "After I just told you to stay out of trouble, too."

"Wasn't my fault." Tony groaned as Gibbs resumed his stroking of Tony's cock. "And…uh…McGee was there, too. You gonna punish him this way, too?"

"Not punishment." Gibbs ran a thumb along the crease of Tony's hip, pressing hard. "Don't question it, Tony. Just go with it."

"You sure?" Tony was skeptical. Gibbs eyes were hot and his smile predatory.

Gibbs gave him a squeeze, delighted with the groan it pulled from Tony. "Very sure," he said. 'I need to know you're okay…alive…and mine."

Tony relaxed, closing his eyes and enjoying the hands roaming over him. He loved Gibbs' hands. Big and rough and strong and… His eyes shot open at the feel of the cool liquid being poured on his cock.

"You let me know if I'm doing this right, Tony," Gibbs said, squirting more lube out of the bottle. "Don't want to get anything wrong."

Tony writhed on the bed as Gibbs rubbed the lube all over Tony's cock and balls and underneath and oh, so close. He lifted his hips for Gibbs to get better access, spreading his legs wide and willing Gibbs to take that next step. "Right so far, Boss."

"Hmmm," Gibbs said, flipping the lube bottle over and pouring some out on his own cock. "On me, too, right?" he said, tossing the bottle away and rubbing along his slick shaft.

Tony's mouth went dry at the site of Gibbs' hand on himself. "Yes…you…too…God…Gibbs." Tony's mind was exploding as Gibbs continued stroking.

"Now what?" Gibbs asked, smiling down at Tony. His own need was heavy and he really wanted to be inside Tony but he was enjoying this too much to rush.

"Now?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, scraping a nail along Tony's cock head. "What's next?"

Tony's hips shifted in need. "Now…uh…fingers…inside." His mind was reeling. "Stretch…me…for you."

"Hmmm," Gibbs said, shifting his hand under Tony's balls and slipping two fingers inside. "Like this?" Tony's only response was to buck off the bed, forcing Gibbs' fingers deeper. "Guess you do."

"Gibbs, please," Tony pleaded, his eyes closed tight. "Need you inside me."

Gibbs removed his fingers from Tony and shifted until he was between Tony's legs. "You ready, Tony?" He reached down and spread Tony wider, lifting his hips and guiding his aching cock to Tony's entrance. "Don't wanna hurt you."

Tony's eyes opened and locked with Gibbs'. "You can't hurt me, Boss," he vowed.

Gibbs shuddered, pushing in slowly, fighting the urge to shove all the way inside fast and hard. Inch by inch he slipped in, feeling Tony shake, almost overwhelmed by the idea of being inside the younger man. Gibbs had known it would be good, but had no idea it would be _this_ good. Tony was tight and hot and soon with a groan of pleasure that was almost pain Gibbs slid in to the hilt.

"God, you feel so good," Tony said, wrapping his legs around Gibbs' hips and squeezing hard. "Please, fuck me, Boss."

"Tony, stop," Gibbs warned, his whole body twitching as Tony begged. He leaned up to watch Tony's face, so close to losing control, so close… "It's…can't…_Tony…_"

Tony grabbed Gibbs' face and pulled him close, kissing him deep while shifting his hips again. "Do it," he breathed.

Gibbs needed no more urging, letting go of his control and moving in and out of Tony with hard, strong strokes. He felt Tony's cock between their bodies and pounded harder, reaching to nick Tony's prostate with each thrust. Tony tightened around him and Gibbs reached up, grabbing Tony's hair roughly. "Say it," he demanded, knowing Tony was on the edge of coming.

"_Jethro…_"

With that, Gibbs exploded, vaguely aware of Tony's own climax as bright lights flashed behind his eyes before the world turned black.

xxxxx

Gibbs returned to the conscious world aware of a warm cloth being rubbed across his stomach and now soft cock. He opened his eyes, watching DiNozzo as he sat next to Gibbs on the bed. He reached out a hand and touched Tony's thigh, getting his attention. "Hey, Tony."

"Hey," Tony said, suddenly shy with Gibbs.

"You okay?" Gibbs rose up on an elbow to pet a hand down Tony's cheek. "Not used to you being so quiet," he said, only half joking.

Tony shrugged, tossing the wet cloth through the bathroom door. "Yeah, just a bit…overwhelmed."

"By?"

Tony rolled his eyes, shifting more onto the bed. "By you, Gibbs. By you."

Gibbs shifted himself as well, angling his body to sit facing Tony with his back against the headboard. "From the beginning, Tony." He was starting to get a bit annoyed; all he wanted to do was go to sleep holding Tony before waking up and fucking him again. "How am I overwhelming you?"

"You're joking, right?" Tony laughed. Gibbs just stared. "I knew you'd swallow me, Gibbs, just didn't realize it would be so…complete."

"And it's a bad thing? Being overwhelmed? Being mine?" Gibbs pulled Tony close, resting the other man on his chest.

"No, it's not that," Tony said, his hand rubbing idly along Gibbs stomach. "I'm just not sure where you are in all this."

"With you," Gibbs replied. He lifted Tony's head to look him in the eyes. "Did you think I wasn't?" Another shrug. "Tony, answer me."

"You said I'm yours, but Gibbs, you never said you're mine," Tony said.

"And you need the words?"

"I need the words."

Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony softly. "I'm yours, Tony."

Tony's mind screamed to tell Gibbs he loved him, but managed to control the urge, realizing it was way too soon. He snuggled down in Gibbs embrace, happy to be someone's someone. It was enough for now.


	9. Chapter 8: Movie Night

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter in the ongoing saga of Gibbs and DiNozzo in "Taken." Just a short little chapter this time, but I've decided to name them from now on. Thanks for all the story alerts--by the number of them I should have LOTS of reviews, hint hint. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Taken 8: Movie Night  
**

Gibbs grabbed some popcorn from the bowl on Tony's lap before pointing at the screen. "Who's that?"

Tony gave Gibbs a side eye look. "That's Batman, Gibbs," he said, indicating Christian Bale. He had talked Gibbs into a movie after work and Tony had chosen The Dark Knight for its action and acting, thinking it would keep Gibbs' attention.

Gibbs squinted at the plasma. "Last I knew Iceman was Batman."

Tony choked on a sip of beer. "Iceman!" he exclaimed. "You know who Iceman is, Boss?"

"Well, yeah, Tony," Gibbs explained. "From 'Top Gun.' It's a movie about the Navy. That kinda piqued my interest."

"Okay , yeah, Iceman, or rather Val Kilmer, did play Batman in one movie, 'Batman Forever,' in 1995, directed by Joel Schumacher. The film was the third of the new series, the only one with Kilmer and introduced Chris O'Donnell as Robin. Also starred Nicole Kidman, Tommy Lee Jones and Jim Carrey as a really over the top Riddler." Tony saw Gibbs eyes begin to glaze over. "Anyway, you're right, Val Kilmer was Batman, but now he's played by Christian Bale. British actor, very intense."

"Hmm…" They watched in silence for a while until The Joker came onto the screen in all his psychotic glory. "Who is that?" Gibbs asked.

"The Joker, Boss."

"Yeah, I got that, Tony," Gibbs said. "The guy playing him." Gibbs cocked his head at the screen. Even under all that make up the actor looked familiar but Gibbs couldn't place and that bothered him.

"Heath Ledger, Boss," Tony said shortly.

Gibbs just waited.

Tony paused the movie. "Australian actor, also very intense. Was in a few minor movies like 'Ten Things I Hate About You' and 'A Knights Tale' before finding critical acclaim in 'Broke' …uh…a film a few years back."

Gibbs cocked his head at the screen. "He overdosed, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Tony's gaze narrowed at the older man. "Gibbs, you don't have a secret subscription to EW that I don't know about, do you?"

"EW?"

"It's an entertainment magazine," Tony explained. "Never mind. How did you know about that?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I remember you and McGee talking about it." Tony gave him a goofy grin. "What?"

"I knew you weren't really ignoring us, Boss," he said, leaning over to kiss him quickly, his lips tasting of butter and salt.

"Watch the movie, DiNozzo."

Tony hit the play button and became engrossed in the happenings in Gotham City. Gibbs quickly lost interest, content to just sit back and watch Tony watch the movie. Tony looked young and happy, munching loudly on the popcorn, talking to the screen at times and generally having a good time.

He understood Tony's need for this, the movies and television. It was the same reason he built boats. Their jobs were stressful, their personal lives and family histories were muddled, and they both needed an escape. Tony escaped into fantasy; he escaped into wood. Because he understood this need, Gibbs was happy to indulge Tony, just as Tony knew his time in the basement wasn't an escape from him, but from the rest of the world. Gibbs smiled as Tony cheered something on the screen and turned toward him, grinning brightly. He leaned back deeper into the couch and closed his eyes, the sight of a smiling, happy Tony lulling him to sleep.

The credits rolled and Tony turned toward Gibbs to get his reaction to the film, his words halted when he saw the older man asleep. He turned off the DVD player and TV, casting the room in a soft glow from the few lamps lit behind them. Tony realized this was the first chance he'd had to watch Gibbs sleeping; Gibbs was a notorious early riser and Tony…well, Tony wasn't. He smiled softly, noting how quiet Gibbs slept and how peaceful he looked. And younger. Tony knew exactly how old Gibbs was, but asleep, with all the worries off his shoulders for a short time, he looked years younger. Not that it mattered to Tony how old he was, Tony loved him. Loved him so much it almost hurt. He just wished he could say it.

He put the now empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and rose from the couch. "Hey," he said softly, taking Gibbs hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Gibbs woke up slowly, stretching before rising from the couch. He looked around, a bit disoriented, then focused on Tony. "I should go home," he said.

Tony regarded him thoughtfully. Gibbs had never stayed at Tony's apartment and it suddenly became imperative that he did. "It's late, and you're tired. Stay."

Gibbs shook his head. "No clothes…razor…toothbrush."

Tony moved closer to Gibbs, running a hand along Gibbs stubbly cheek. "You can use my razor, then go home early to change," he said, kissing Gibbs softly, his eyes open and focused on Gibbs' blue gaze. "Stay…"

Gibbs shivered as Tony's tongue traced along his mouth. "Tooth…brush?"

Tony smiled. "Bought extras." He moved his mouth away from Gibbs' lips, running it along his jaw before finding his ear. "Stay…please," Tony whispered.

Gibbs saw the need in Tony's eyes and nodded. "I'll stay."

Tony smiled brightly and released the breath he didn't know he was holding, dragging Gibbs along the hall to his bedroom.


	10. Taken: One Sunday Morning

**The continuing story of Gibbs and DiNozzo's relationship. And since it was pointed out there was no slashy goodness in the last chapter, I hope this one makes up for it ;) **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Taken 9: One Sunday Morning**

Gibbs padded barefoot into his kitchen and gratefully took the cup of coffee Tony was holding out. He took a big drink of the brew before sliding into a chair. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

Tony snagged the toast that popped up before answering. "Sunday morning basketball game, Boss," he said, placing the toast on the table and grabbing butter from the fridge.

"Hmm." Gibbs reached over as Tony came close to the table. "Your knee up to?" he asked. He ran his hand over Tony's knee slowly. Tony had twisted his left knee on Friday.

"Yeah, it's fine," Tony enjoyed the feel of Gibbs hand on his leg, moving closer at the hand traveled up Tony's thigh and under his shorts. "And I have a brace."

"I really should check it out," Gibbs said, snaking his hand higher. "Make sure you're at top form." His smile became sinful as reached his goal, cupping Tony and squeezing a bit as the younger man grew harder.

Tony leaned into the touch. "That's, uh, not my knee, Boss," he said, reaching out a hand to stroke Gibbs head.

"No? My mistake." Gibbs turned in his chair, face level with Tony's crotch. His hands bunched in Tony's shorts, pulling them down and exposing Tony's now hard cock to his gaze. "Still gotta check." Tony was hard and leaking and ready. Gibbs leaned in to take Tony into his mouth…

_Screeeeeechhhhh….._

Both men froze, recognizing the sound as a car on pavement. The screeching was following by a loud crash right outside Gibbs' house. Both men shot out of the kitchen to the front door, spying the car that had hit the big tree in Gibbs yard. The front of the car was crushed against the tree and Gibbs saw flames underneath the hood and turned to Tony. "Call 911," he ordered before running out to the yard.

Gibbs recognized the car. It belonged to the Tiller boys, who lived down the street. Gibbs was helping them refurbish the old car and knew the brakes were next on the list. He raced to the drivers side, spying Jake Tiller behind the wheel, blood on his face and his eyes closed. Squinting through the window Gibbs saw Josh Tiller next to him, slumped against his seat belt. Gibbs pulled on the door handle, swearing when refused to open. He saw Tony join him at the car and try the other door. Again, no luck. Gibbs ran to his garage and flung the door open, running in side and grabbing a sledge hammer. He reached the car and motioned Tony away. "Get back!" he yelled, swinging hard at the driver's side window.

The window took three strikes of the hammer before it broke. Gibbs left the drivers side and moved around the car, knowing Tony would be behind him to get Jake out of the car. Another three strikes against glass and the window shattered. Gibbs tossed the hammer away and reached into the car, pulling Josh out through the window and dragging him away from the burning car, the sound of sirens off in the distance.

After the fire department, ambulance and police left, Gibbs and Tony went back into the house where Tony directed Gibbs to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Gibbs had refused any assistance from the EMT's, but Tony saw blood seeping down Gibbs face that wasn't either of the boys'. "Don't move," Tony ordered, running cold water on a cloth in the bathroom.

"Tony, I'm fine," Gibbs argued.

Tony leaned back to glare at Gibbs through the door. "Don't. Move," he ordered before rummaging in the cabinet and snagging the first aid kit.

Gibbs shifted on the bed, body keyed up by the mornings events and anxious to do…something. Tony returned to the room and stood between his legs. He felt the cool cloth on his head, gently wiping away the blood from a cut from flying glass. Tony worked silently, squirting a bit of anti-biotic before covering the cut with a bandage. Gibbs noticed the hands holding the cloth and first aid kit were shaking and suddenly he could smell Tony's arousal. Gibbs felt fire burn in his cock and realized he was as hard as Tony was. He reached up and clasped his hands along Tony's thighs, squeezing the hard muscle. "Tony…" Tony tossed the cloth and kit away, leaning down and claiming Gibbs mouth with his own.

The kiss was hot and hard, Tony's hands in Gibbs hair holding his head in place as he ravaged Gibbs' mouth. Gibbs' own hands moved up Tony's legs to his shorts, moving underneath to grasp Tony's ass, separating his legs and fingers moving between them. Both men were hard and ready. Gibbs stood up and quickly dropped his pants, then hastily stripping Tony down before sitting on the bed again. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked Tony up before dragging him over his lap and impaling the younger man on his stiff cock.

They both froze at the action. Tony's eyes were wide, the rough feel of Gibbs inside him both pleasure and pain and filling him to max and hitting him in just the right spot. He moved a bit, the sensation making his eyes close and his head fall back as waves of pleasure raced through him and oh, god… Gibbs eyes were closed, shivering at the sensation of Tony's tight ass, muscles closing around him, flexing and pulling. Gibbs opened his eyes to look at Tony, smiling at the sight of the younger man astride him. He reached up and grasped Tony's hair, pulling his head back even more and exposing his throat to Gibbs' mouth, attaching to Tony's neck and biting down slightly, sending shudders through Tony's body. His other hand reached between them to grasp Tony's cock and moved his hand up and down and urging Tony to move his hips with the same rhythm. Gibbs felt his climax build and could feel Tony start to come and with one last bite on Tony's neck he pulled them both over the edge.

They collapsed on the bed, spent and sticky, breathing hard. Tony rolled off Gibbs but stayed close, on hand resting on the other man's chest. "Wow," he said.

"Yeah…wow," Gibbs agreed. He shifted a bit to look at Tony, concern in his eyes. "Didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

Tony shook his head. "Told ya, Boss," he said, running a hand down Gibbs body to his softening cock and stroking gently. "You can't hurt me." Tony leaned in for a kiss, pulling back when Gibbs laughed. "What?"

"If you're hoping for a miracle, Tony, don't hold your breath," he laughed, covering Tony's hand on his cock. "Not gonna happen just yet."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate it." Tony leaned down to kiss Gibbs again, tongue delving deep and moaning when Gibbs responded in kind.

Neither of them heard the door open and close nor the tread of platform boots _thrumping _across the floor. They did, however, hear the voice calling through the house…but by then it was too late.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! Are you alright? I heard about the crash on the police scanner on my way to church and knew I had to come over and make…sure…" Abby froze in the doorway, eyes wide at the sight of the two half naked men on the bed, her suddenly numb fingers dropping the black parasol on the floor.

**_*poof*_**

**Okay, this story is partly inspired by something I read on Mark Harmon's Wiki page: **

_**In 1996, Harmon made headlines when he saved two teenage boys who were involved in a car accident outside of his home. Harmon used a sledge hammer from his garage to break the window out of their burning car, then pulled them free from the flames. He made every effort to downplay his role in saving the boys' lives.**_

**Such a great guy! **


	11. Taken: Abby

**Next chapter of Taken—Abby's reaction to finding Gibbs and Tony **_**in flagrante delicto, **_**or, as Ziva once said, "what Tony would call Roman for 'badda bing, badda boom!'." ("Frame-Up," Season 3, Ep. 9) It's actually much longer than I had planned. Hope you guys like it! **

**Please leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing and no one. **

**Taken: Abby **

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God."

Gibbs and Tony scrambled into clothes and followed Abby into the kitchen, finding her pacing and muttering to herself. "Abby…" Tony said.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God."

Tony turned to Gibbs. "You try."

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God."

"Abby!" Gibbs watched as she kept pacing and muttering. Walking over to her, Gibbs halted her progress and called her name again. "ABBY!"

Abby finally focused on Gibbs. "You?" she asked, pointing at Gibbs. "And you?" Tony stood next to Gibbs and Abby pointed at him as well. "You're…together?"

"We're together," Gibbs answered. "Abby…"

"For how long?"

"A while," Tony replied. "Abby…"

"A while? When?"

"After the Ridgeway case," Gibbs explained. "Abby…"

"That was weeks ago!" Abby resumed her pacing. "Gibbs…and Tony…Oh my God."

"Abby!" Both men called out, getting her to stop pacing once more. "Are you mad about this?" Gibbs asked.

"Mad?" Abby's eyes went wide before she launched herself at them and hugged both startled men. "I couldn't be happier!"

Gibbs and Tony exchanged glances over the dark head between them. With a quick hug, Gibbs pulled Abby off. He searched her face. "Are you sure, Abby?" he asked.

Abby nodded. "Of course I'm sure."

"You seemed really upset," Tony added as Gibbs walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Abby punched Tony in the arm. "I'm not upset at that!" she exclaimed. "I was just surprised, that's all. I mean, it's not every day you walk into a room and find your boss and his senior field agent cock hugging."

Gibbs swore as his coffee spilled, surprised by her words. "Abby!"

"So, come on! Tell me all about it!" She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out one of the bottles of Caf-Pow! that Gibbs kept on hand for her. She sat at the table and pulled Tony down onto a chair. "Who else knows?"

Gibbs sighed, leaning back against the counter. "Only you," he said.

"And Fornell," Tony added, grimacing at Gibbs glare. _Oops_.

Abby rounded on Gibbs, eyes narrowed. "Fornell knew before me? Shame on you!" she scolded, punching Tony again. "Are you going to tell anyone else?"

Gibbs shook his head. "We weren't planning on it just yet, Abby." His gaze caught Tony's.

Abby noticed the look. "This is more than just being fuck buddies, right?"

"Abby!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. 'Friends with benefits' then." Her fingers made air quotes at Gibbs. "Like you and I are." She looked between them. "Or, were, I guess now."

Another look between Gibbs and Tony, this one with slight smiles and soft eyes. "Yeah, it's more," Gibbs said.

"Hmm…" Abby contemplated Tony for a moment. "Guess you have to give up Ziva, too."

Tony threw his hands up in exasperation. "Does everyone know about me and Ziva?" he asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," she replied, laughing. "Worst kept secret at NCIS. You're gonna have to tell her, Tony," Abby insisted. "You can't just drop her, not after everything she's been through."

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "It wasn't like that," he started, only to have Gibbs interrupt.

"She's right, Tony," he agreed, realizing it was the proper thing to do for their friend. "And if Ziva knows, we'll have to tell McGee, too."

"And Ducky, Gibbs," Abby reminded him. "Don't mess up with Ducky again."

Tony was worried. Not for him, but for Gibbs. "Are you sure?"

Gibbs nodded. "I'm sure."

Abby felt something in the room shift, and for once didn't say anything, letting them have the moment. They made sense, she realized, her eyes moving from one man to the other. Not sure why they did, but they did. Okay, it was too quiet after all. "So, Tony, Gibbs is really good in bed, isn't he?"

"Abby!"

"I'm gonna take a shower," Gibbs muttered, moving away from the counter to the table, leaning down to kiss Abby on the cheek.

"After what I saw, you need one," Abby joked, earning her a tug on a pig tail. She watched as Gibbs passed Tony, his hand brushing along Tony's neck before leaving the room. "Well? I'm right aren't I? He's super good in bed, isn't he?"

"Abby…" Tony shook his head but answered her anyway, his face blushing but his eyes dancing. "Oh, God, Abby. So good."

"It's the hands, right? Those big hands, the calluses." Abby shivered. "Gonna miss those hands, but I'm thrilled for you guys, really I am. Sorry I was so shocked but yeah, so not what I was expecting this morning," she laughed.

"I'm in love with him, Abby," Tony stated, suddenly serious.

Abby reached out and took Tony's hands in hers. "I know, Tony," she said. "I know." She rubbed a thumb gently along his hands. "And Gibbs?"

Tony shrugged. "Says I'm his," he explained. "Says he's mine. Not sure what that means beyond possession, but I'll take what I can get." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hopefully it'll be a while before he decides I'm just not worth it and kicks me to curb."

"He won't do that, Tony."

Tony nodded, laughing harshly. "I know, it'll be a toss out the basement window instead." Tony didn't want to think about it anymore. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Hey, you missed early Mass." Tony pulled her up by her hands, grabbing her purse and parasol and handing both to her. "You can still make the twelve o'clock," he said, gently pushing her out of the kitchen to the front room.

Tony opened the door and walked her out to the porch. Abby enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "I love you, Tony."

Tony returned the hug. "Love you, too, Abbs," he said, waiving as she drove off. Tony shut the door and walked down the hall to the bedroom, smiling at the warm scent of the shower and Gibbs.

The bathroom door opened and Gibbs walked out, wrapped only in a towel, silver hair dark from the shower. "All yours."

Tony quickly stripped, dropping his clothes in a pile on the floor before jumping behind the glass door, turning on the water full blast. He picked up the soap, inhaling the scent, cock twitching as it reminded him of Gibbs. He was aware of Gibbs next to him, finishing shaving and splashing water on his face. The domesticity of the scene lulled Tony a bit as he closed his eyes, making a mental note of how normal it felt. Him showering as Gibbs shaved, just like a real couple.

"Hey, Tony?" Gibbs finished drying his face and hands and leaned against the sink. He could barely make out Tony behind the frosted glass of the shower enclosure, but he was sure his voice carried inside.

"Yeah?" He lathered up his chest and face before standing under the spray.

"I'm not gonna to kick you to the curb."

Tony froze, his eyes opening in shock. He shook his head, moving away from the spray and opened the shower door to see Gibbs better. He blinked water out of his eyes and regarded Gibbs. "What did you say?'

Gibbs smiled crookedly, knowing full well Tony heard him. "And you're too big to throw out the basement window," he pointed out. He walked to the shower, ignoring the drips that fell from Tony and reached up to clasp the other man's head. "You're worth whatever I have to do to keep you, Tony, don't ever forget that." He leaned in and kissed Tony gently. "I…I…can't say the words yet, but don't think it's not there, Tony," he vowed, his voice dropped to voice a whisper. "Don't ever think it's not there."

Tony shuddered at his words, pulling the older man closer and kissing his deeply. He gripped his hand in the Gibbs' hair, tongue delving deep, pouring all his love into one wet hard kiss. Gibbs responded in kind, opening wide and letting Tony lead the kiss, his hands roaming over Tony's water slicked body. Tony finally broke the kiss, sighing and holding Gibbs close, arms wrapped tight. Tony squeezed his eyes shut. They stood together, rocking a bit, each unwilling to let go until Tony felt Gibbs laughter against his neck and shifted to look at him. "What?"

Gibbs shifted his hips closer to Tony's, letting him feel his growing hardness, slipping off the towel and pushing them both back into the shower. Tony's cock was hard, too. "Look what came back to life," he said, rubbing the shafts together.

Tony's eyes snapped at the sight of Gibbs hard cock. "I think I believe in miracles after all."

Note: Sorry, no real slashy goodness in this chapter, too. Hopefully chapters like this are moving the story along.


	12. Taken: Telling the Team

**So, here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin'**

**Taken: Telling the Team**

"Come on, Tony, time to get up."

Tony pulled Gibbs closer, his hardness pressing against the older man's leg. "Already up, Boss," he said, snaking his arms around Gibbs waist. One hand moved down to Gibbs' crotch. "You, too."

Gibbs batted his hand away. "I meant get out of bed, Tony," he explained, sighing as Tony pulled the covers over himself completely. "You know what today is, so don't dawdle." He reached over and turned on the lamp.

"But I love to dawdle, Boss," came the muffled reply. "I'm the prince, nay, the king of dawdling. In fact…"

"Tony!"

Tony's head peeked out from under the sheet, hair mussed and eyes pleading. "Really, Gibbs? We have to do this today?"

"It's like taking off a band-aid, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "Better to do it all at once then little by little."

Tony blinked at the weird analogy, but realized Gibbs was right. Today was the day they were going to tell the rest of the team about their relationship. Despite her protests to the contrary, Gibbs wasn't sure how long Abby could keep this secret, so he and Tony had decided to tell everyone up front, instead of their friends and co-workers finding out through gossip and scuttlebutt. But it wasn't something he was looking forward too. Tony groaned and again burrowed under the covers.

"You're not ashamed of us, are ya, Tony?"

Tony's head popped out once more. "No!" he exclaimed. "Not at all, it's not that. It's just…talking to Probie about this, it doesn't seem right."

Gibbs smiled sardonically. "Wanna trade?"

Tony's eyes widened and he dove back under the covers again. Telling McGee and Ziva would be easy compared to Gibbs' duty. While Ducky would be a breeze for Tony, he had no illusions on what Vance would do if Tony was the one telling him his two top agents were sleeping together. More than sleeping together, Tony thought. He and Gibbs were in a relationship, and Gibbs wanted everything to be frank and above board, for both of them. Tony respected that, and deep down agreed with Gibbs on this. Just…did it have to be today?

"Come on, Tony," Gibbs said, his leg nudging the other man under the sheet. "Let's get moving."

Tony nodded, head bobbing under the sheet, rising up a bit to leave the bed when his attention was drawn back to Gibbs. The light from the lamp was enough to illuminate under the sheet and oh, yes, he's right here. His mouth began to water and his nostrils flared as Gibbs' scent hit Tony all at once. He scooted over and down a bit, his head parallel to Gibbs' hip before shifting over his thigh.

Gibbs felt his cock twitch as Tony's warm breath ghosted across him before a damp tongue touched down. "Tony, stop," he ordered, though his body betrayed him, arching closer to the warmth of Tony's mouth.

"Hmm…" Tony's teeth nibbled along the shaft, his hand joining to pull gently at Gibbs' sac, smiling as the older man's legs twitched. He pulled down the sheet so Gibbs was exposed, his head poised over his cock. "You really want me to stop, Boss?"

Gibbs looked down his body, fire running through his veins at the sight of Tony's red, wet mouth so close to his hard and leaking cock. He groaned as Tony's tongue peeked out of his mouth to lap at the moisture on the cock head, fisting Tony's hair as his even, white teeth bit down ever so slightly.

Tony's eyes snapped up to Gibbs' face when he felt the hand in his hair. Tony knew Gibbs loved to have his cock bitten like that and knew it would be the one thing he couldn't resist. "Boss?"

Gibbs' grip in Tony's hair tightened as he urged the younger man to continue. "So we'll be little late," he said, hips arching in need.

Tony smiled wickedly, showing all his teeth before setting them back to work on Gibbs.

xxxxx

Tony bobbed off the elevator, whistling the theme from "The A Team." He entered the bull pen, winking hello to Ziva and McGee.

"Well, Tony, for once luck is on your side," McGee said, nodding in the direction of Gibbs' desk. "Gibbs is even later than you today."

Tony cocked his head in forced amazement. "Imagine that! Did he call?" Tony asked, knowing full well Gibbs had phoned the switchboard, telling them he'd be late but giving no explanation as to why. Gibbs didn't need one.

"Of course," McGee replied. "That's what considerate people do when they're running late, Tony."

"I am considerate, McJudgester," Tony argued. "I just figured everyone was so used to me being late by now that I didn't have to call."

"He does have a point, McGee," Ziva called across the room. "We should be used to his lateness by now. In fact, it's more of a shock to see him here on time."

Tony was stalled from responding by the ding of the elevator Gibbs strode into the bull pen, cup of coffee in his hands, shrugging out of his coat before addressing his team. "Morning." A chorus of "morning, Boss" filled the air. "Anything today?" They hadn't had a case in three days. Any longer and Vance would order them to take on a cold case, or worse, attend another sexual harassment seminar.

"Not a thing, Boss," McGee answered. "It's as if all crime against the Navy has stopped."

"Okay, I'm going down to see Ducky," Gibbs said, sending a non-verbal message to Tony across the room, eyes sliding to McGee, then Ziva.

Tony nodded.

"And DiNozzo, don't be late anymore, got it?" Gibbs scolded as he headed to the back elevator, coffee in hand.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony called after him. "Had something stuck in my teeth." The sight of Gibbs stumbling at his words was worth whatever retribution Tony was due later tonight.

"Probie…Ziva…I need to tell…" Tony began hesitantly, only to be interrupted as Ziva rose from her desk.

"I am going to see Abby," Ziva said, trailing after Gibbs and just catching the elevator doors.

"Ziva!" Tony called after her. Damn it. Now he had to do it separately. Maybe that was for the best, Tony thought. He squirmed in his chair, wondering how to approach this. Maybe he should wait, do it tonight, over a drink. Or ten. No, Gibbs is telling Ducky right now, and he promised. Right. Like a Band-aid, Gibbs said. One pull. Get it over with. He became aware of McGee calling his name. "What, Probie?"

"That's what I was asking you," McGee said. "You started to tell us something, then Ziva left then you zoned out."

"I did not zone out!"

"You did. Totally spaced."

"Yeah, well, got a lot on my mind," Tony defended.

"So?"

Tony blinked at McGee. "So, what?"

"What were you going to tell me?" McGee replied exasperated.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, McAnxious." Tony walked over to McGee's desk and leaned against it. "I need to tell you something, and I need you to know it doesn't change anything. Not with us, or with the team."

McGee waited.

Tony took a deep breath_. Band-aid_. "I'm seeing someone on the team, Tim."

McGee smiled. "I know, Tony."

Tony remembered Abby telling him that everyone knew about him and Ziva. "No, Tim, it's not that. It's not Ziva. I mean, it is, or it was, but now it's someone else. Someone that might shock you."

"It's Gibbs," McGee and Tony said in unison.

Tony's eyes widened in shock when he realized they both said the name at the same time. "You…what…How could you?" Tony noticed the stares from across the room and lowered his voice. "How could you know?" he demanded, his teeth clenched.

McGee was enjoying Tony's discomfort. "I'm a trained investigator, Tony," he said loftily.

"You spied on us?"

"I didn't have to," McGee laughed. "It was so obvious, at least to me."

Tony picked up a paper clip and held it under McGee's chin. "You'd better tell, Probie, or so help me I'll channel Ziva and kill you with this."

McGee batted his hand away. "Stop being so dramatic, Tony." He turned his chair to face Tony square on. "You're a great investigator, and you're second only to Gibbs with interrogation. And no one at NCIS is better at undercover work. . But Tony, when it comes to Gibbs, you're an open book. Worse, a book with no words, just pictures. Very easy to read."

"I am not," Tony argued.

"Tony, I've sat next to you for six year now," McGee continued. "I've watched you with Gibbs and knew before even you that you loved him. To be honest, I never thought anything would come of it." McGee cocked a brow at Tony. "How'd that happen, anyway? You get him drunk or something?"

"None of your business, McSnoopy. What else do you think you know?"

"Well, I know when." McGee paused for effect. "After the Ridgeway case, right?"

"How did…?" Tony again began loudly, stopping to look around to check if anyone was listening. "How did you figure it out?" he hissed.

"Like I said, Tony, I've watched you with Gibbs for six years," McGee explained. "You tried to act the same, business as usual, but there was something off, something different. I knew then that it had happened."

"And you didn't say anything?" McGee shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because after watching you both it I saw that it didn't affect the team." Again McGee paused. "I'm happy for you, Tony."

"Yeah?" Tony beamed. "Thanks, Probie."

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

That took Tony back a bit. "I thought you knew I was in love with him, Tim."

McGee pinned Tony with a hard gaze. "I also know you have commitment issues, Tony. I just don't want to see him hurt—he's had enough hurt in his life. Don't add to it."

Tony regarded McGee thoughtfully. He could see that Tim was worried, and knowing his track record, Tony didn't blame him. But Tony wanted to assure McGee that his intentions were serious. "I'm not going to hurt him, Tim," Tony vowed. "It's…it's complicated, but it's real and I'm pretty sure, it's forever."

McGee searched his face, approving of what he saw there. "Okay, then," he said, shoving Tony off his desk. "Now you just have to tell Ziva."

"Tell Ziva what?" Ziva and Gibbs had both returned to the bull pen.

Tony whirled to face them. He caught Gibbs' eye, the older man nodding and smiling at Tony, conveying silently that his talk with Ducky went well. Tony did the same, sending the same message about McGee.

"Tell Ziva what?" Ziva demanded again.

"Uh…that…hey, your phone is ringing, Boss. Maybe we've caught a case."

"Tony…" Ziva said again.

"Gear up!" Gibbs grabbed his badge and gun, noting his agents doing the same thing. He tossed the car keys to DiNozzo before striding to the elevator.

xxxx

The case turned out to be a false alarm. A child had gone missing on Quantico, and the mother was convinced she'd been kidnapped, only to be found a few houses down in the back yard of a neighbor who had a new puppy. The team was back to the Navy Yard by 1600, and had wrapped up their reports by 1630.

Gibbs decided to give them all a break. "Go home, everyone," he ordered. "We start a cold case in the morning." He ignored the chorus of groans, catching Tony's eye and nodding in Ziva's direction. _Now, Tony_, he mouthed.

Tony sighed and nodded. "Hey, Ziva, let me walk you out," he said, trotting after her to the elevator.

Ziva smiled at him. "Do you wish to come over tonight, Tony?"

"Yeah, well, that's kind of what I needed to talk to you about, Ziva," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I can't see you anymore."

Ziva nodded. "Gibbs found out?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." They exited the elevator at the proper garage level, Tony following Ziva to her car. "Ziva, I'm seeing someone."

Ziva smiled widely at Tony. "That is wonderful, Tony!" She reached up and hugged him.

"It is?"

"It must be serious if you are stopping our friends with beneficial arrangement," Ziva said, fishing into her bag for her keys.

"Benefits, Ziva."

She shrugged off the correction. "I am happy for you, Tony, really. I appreciate you being there, but I am okay now and you should be with this new person without ties, yes?"

"I didn't think it'd be this easy, Ziva," Tony laughed.

"We are partners, Tony," she said, thumbing her lock fob at her car and frowning when there was no responding click. "We have each other's backs."

"Yeah, we do. What is going on here, Ziva?" Tony asked as she was unsuccessful in putting her key in the door lock.

"I do not know," she said. "My automatic lock did not work, and now I cannot get the key in."

Tony suddenly felt the hairs on his neck rise and his hand automatically went to his hip. _Shit_. He hadn't put his gun on when he followed Ziva to the elevator. He saw Ziva reach for her weapon but it was too late. Something heavy struck him on the side of the head and the world went black.

**TBC...**


	13. Taken: Telling the Team 2 Ducky

**Hi everyone! Here's the Gibbs/Ducky discussion. You'll note a lot is parallel to the other story as they're happening at the same time. No slashy goodness at all in this chapter, sorry! It's also a bit out of character for me and Gibbs. Let me know what you think.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Taken: Telling the Team 2--Ducky**

Gibbs strode into the bull pen, cup of coffee in his hands, shrugging out of his coat before addressing his team. "Morning." A chorus of "morning, Boss" filled the air. "Anything today?" They hadn't had a case in three days. Any longer and Vance would order them to take on a cold case, or worse, attend another sexual harassment seminar.

"Not a thing, Boss," McGee answered. "It's as if all crime against the Navy has stopped."

"Okay, I'm going down to see Ducky," Gibbs said, sending a non-verbal message to Tony across the room, eyes sliding to McGee, then Ziva.

Tony nodded.

"And DiNozzo, don't be late anymore, got it?" Gibbs scolded as he headed to the back elevator, coffee in hand.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony called after him. "Had something stuck in my teeth."

Gibbs stumbled at his words, remembering exactly what had been between Tony's teeth. He fought the urge to look back but silently vowed payback to his… Gibbs paused, waiting for the elevator. What was Tony? He instinctively shied away from the term "lover," and "partner" to him had law enforcement connotations. "Boyfriend" was completely out of the question, which left what…"significant other?" He was joined by Ziva as the elevator opened, snagging a glance at Tony before the doors closed. A surge of need and possession raced through Gibbs as another word popped into his head.

Mate.

Gibbs nodded absently to Ziva as she exited on Abby's floor, his mind filled with the idea of Tony as his mate. It didn't make sense in the biological definition of the word, but to Gibbs, it made sense in the emotional one. That Tony was necessary to Gibbs. As elemental as water, as essential as air.

Gibbs took a deep breath as the elevator reached Autopsy level, finding Ducky and Palmer engrossed in paperwork. The lull in cases had forced Ducky to face his nemesis—inventory.

"Good morning, Jethro," the ME called out. "Does your presence mean we have a case?" he asked expectantly.

"Sorry, Duck," Gibbs replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, well. Mr. Palmer and I will continue our battle with the inventory lists." He picked up a file. "I still cannot believe we have gone through eight cases of sutures since May."

"It was a busy summer, Dr. Mallard," Palmer said. "Lots of bodies."

"Yes, well, put us down for another ten cases, then."

"Hey, Palmer," Gibbs said, waiting for the younger man to turn his direction. "I think Abby was looking for you."

Palmer blinked, his round glasses making him look something like an owl. "Abby? But I was just up there." A beat later he figured out what Gibbs wanted, and excused himself from Autopsy.

"Sometimes I wonder where his head is," Ducky said, moving to make a cup of tea. "What's on your mind, Jethro?"

Gibbs took another deep breath. _Band-Aid_. "I wanted to let you know that I'm seeing someone, Duck."

Ducky chuckled as he poured milk into his mug. "I had a feeling something like that was going on, Jethro," he said. "You've been in an entirely too good a mood for a few weeks now."

"That obvious?"

"Only to those that know you so well, dear boy," he winked. "Am I allowed to know the name of this new someone?"

"It's Tony."

"Ah, would that be Antoinette or Antonia?" Ducky placed the cozy over his tea pot and picked up his mug. "I knew an Antonia, years ago. She was a prima donna at La Scala in Milan. Quite the temper, if I remember correctly. But then, Italian opera singers are known for their volatile emotions, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't know, Ducky." One more deep breath. "This time it's short for Anthony."

"Anthony? As in…"

"DiNozzo."

The mug of tea was slammed onto the desk with a thump. "Are you mad, Jethro?" the ME exclaimed, rounding on Gibbs.

"Never saner."

"That I cannot believe." Ducky rounded the autopsy table and stood close to Gibbs. "I cannot believe you'd do this to Anthony, treat him this way."

"How am I treating him, Doctor?" Gibbs felt ice creep into his veins. While he hadn't been sure what Ducky's reaction was going to be, he didn't expect outright hostility.

"While I have always knows about Tony's penchant for same sex liaisons, we both know you do not, as they say, swing that way. How could get the boy's hopes up?"

"Trust me, Dr. Mallard," Gibbs said. "That part is not an issue."

"You've had sex? With Tony?"

"Not your business."

"Jethro…"

"Is this going to be a problem, Dr. Mallard?" Gibbs paced a bit. "I wanted to let you know before you heard it as gossip, thinking you, as my friend, deserved that much. Now, I wonder why I bothered."

"And you told me at work, where any discussion cannot be long and too involved." Ducky smiled coldly. "I applaud your strategy."

"You through?" Gibbs turned to leave.

"I haven't even started, Jethro." Ducky's raised voice halted Gibbs. He shook his head sadly. "How could you do this to the boy?"

"Don't fool yourself, Doctor," Gibbs said. "Tony is far from being a boy, and knows exactly what he's doing. It was, and is, his choice."

"Now who's fooling themselves, Jethro? Tony worships you, has since the day he followed you home from Baltimore. He would do anything for you, Jethro, anything."

"I know that." Gibbs ran a hand through his hair. "I can take care of Tony, Ducky. Nothings gonna happen to him."

"Not physically, perhaps," Ducky countered. "But emotionally? What about that, Jethro?"

"Emotionally as well." Gibbs headed to the door.

"One last question, Jethro."

Gibbs paused in the open door way, waiting for the doctor to speak.

"Why?"

He walked back into Autopsy, hearing the doors swoosh closed. "Because for just once, I want to be happy." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I probably don't deserve it, and know I don't deserve him, but for once I'm going to take something, someone that makes me happy."

Ducky laid a hand on Gibbs arm. "And you believe Tony will make you happy?" Gibbs nodded. "This is dangerous ground, Jethro. So many variables. Have you truly weighed the possible cost of your actions? For you, as well as for Tony?"

"I told you, I'll take care of Tony."

"You know as well as I do that Tony is an all or nothing person," Ducky reminded Gibbs. "I can imagine he's already given you his all. Are you prepared to do the same?"

Gibbs shook off Ducky's hand. "I am."

Ducky sighed. "Then I will reserve any additional comments for a later time. Ah, Mr. Palmer," he said as the younger man rejoined them in Autopsy. "Let's get back to this infernal paperwork, shall we?"

Gibbs left Autopsy and entered the elevator, pushing the button for the third floor before flipping the stop switch and leaning against the wall. He ran a tired hand over his face, reliving the conversation with the medical examiner. Ducky's response to the news that Gibbs was involved with Tony had shocked him more than he let on. Had he really believed things would be easy, that everyone would react like Abby? He'd broken his own Rule 12 and was in a relationship with a co-worker. Not only a co-worker, but a _male_ co-worker, and he'd excepted what? Not Ducky's reaction for sure. He knew there'd be some skepticism, but he had thought everyone would accept it, and without question. Mostly because he didn't expect anyone to question his actions, professionally or personally.

He flipped the stop switch back on, wondering how Tony was fairing with McGee. Hopefully better than he had with Ducky. Gibbs decided he wouldn't tell Tony what Ducky had said, not until tonight. He knew Ducky wouldn't say anything to Tony so no problem there. The elevator paused and Ziva walked in; Gibbs spied Abby waving at him from the hall and smiled back at her before the doors closed once more. They exited on the third floor, reaching the bull pen just in time to hear McGee speaking.

"Okay, then," McGee was saying, shoving Tony off his desk. "Now you just have to tell Ziva."

"Tell Ziva what?" Ziva asked.

Tony whirled to face them. Gibbs could see the talk with McGee had gone well. He tried to convey the same message about his talk with Ducky. Tony grinned, a bright smile that tugged at his soul, and Gibbs felt his tension melt. Yeah, Tony was worth whatever the cost.

"Tell Ziva what?" Ziva demanded again.

"Uh…that…hey, your phone is ringing, Boss. Maybe we've caught a case."

"Tony…" Ziva said again.

"Gear up!" Gibbs grabbed his badge and gun, noting his agents doing the same thing. He tossed the car keys to DiNozzo before striding to the elevator.

xxxx

The case turned out to be a false alarm. A child had gone missing on Quantico, and the mother was convinced she'd been kidnapped, only to be found a few houses down in the back yard of a neighbor who had a new puppy. The team was back to the Navy Yard by 1600, and had wrapped up their reports by 1630.

Gibbs decided to give them all a break. "Go home, everyone," he ordered. "We start a cold case in the morning." He ignored the chorus of groans, catching Tony's eye and nodding in Ziva's direction. _Now, Tony_, he mouthed, watching the two agents leave.

McGee and he worked for a time in silence, both intent on finishing up any remaining issues before possibly opening a cold case tomorrow. Gibbs knew that McGee actually liked cold cases, his analytical mind seeing them as intricate puzzles to be solved. Gibbs saw cold cases as a necessary evil. They were getting ready to go when McGee spoke again.

"Hey, Boss?"

"Yeah, McGee?"

"I'm ah, really happy for you." McGee voice was strong, though his ears were tinged pink with embarrassment.

Gibbs smiled fondly at the young agent. "Thanks, McGee." He was putting on his holster when something made him pause, a feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. Glancing to Tony's desk, he noticed the other agent had not returned from walking Ziva out to her car. He took two long strides over to Tony's desk and whipped open a desk drawer, spying Tony's weapon and badge still inside. Sprinting to the stairs, Gibbs called out McGee's name. "Get security to the parking garage," he ordered, noting the other man had already picked up the phone.

"Security alert, parking garage, level three," McGee instructed, remembering where Ziva always parked. He hung up the phone, grabbed his gun and followed Gibbs down the stairs. He caught up with Gibbs on the third level, running toward Ziva's car.

Gibbs spied the keys on the ground, recognizing them as Ziva's. His gaze was drawn to a spot a few inches away, knowing beyond a doubt the rust colored stain on the garage floor was blood.

xxxx

Tony woke slowly, his head throbbing and his arms aching. He tried to move his arms and found he couldn't. His hand were bound behind him and the memories flooded back—Ziva and he at her car, the lock blocked by something, the hit on his head. Tony groaned as he realized he'd been taken again. One thought immediately went through his mind.

_Gibbs is gonna kill me._


	14. Taken: Proof of Life

**Update! Sorry, no slashy goodness here, and probably not the next chapter either. Remember, the title is "Taken," and, well, Tony was taken again. Gotta have some mystery/adventure in the story! **

**Doubtful I'll update anything again before next week, sorry! **

**Usual Disclaimers Apply (I'm going to get that tattooed on me)**

**Taken: Proof of Life**

Tony struggled to sit up, taking in his surroundings as he did so. The windows were mostly blacked out, a few places where the paint had peeled letting in some light. He and Ziva were in a basement, he could tell that. A broken bicycle was propped against one wall, and a few items of clothing here scattered over by the washer-dryer connection. Other than that, Tony had no idea where they were. Still in DC? Farther than that? He also had no idea when they were. He couldn't tell if the light coming through the chipped window as from the sun or a street light and had no access to his watch. He looked over at Ziva. The woman was slumped against a column, looking like a rejected rag doll. But Tony did see her chest rising and falling with breath, so she was alive. Her hands were also tied behind her back but encircled the wood beam she was leaning against. Tony wondered about that because his hands, though bound, were not anchored. Tony used that to his advantage and moved over to the unconscious agent.

"Ziva!" He kept his voice a whisper, his foot nudging her. "Wake up, Ziva!"

Ziva's head rolled a bit before lifting from her chest. Her eyes narrowed with pain as they focused on Tony. "We have been…captured, yes?"

Tony nodded, wincing a bit as his brain sloshed. "Yeah…seems like old times for us ,doesn't it? Beaten and tied up."

"You should not joke about that, or about this, Tony," Ziva scolded. "This is not a good thing for either of us."

"Yeah, Ziva, I kinda figured that out already." Now that Ziva was awake, he took minute to take stock of his own injuries. Beyond the headache (he refused to even _think _the word concussion) and the ache in his arms, all he could feel was some scraping along his knees—must have been dragged into the basement—and a burning along his neck. "Ziva, are you hurt?"

"I do not think so," she replied. "My head, and where I was hit, but other than that, I am uninjured." She tested the plastic binding her hands together. "I wonder why I am bound around the post and you are not?"

"I have a theory about that," Tony said, stopping as a door above them was opened. Tony quickly scooted away from Ziva and watched as two men came down the stairs, both armed with pistols, dressed in black with black balaclava over their faces.

The men said nothing to them. One of them, the shorter one, held up a newspaper in front of each while the taller one took their pictures. Proof of life.

"You know we don't negotiate with terrorists, right?" Tony said. He could tell Taller was smiling under the black scarf.

"Yes, we know you do not negotiate, Agent Gibbs." Tall finished his photography and motioned for the other man to leave. "But others do."

The two men walked up the stairs and once more the basement was plunged in semi-darkness. Tony once again scooted over to Ziva. "Ziva, can you read my watch?" he asked, twisting around so his wrist was facing her.

"Your watch is missing, Tony," she said.

"Damn, I loved that watch." He shifted even closer to her.

"Tony, why do they think you are Gibbs?"

"I didn't have my badge on me, Ziva," he said.

"That does not explain why they think you are Gibbs," Ziva countered.

"I'll tell you later, Ziva," Tony looked at the woman tied to the post and knew there was no other way around it. "Just be glad we have two things going for us." Tony had totally moved around Ziva position on the post, his legs circling both her and the column.

"What two things?" Ziva felt her hands bump into Tony's crotch. "Tony! What are you doing?" she hissed.

"The first thing is be glad I always, _always_ obey Rule Nine. Lift your hands up a bit, Ziva," Tony instructed. "And open my belt."

Understanding dawned in Ziva as her hands worked the buckle of his belt. Her fingers slipped a time or two trying to extract the knife from inside Tony's belt, but she eventually pulled the sharp metal free. "And what is the second thing coming for us, Tony?" she said, panting after working hard to get the knife.

Despite their situation, hearing Ziva mangle an idiom made him smile. "Going for us, Ziva." Tony pulled his legs from around her and flipped around, his hands meeting hers where she held the knife. "The other thing is if they think I'm Gibbs, it means he's out there, looking for us." He twisted his head over his shoulder to look in her eyes. "And he's gonna be really, really pissed. I almost feel sorry for them."

xxxxx

Gibbs stared blankly at the computer screen, not seeing the information flashing by. His mind was on Abby's lab, waiting for her to confirm that the blood they found was Tony's, or Ziva's. Or both. It was also on the garage where Balboa was finishing securing the crime scene. And it was on McGee, sitting across from him, fingers flying over his keyboard as he worked to access the security tapes of the garage.

"Got it, Boss," McGee said, rising from his desk to approach the plasma behind Gibbs. "Here are Tony and Ziva exiting the elevator."

Gibbs watched Tony and Ziva's progress down the hallway. The picture flickered to show a different angle.

"Here they are walking to Ziva's car."

Another flicker and the two agents were at Ziva's Mini Cooper, talking intently. He watched as Ziva tried to put her key in the lock unsuccessfully. Her face showed surprise, then two black clad figures came into view, pistol raised then lowered, hitting both Tony and Ziva at the same time. The agents were dragged out of camera range before the video went black. "Anything before that, McGee?"

"Nothing out of the usual, Boss," McGee said. "A total of six trucks and/or vans arrived on the Navy Yard the eight hours before Tony and Ziva were attacked. All of them passed inspection at the gate."

"Check them again," Gibbs ordered.

"Agent Philips is already doing just that," McGee said. "I'm going to run the cars that entered as well. While Tony is pretty big, he and Ziva could fit into a trunk together." He moved back to his desk, sitting up at his computer. He watched Gibbs play and replay the video of Tony and Ziva exiting the elevator to her car and getting assaulted. "You know, Boss, it doesn't make sense. Ziva's car was the one disabled. Why take Tony, too?"

"They kidnapped two federal agents from inside the Navy Yard, McGee," Gibbs countered. "I don't think sense has a lot to do with any of it." He played the tape again. "We're looking at two assailants, right?" The frame froze as the black clad figures approached Tony and Ziva. "They hit them, then dragged them out of camera range. One disabled the camera as the other got whatever vehicle they were driving."

"Seems that way, Boss," McGee said. Both men turned as the ding of the back elevator sounded and Abby entered the bull pen.

"Got your blood analysis, Gibbs." She paused a bit. "It's Tony's."

Gibbs nodded. "Already figured that, Abby," he said, playing the video of Tony being dragged along the pavement, a dark streak trailing from his head.

Abby and McGee exchanged a look. "He'll…they'll be okay, Gibbs," Abby said. "I'm sure they're alive."

"I already figured that, too," Gibbs replied. "They would have killed Tony at the pick up if they wanted him dead, Abby. Neither of them are going to be killed. It's not in the plan." He caught their shocked faces. "There's something else going on here, something other than what the FBI is about to tell us."

Abby and McGee both turned to see Fornell and Sacks enter the bull pen. "Boss, how did you…" McGee started to ask, then decided not to. Some things were better left a mystery.

"Gibbs." Fornell put his hand out to Sacks, and the other agent handed him a manila envelope. "This was delivered to the Hoover building about a half-hour ago." Fornell pulled on a latex glove before opening the envelope. He pulled out two photographs, placing them on Gibbs' desk. One showed Tony with today's newspaper under his chin, the other one Ziva in the same pose.

"Proof of life," Gibbs said.

Fornell nodded. "Also, these were sent with the pictures." Fornell tipped the envelope. Out came Tony's watch. Wrapped around the watch was Ziva's new Star of David necklace, the one the team had bought for her to celebrate her new agent status.

"There was one other item, too."

"Agent Sacks!" Fornell turned on his younger agent. "I instructed you not to discuss that item. Did you not hear me, or have you chosen to just outright disobey me?"

"So put me on report," Sacks countered. "I don't agree with you on this. Agent Gibbs may know why they were included with the proof of life and keeping this evidence from him isn't helping the case."

"I wasn't going to keep them from Gibbs, you idiot," Fornell argued.

"What is it, Tobias?" Gibbs asked, puzzled by Fornell's actions.

"Sorry, Gibbs," he said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out another envelope. Fornell lifted a chain from inside, dangling it in front of Gibbs.

Hanging from the chain was Gibbs' dog tags.

Gibbs' mind flashed back to this morning. He'd finished showering and was just entering the bedroom when he spied Tony rummaging through a drawer looking for socks and had come across his dog tags. He'd watched Tony smile before slipping them on, tucking them under his shirt. Gibbs had pretended he hadn't seen the action.

"Boss, are those yours?" McGee asked, getting a nod in confirmation.

"Oh my god, that's so cute!" Abby squealed. "Like wearing your class ring or something."

Fornell looked from McGee to Abby to Gibbs before putting the dog tags on the desk. "They know?"

"They know."

"Know what?" Leon Vance came into the bull pen.

"Proof of life, Director," Fornell explained.

Vance looked at the pictures and other items on the desk, his gaze caught by the dog tags. "What are these doing here?" he asked the room, pointing at the dog tags.

"Tony was wearing them this morning," Gibbs explained.

"Why was DiNozzo wearing your dog tags?"

"You really want me to answer that right now, Leon?"

The two men's eyes locked for a moment before Vance backed down. "No, I don't," he finally said. "Agent Fornell, what can the FBI tell us about this kidnapping?"


	15. Taken: The Release

**Hello everyone! An update, miracle of miracles! This one continues the "Taken" theme, but alas, has no slashy goodness. Next chapter, I promise! Took me a while to figure how this was going to play out, hope it's not too disappointing. If you are disappointed, don't tell me, lol. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it on every chapter? **

**PS: Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I'm off this week, and lo and behold, it's the West Wing arc with Mark Harmon as Simon Donovan on Bravo this week, and I am loving it! If you've never watched the episodes, do yourself a favor and record tomorrow's two episodes, on Bravo, 9:00 AM and 10:00 AM EST. I love him! **

**Taken: The Release **

Tony winced as Ziva stabbed him once again. "Can't you aim that thing any better?"

Ziva continued sawing at Tony's bindings. "This is the dullest knife I have ever used, Tony," she complained. "When was the last time you sharpened it?"

"Uh, never?" Tony replied. "It's been in my belt since the last time I used it." He winced again. "For crying out loud, Ziva, have better aim!"

She paused. "You're crying? Out loud?"

Despite the pain in his hands Tony laughed. "No, just…wait." He twisted his wrists and felt the plastic bindings start to tear. "By George, I think she's got it!"

Ziva stopped herself from asking who George was as Tony slipped away from her back, arms flayling about.

"Sweet freedom!" he said, scooting around to face Ziva.

Ziva's eyes widened at the blood on Tony's hands. "Tony, you are bleeding!"

Tony reached over to grab the belt knife from Ziva's bound hands and wiped it off on his sleeve. "Well, yeah, you kept stabbing me, Ziva," he said casually.

"I though you were exaggerating!"

Tony shrugged. "Don't sweat it," he said, succeeding in cutting through Ziva's wrist restraints. He scooted over to her feet, working in silence until the bonds snapped loose. "Be careful standing up," he said, slicing into his own foot bindings.

Ziva used the post she had been anchored to in order to steady herself as she rose from the floor. Her legs were indeed a bit shaky, but after stamping her feet a few times she became steadier. She watched as Tony finished removing the plastic from his ankles, then reached down to aid the man to his feet, careful to not grasp his bleeding hand but his wrist. She was surprised when Tony enveloped her into a strong hug. "Tony…"

"You okay, really?" He pulled back to search her face. His hands roamed over her shoulders and hands, eyes scanning her form making sure there were no visible injuries.

"I am fine, Tony," she nodded, her voice hoarse. "I, thank you for asking."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Still not used to people loving you, are you, my ninja?"

Ziva would not go there. "What about you?" she asked, fingers lifting to touch the dark bruise on the side of his head. "Are you concussed? And what happened here?" Her fingers were lifting Tony's shirt collar to view the raw red mark along his neck.

"Head hurts, but I'm okay. Just need some aspirin." He felt the scrape on his neck. "This is why they called me Gibbs," he explained.

"I do not understand."

"Let's just get out of here, okay?" Tony looked at the high windows. No way they'd reach them. He started up the stairs, a faint red light shining down the darkened stairways. "Now, what the hell is that?"

Ziva peered around the banister, seeing the blinking red dot at the top of the stairs.

Tony crept up the treads, hoping the old wood wouldn't squeak under his feet. He was just about to the top when a car engine turning over sounded outside the building. Tony froze as the car drove away from the house, then stepped up the remaining stairs. "Well, that explains a lot," he said, looking up at the light.

Ziva started at his voice. "Tony!" she whispered.

"Don't worry," he said, still at full volume. "They're gone." He turned and walked back down the stairs, looking for something heavy but small. Ah, there. Tony lifted the chipped brick and hurled it at one of the blackened windows, shattering the old glass and letting light pour into the basement. "Come on, Ziva, let's get out of here." He moved back up the stairs.

Ziva followed up the stairs and halted near the top. The red light that she'd seen was part of a camera that had been fixed to the top of the door frame. "Tony, what is going on here?"

Tony reached out and pulled the unlocked door open, holding it wide for Ziva to walk through. "I wish I knew, Ziva," he said, following her out of the basement.

"McGee, any report on the vehicle recheck?" Gibbs was watching the video of Tony and Ziva once again, this time with Fornell and Vance close by.

The young agent shook his head. "No, Boss. Everything that passed through the gate had legitimate credentials. We're checking to see if all those used were the proper people right now."

"Good." Gibbs reached down as his cell phone rang, his brow puzzling as he read the caller ID. Snapping fingers at McGee, he waived the phone before answering. He knew McGee had already started the trace as he flipped the phone open. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey, Boss."

A waive of relief passed through Gibbs at the sound of Tony's voice. "Tony." Half a dozen heads turned in Gibbs' direction. "Are you okay? Can you talk?"

"Boss, we're fine, really," Tony replied. Ziva was coming back into the kitchen of the house after searching the rest of the premises, her gun drawn. "Seems whoever took us just left. We'd just gotten free and they drove off, just like that. Ziva's gun, badge, and both our phones were right here, as if they were left for us."

"Injuries?" Gibbs was remembering the bang on the head both agents had received.

"Minor, Boss," Tony said.

"Okay, I'm going to have McGee trace where you are, then he's going to come get you and take you both to the hospital to get checked out." Gibbs saw Abby and Ducky come into the bull pen. "And don't argue with me, DiNozzo."

"You know me too well, Boss." Tony couldn't resist. "Are you okay, Jethro?" He ignored Ziva's look of surprise.

Gibbs smiled at Tony's words. "Fine, Tony." He looked over at McGee and saw a thumbs up. "McGee has your location, so hold tight until he shows up. Get yourself checked out, then get home. Bring Ziva with you."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs flipped his phone shut and addressed the crowd around him. "They're fine," he said, arms already open for Abby to jump into. "McGee, get over there, pick them up, and take them to the ER. Do not let DiNozzo talk you out of it." He disengaged Abby from his arms and turned to gather his gun and badge from his desk. His fingers hooked the chain sitting on his desk, slipping the dog tags into his pocket.

"Perhaps I should go along with Timothy, Jethro," Ducky said. "Make sure Ziva and Anthony are well taken care of."

"They're not dead, Dr. Mallard." Gibbs voice was short. "Your services aren't needed."

Ducky paled at the words, turning on his heel and leaving the bull pen.

Gibbs ignored the shocked onlookers and turned to Fornell. "Tobias?"

"I think so, Jethro." Fornell turned to his junior agent. "Sacks, go with McGee to pick up DiNozzo and David."

"Right, I'll call our forensics to meet us there," Sacks said, pulling out his phone.

Fornell reached over and snapped the phone shut. "No forensics, Sacks."

"But it's a crime scene!"

"No forensics, Sacks!" Fornell said again.

"Agent Gibbs, you want to brief me on what you believe is happening here?" Vance said.

"You don't want to know, Leon." Gibbs nodded to Fornell and the two older agents left the bull pen, foregoing the elevator and jogging down the stairs.

Vance watched them go, then turned to McGee and Sacks. "Go," he ordered. The agents left the room, leaving Vance with Abby, who was backing out of the room. "Miss Sciuto," he called to her.

_So close_, Abby thought. "Yes, Director?"

"Can you access McGee's computer and check something for me?"

"Sure. Tim keeps the worlds worst passwords, so easy to crack," she said, slipping into his chair and clicking on the keyboard. In seconds she was in the system. "What can I do for you, sir?" Abby asked.

"Run the most recent State Department list of visiting diplomats and liaison officers from the Government of Israel."

Abby's eyes widened as her fingers flew over the keys.

Gibbs and Fornell walked to the Marine guard outside the Israeli Embassy. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, here to see Director David," Gibbs said, flipping open his badge. "This is Special Agent Fornell, FBI, same reason."

"Yes, sir," the sergeant said. "Director David's office called down and told us to expect you. Please release your weapons to the corporal and we will escort you to the embassy door."

Both agents went to the small booth at the gate, handing over their guns to the impossibly young corporal. Weapons secured, the Marine sergeant walked with them to the front door, which opened before they arrived. Gibbs paused as Malachi Ben-Gidon blocked the way in.

"Well, Agent Gibbs. Didn't expect to see you on Israeli soil ever again," Ben-Gidon said.

"Your boss is expecting me," Gibbs said simply.

"Indeed he is." Ben-Gidon moved aside and let the two agents pass. "And your friend, Agent Fornell? Can you not come and see Director David on your own, Gibbs? You really need the FBI as backup?"

"Agent Fornell isn't here on official business," Gibbs explained. "Neither am I." He paused just inside the door, holding the younger man's gaze. "Your director is expecting us," he repeated.

"His director has found you," came a voice from behind.

Gibbs and Fornell turned and faced Eli David. The Director of Mossad had aged a bit since Gibbs had seen him last, on the tarmac in Tel Aviv, when he'd left Ziva behind. The dark hair had grayed and more lines had appeared in his face. But the eyes were still sharp and Gibbs knew not to underestimate him.

"Director David," Gibbs walked toward the man, but didn't accept the hand held out in greeting.

A small smile ghosted David's face before he turned away. "Come with me, Gibbs," he said, moving to a room off the main hall of the embassy. "You, too, Agent Fornell. Malachi, leave us, please."

Gibbs and Fornell followed David, Fornell closing the door behind them and standing a bit away. This was Gibbs' show, Tobias thought. He was just along for the ride.

"So, you figured it out, Agent Gibbs," the director said, leaning on an ornate desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am surprised it took you this long."

"Taking DiNozzo through me off for a bit, but yeah, we figured it out."

"That was a happy accident. Of course, Malachi wanted to kill him, but I persuaded him to resist."

Gibbs let that slide. "So taking Ziva was a way to show that you can get to her?"

David smiled. "Of course it was, Agent Gibbs." The Mossad director's eyes turned flinty as they locked with Gibbs'. "Ziva belonged to me, Gibbs. To use as I wanted, and what I wanted was her in Somalia. You interfered with that, rescuing her before Mossad could utilize her to her maximum potential. Then you kept her." That last was spit out. "Kept her from me, from her country, from her duty. You had no right."

"Ziva is part of my family now, Director David, and I protect what is mine."

"Only because I am allowing it, Agent Gibbs. I believe I have shown that I can take Ziva from you if I want her." David's eyes turned colder. "But I don't want her."

"You don't want her."

David nodded. "I took her to show _you_, Agent Gibbs, that if I wanted Ziva I would have her. But I do not want her. She has been changed, by you, by the others around her. Even before she went to Somalia she was different, but I used her anyway. Now, she's less than useful. A wasted asset. Why would I want her back?"

"Dammit, man, she's your daughter!" Fornell couldn't contain his words. His Emily was his heartbeat, and couldn't understand how any man could say things like this about their child. "How can you speak of her like this? Wasted asset…don't you love her?"

"When she was mine, yes," David replied. "Now…she is nothing to me." The director circled the desk and pushed a button on the phone. The door to the room opened and Ben-Gidon entered the room. "Escort the agents out, Malachi."

Gibbs and Fornell were dismissed.


	16. Taken: Reunion

**Happy New Year again! Hope 2010 is treating everyone well so far. Here's the next chapter of "Taken." I'm pretty much in love with these boys, lol.  
**

**Taken: Reunion**

McGee pulled up the car to the curb, noting the FBI sedan parked in the driveway, two agents lounging against it. Agent Sacks jumped out of the car with a quick word of good bye and joined his Bureau associates with some haste. McGee and Tony shared a look, rolling their eyes, both thinking that the FBI agent must have reached his limit of exposure to NCIS and needed to be around his own kinds. .

Ziva roused in the back, having slipped into a light sleep on the drive over. "We are at Gibbs' house. Why?"

McGee shrugged. "Boss' orders, Ziva," he said, exiting the car and coming around to the other side.

Tony wobbled a bit as he got out of the car, suddenly glad for McGee's hand under his elbow to steady him. "Thanks, Tim," he said, trying to clear the buzzing in his brain.

"I still think you should have stayed in the hospital, Tony," McGee scolded.

Tony's head turned to McGee, regretting the movement immediately. "You say one word to Gibbs, and you'll be a very late probie, Probie," he said, moving up the sidewalk to the man standing at the door.

Ziva had moved ahead of the two agents, already engulfed in a hug from Gibbs on the porch. Tony smiled as he locked eyes with Gibbs, seeing the relief on his face at having them back.

Gibbs pulled back to survey Ziva's face. "You're okay?" he asked, fingers brushing along the bruise on her cheek.

She nodded, wincing a bit at his touch. "I am fine, Gibbs, really." She peered into the house, spying Fornell standing in the living room. "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"In a bit," Gibbs said, gently pushing her inside. "Go on into the kitchen and have Fornell make you some tea," he ordered, indicating McGee should follow.

"Gibbs..."

"Go," he said softly. McGee managed to herd her along, and they and Fornell disappeared around the corner into the kitchen.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Honey, I'm home!" he said with a big smile. Unfortunately, a spark of pain ran through the bruise on his temple and he winched, ruining the whole effect.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, shaking his head. "You should have stayed in the hospital," he said, moving closer to Tony, tilting Tony's chin to get a better look at the bruise. He picked up Tony's hands and scowled at the bandages.

"I hate hospitals," Tony countered pulling his hands away. "I'm okay, just a head ache and my hands don't hurt and if you don't kiss me right now I may scream."

Gibbs laughed, moving closer to Tony and touching his mouth lightly to the younger man's. Tony moaned in appreciation, lips parting and pressing harder, his hand coming to wrap around Gibbs, moaning again as Gibbs pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Tony tasted coffee and tension on Gibbs' mouth and tried with his own to ease Gibbs' worry. He felt a hand grip his hair, holding Tony tighter as his tongue delved deeper, the arm around Tony's back shaking, trying with a kiss to reassure himself that Tony was here, was alive.

Tony pulled back a bit. "Shh…" He rested his forehead against Gibbs'. "It's okay," he repeated, his voice a whisper. "I'm home, Jethro."

Gibbs took a deep breath, kissing Tony one more time and straightening up. A thousand thoughts and emotions were running through his head, but he kept them all under control. He'd deal with DiNozzo later. _Except for one thing_, he thought, reaching into his pocket. "Don't lose these again, Tony," he said, slipping the dog tags over Tony's head, resting them over his shirt collar so they wouldn't irritate the red scratch on his neck. Gibbs kept his hand over the tags as they lay on Tony's chest.

Tony reached up and covered Gibbs' hand. "You're not mad?" he asked.

"They look good on you," Gibbs said, his hand moving a bit on Tony's chest, rubbing along the hard muscle, sliding inside the shirt to skim over a distended nipple.

Even dog tired and with a screaming headache, Tony felt a shock of desire fly through him. He leaned into the caress, realizing he could be on his deathbed and Gibbs' touch would get a rise of out of him, literally. "I like wearing them," he said softly, leaning into Gibbs' hand, ghosting another kiss along the older man's mouth. "Shows I belong to you."

Gibbs' eyes flamed at Tony's words, as Tony knew they would. Gibbs had a possessive streak a mile wide and Tony loved it. His eyes started to close as Gibbs moved in for another kiss…

"Harrumph!"

Both men froze. "You have lousy timing, McKilljoy," Tony said, moving away from Gibbs with a smiling promise.

McGee came closer to them. "Yeah, well, Ziva's getting pretty anxious, Boss, and I didn't think you'd want her to come find you, since you I'm guessing she doesn't know yet."

"You didn't tell her?"

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Kinda didn't have the time, Boss. What with being kidnapped and all." Gibbs eyes narrowed. "You really want to head slap me right now, dontcha? ?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." He left the younger agents and walked to the kitchen. Fornell was pulling a mug out of the microwave and handed it to Ziva, who slipped a tea bag into the hot water. Gibbs went over to pour a cup of coffee before sitting at the table across from Ziva. Tony sat next to Gibbs, and McGee across from him. Fornell stood behind Ziva.

Gibbs took a breath before speaking. "Ziva…"

She held up a hand. "You do not need to continue, Gibbs," she said. "I have realized that this whole kidnapping was planned by my father and the Mossad."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Tony asked. He'd had his suspicions but nothing concrete.

"I am not as slow on the up tock as you might think," Ziva said.

Tony smiled but stayed mute.

"It was my car that was sabotaged, I was tied to a post, and there has been no official investigation of the event." She paused. "For that, I am thankful, Gibbs. To you, and to you, Agent Fornell," she added, twisting a bit to smile at the FBI man.

"It was a way to show us," Gibbs said, then corrected himself. "To show _me_ that your father can get you anytime he wants. I told him you were out of bounds, Ziva. I don't think he'll try it again."

Her eyes were sad as they looked at Tony. "I am sorry you got caught up in this, Tony." Ziva shook her head and turned back to Gibbs again. "Yes, he will try again," she argued. "I must speak to him, make him understand that I am not coming back to Mossad."

Tony caught the quick look that Gibbs and Fornell exchanged, realizing there was something they weren't telling Ziva. He reached out and grasped Ziva's hand. "Don't worry about me, Ziva. My hard head can take a few more knocks for you."

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva took a deep breath before wiping her sleeve across her eyes. "Now, I am tired and dirty and would like to go home."

Gibbs shook his head. "I want you to stay here, Ziva." He needed to know his people were safe.

"And I would rather go home, Gibbs," she countered. "I will be alright."

"Then McGee is staying with you," Gibbs ordered, holding a hand up at her protest. "Either McGee at your place or here with Tony and me."

"Fine. McGee it is." She got up from the table and walked swiftly out of the kitchen and ultimately, out of the house.

"Wow, she is pissed," Tony said, watching her leave. "Careful what you do tonight, Probie."

"I'll be fine, Tony," McGee said. He paused and put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Glad you're okay, Tony," he said before following Ziva.

"Thanks, Probie." Tony waited to hear the front door close before turning to Gibbs. "Okay, what aren't you telling her?"

Gibbs didn't answer, instead going over to the coffee pot and pouring himself another cup. He also filled an empty mug and brought it to Tony before snagging the sugar as well as the flavored creamer from the fridge, placing all three on the table and pointing at a chair. Tony sat.

Fornell shook his head at Gibbs and joined them at the table. "We went to see Director David, DiNozzo, and it went down just as Gibbs said."

Gibbs took up the story. "The bastard confessed to taking you and Ziva up front. Said you were a "happy accident" but since he wasn't going to keep Ziva anyway, it didn't really matter."

"So it was just for show? The whole kidnapping, the proof of life, the basement was just to prove he could?"

"But this is it, Tony. He's not going to try again."

The truth finally dawned on Tony. "He doesn't really want her back, does he?"

Gibbs nodded. "Called her a 'wasted asset. Doesn't want her back as an agent or…" His eyes hardened before he continued. "Or as a daughter."

Tony didn't respond, just looked at man in front of him. Fornell had his Emily, but Gibbs…he'd lost his Kelly. Tony searched Gibbs' face, reading the anger in his eyes. "Can we kill him, Boss?"

"And that's my cue to leave," Fornell said, scraping back his chair and getting to his feet. "Jethro, keep a closer watch on your people for a while, okay? It's getting hard to justify FBI time scrambling around after errant NCIS agents, you know."

"Thanks for your help, Tobias," Gibbs said, rising to his feet and shaking Fornell's hand. "Tony?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Tony held out his hand. "Thanks, Toby. Nice to be on the same side for a change, isn't it?"

"I'm sure it won't last, DiNozzo," Fornell said, leaving the kitchen and exiting the house.

Gibbs picked up the coffee mugs and placed them in the sink. "You, bed. Now."

Tony's eyes sparked with excitement. "Thought you'd never ask!" he exclaimed, running out of the kitchen, clothes trailing behind like loose sails in the breeze.

"To sleep, DiNozzo!" Gibbs called after him, following down the hall into the bedroom. "You're going to sleep, Tony," he said, smiling at the almost Tony standing next to the bed.

"Afterwards," Tony said, clad in only boxers and the dog tags. He jumped on the bed, landing on his knees, and falling face forward as a wave of dizziness took over. Gibbs was at the bed in an instant, slowly turning Tony over onto his back. "Wow, that was quite a rush!" Tony swallowed down the nausea, closing his eyes to keep the room from spinning. He felt Gibbs' hand on his head and mentally latched on, focusing on the strong touch.

"Come on, Spanky," Gibbs teased. "Crawl in bed and sleep."

Tony laughed at the name. He was suddenly bone tired and thought sleep sounded really good right now. "Sorry, Gibbs." He scooted under the covers and pulled Gibbs' pillow close, inhaling the other man's scent that lingered on the cotton.

Gibbs sat on the bed near Tony's head, a hand stroking through the soft hair on his scalp. "Just go to sleep, Tony. I'll be here when you wake up."

Tony snuffled a few times then dropped into sleep.

**xxxxxxx**

Gibbs was wrong, though. He wasn't there when Tony woke up, but he did hear the other man down the hall talking on the phone. Tony stretched, feeling no pain in his hands and just a slight twinge from the bruise on his head. He looked at the clock next to the bed noticed it was nine at night, realizing he'd been asleep for five hours. Feeling the urge to use the bathroom, Tony slipped out of bed and padded across the room, going about his business and brushing his teeth before heading once more into the bedroom, finding Gibbs straightening up the covers. "Hey," Tony said softly.

Gibbs turned to Tony, smiling softly as he approached. "Hey yourself," he said, hand coming up to hold Tony's chin and turn it to view the bruise on his temple. "Doesn't look too bad now," he said, nodding in satisfaction. "How's the headache?"

Tony shook his head like a wet dog. "All gone."

"And your hands?" Gibbs' own hands slid down from Tony's head across his chest, a feather light touch that made Tony shiver. He picked up a bandaged hand, bringing it to his mouth and planting a wet kiss on the palm above the bandage before pulling one of the fingers into his warm wet mouth.

Tony groaned at feel of Gibbs' mouth. "Don't hurt at all," he said, his voice hoarse. Gibbs' eyes were alight with mischief as they moved from Tony's face down his body, pausing on Tony's now tented boxers.

Gibbs released the finger from his mouth and licked his lips at the sight of Tony's erection. "And the rest of you?" he said as his hand dipped under the waist band of the boxers, skimming slightly against the now wet head of Tony's cock.

"Just…peachy," Tony groaned, moving closer to Gibbs so his hand slipped down farther into Tony's boxers.

"Good." With that, Gibbs pulled on the boxers and tumbled them both down onto the bed. In a quick move, Tony was under the other man, underwear stripped off, large calloused hand palming his cock with hot, heavy strokes. "Scared me, Tony," he said, nipping along Tony's jaw before working the sensitive cords in his neck.

"Knew you would be," Tony said, his breathing shallow with excitement. "You were my first thought when I woke up. Sorry about that."

"Not your fault," Gibbs said. "Just need to know you're here." He leaned up to peer down at Tony, his hand leaving Tony's crotch to come up and play with the dog tags lying on Tony's chest. "Meant what I said, about these," he continued. "They look good on you."

"Meant what I said, too," Tony countered. "I like wearing them. Like knowing I belong to you."

Gibbs' eyes flamed at Tony's words. He leaned in and captured Tony's mouth in a hard, hot kiss, tongue possessing Tony's mouth, echoing the idea of ownership.

Tony pulled Gibbs closer, reveling in the heat and strength of the older man. He marveled at his own words and actions. Tony DiNozzo, who once thought three dates was a serious commitment, belonging to someone else. But this was Gibbs and it was right. Tony had known that from the very beginning. He sighed as Gibbs moved down Tony's chest, wet kisses trailing down until he finally reached his goal. Tony leaned up to catch the fiery blue eyes staring up his body and shivered with anticipation.

"Mine," Gibbs declared before swallowing Tony down.

After that, Tony couldn't think at all.


	17. Taken: Late Night

**Update time! Do not be lulled by the start of the story and the conservation heavy part. You will be rewarded with slashy goodness, I promise. **

**Taken: Late Night**

Gibbs worked the wood quietly, the rhythmic motions hypnotic, the smell of the wood calming, more than the bourbon in the glass on the work bench. He'd left a dozing Tony in bed an hour ago, slipping on shorts and old tee shirt, needing the feel of the boat beneath his hands. The boat was helping him disseminate all that had happened over the last few days with Ziva and her father.

And the last few weeks with Tony.

With Ziva it was easy, though. Gibbs knew that Ziva would figure it out sooner rather than later, would realize that her father would have taken her if he'd wanted her. He knew that revelation was going to hurt her, but also knew she'd work through it alone, as she had so many other issues with her family. Gibbs wasn't much on sharing feeling and problems, but even he wondered how much Ziva could take before she reached her limit. She'd been through so much already. Ari, Rivkin, Somalia and now this. Gibbs would watch her closely, and hopefully, he or one of his team would be there when it happened.

As for Tony... He paused, reaching for his bourbon and sipping the liquor slowly. He savored the deep flavor and warmth as it spread through his body. Tony was like his bourbon, he realized. He had a deepness that was an acquired taste, one that very few could or did appreciate. And his warmth, whether it was felt by Gibbs while he was inside him or sleeping next to him or even just seeing him smile across a room spread throughout Gibbs and warmed him deep into his soul.

Gibbs took another sip, wondering when he'd become that guy who made sappy comparisons about his lovers. Hearing Tony's voice as he talked on the phone upstairs made him realize that it was Tony who did that. The younger man had so invaded Gibbs that being without him was not an option. Ever.

As he replaced the glass on the work bench and took up the sanding block again, he heard Tony enter the basement, snapping his phone shut as he lopped down the stairs. Tony's hair was still sex mussed, sticking up at all angles. He'd slipped on a pair of old jeans and an ancient Ohio State tee-shirt and, Gibbs noticed with a frown, was barefoot. "Watch your feet, Tony," he warned, eyes on the floor of the basement covered with splinters of wood.

Tony paused on the bottom step. "Abby says hello," he said conversationally.

Gibbs nodded absently. He'd gotten used to Tony and Abby being so close. Sometimes they talked all night, Tony lounging in the basement as Gibbs worked. He thought hard, trying to remember if Abby had talked to Tony that much when she and him were together. But the few times he was actually with Abby they hadn't really done anything but have sex. Looking back, his time with Abby now seemed a bit cold and calculated, but they both needed it at the time and it hadn't ruined their friendship at all.

"Anyone else call?" he asked Tony.

"McGee," Tony replied, pulling a bottle of beer out of his back pocket before sitting on the stair treads. "Said Ziva made him stroganoff and she's now sleeping." He slipped his phone away before speaking again. "She'll figure it out, Boss."

Gibbs nodded. "I know. We'll take care of her," he vowed. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah," Tony continued. "Ducky called to check up on me." His eyes narrowed as Gibbs' sanding paused for just a second at his words. "Kinda wondered why Ducky didn't come with McGee to make sure we were okay," he mused. "You usually don't trust us to other doctors."

Gibbs slanted Tony a look that said he wasn't fooled. "Just say it, Tony."

Tony took a pull on his beer before continuing. "McGee did mention that you and Ducky had words in the bull pen, Boss," he answered. "What exactly happened?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I might have been a bit…defensive when he suggested going along to the hospital." Gibbs could feel Tony watching as he sanded, waiting for him to continue. "Ducky wasn't as accepting of our situation as I had expected him to be, so I was short with him after you called."

"Not accepting, how?"

Gibbs gave a short sigh and turned to face Tony. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yeah, Boss, I think we really do." Tony straightened on the stairs. "You gave me the impression that things with Ducky were, well, ducky. Apparently, they weren't and I think I deserve to know what was said."

There was a long pause before Gibbs answered. "Ducky thinks I'm taking advantage of you."

Tony blinked. "How?"

"Emotionally. He thinks I might be playing on your…" Gibbs didn't want to use the words that Ducky had, that Tony worshiped Gibbs. That description played all kinds of havoc with Gibbs' emotions.

"On my what?"

"Your affection for me, Tony. I get the impression he thinks our being together won't last, at least on my side. And once the novelty of the situation wears off, I'll end up hurting you"

"What did you tell him?"

"That I would take care of you."

Typical Gibbs, Tony thought. "McGee said the same thing when I told him. Well, not exactly the same, but close."

"McGee? What did he say?"

"McGee warned me against hurting _you_, Boss," Tony explained. "Probie's very protective of you."

Gibbs actually blushed at that. "What did you tell him?"

"That I wasn't going to hurt you, and that what is between us is real." _And forever_, Tony continued silently. "I kinda got the impression he didn't quite believe me, even though he said he did."

"Yeah, I got that from Ducky, too." Gibbs took another sip of bourbon as Tony relaxed back against the stairs. Again he thought of Tony as the bourbon sped through his body, the tingle of the alcohol starting to be accompanied by the stirrings of desire. "We'll just have to prove them both wrong," he said, sipping again before placing his glass back down.

Gibbs resumed sanding, watching Tony out of the corner of his eye as the younger man played a game on his phone. He saw the bruise on Tony's face had almost completely faded, and that Tony had removed the bandages from his hands. Gibbs was happy about that, knowing they'd need to be in top form tomorrow.

"I got a call, too," Gibbs said casually. "From Vance."

Tony snapped his phone shut with a grimace.

"Told me that Director David has left the country," Gibbs said, stretching out the name to _Dahhh-veeeed_, something he did when he was pissed with people. "Also told me Director David tried to call him, but he refused the calls."

Tony was impressed. "Maybe Vance is finally starting to thaw towards me, Boss."

"I wouldn't go that far," Gibbs countered. "More like he didn't want to get between me and Ziva's father. Again."

Tony nodded in agreement, finishing the last of his beer. "That all you talked about?"

"Nope." Gibbs came over to stand in front of Tony.

Because of his sitting position on the stairs, they were almost eye level, with Gibbs a few inches higher. Tony looked saw the concern in Gibbs' eyes. "What is it?"

"He wants to see us first thing in the morning."

"Oh, yay," Tony said without any real enthusiasm. "Did you tell him about us?"

"Kinda didn't have the time," he said, echoing Tony's earlier words. "What with you and Ziva being kidnapped and all."

"Ha, ha."

"No, I think he figured it out with the dog tags," Gibbs explained.

Tony's hand automatically went to the chain around his neck, fingering the dog tags as they rested on his chest. He really didn't understand why he'd put them on this morning. It had been one of those spur of the moment things where he saw them and just slipped them on without thinking. But now, he didn't want to lose them. God, he was beginning to be a sap about these things, he realized. But he also realized they were more than just dog tags. They were Gibbs' and he wanted…needed the connection.

Seems Gibbs did, too. Tony caught Gibbs' eyes focusing on his hand as it touched the dog tags. Blue eyes moved up and caught Tony's, the fire burning bright.

"Upstairs," Gibbs said, his voice soft. "But don't strip."

Tony needed no second urging, scrambling up the stairs, making it to the bedroom fast.

Gibbs took his time, closing up the basement for the night, checking the coffee maker for the morning, and moving down the hall at a leisurely pace. He knew the wait would multiply Tony's excitement, the delay drawing out more and more desire from the younger man. It also heightened his own desire, denial being a good thing sometimes.

Gibbs finally reached his bedroom, finding Tony standing in the center of the room, eyes locked on the door way, tension evident by the way he was standing and desire visible from the hard erection straining his jeans. Yeah, sometimes it worked really well, Gibbs thought.

He walked over to Tony, feeling the heat radiating off the younger man. Leaning in, Gibbs brushed a light kiss over Tony's mouth, pulling back as Tony tried to deepening the caress. "Don't move," Gibbs ordered, "unless I say you can."

"Gibbs…" Tony hissed as Gibbs' hands moved under the tee-shirt.

Gibbs ignored Tony, intent on the flesh being exposed ever so slowly as lifted the shirt inch by inch. His fingers brushed lightly along Tony's skin, the reward of goose bumps making him smile. His fingers reached Tony's nipples and he ran a callused thumb across one before lifting the shirt a bit higher and dipping his head, teeth grazing the nub.

Tony balled his fists as a shock of desire spread from Gibbs' mouth to his already aching cock. He felt his shirt being taken off completely, felt a strong hand on his back pushing his body closer to Gibbs and groaned again, thankful that Gibbs didn't say he couldn't talk.

Gibbs' hands moved again over Tony's chest, up to his shoulders, the feel of the soft skin over hard muscle making his cock jump. God the feel of Tony, the smell of him... Gibbs moved his mouth higher as well, teeth scraping long the sensitive cords in Tony's neck, feeling the other man shiver at the touch.

Gibbs hands lowered to Tony's pants, quickly unsnapping the jeans and slipping a hand inside, shaking at the feel of Tony's hot cock under his hand. It was wet and hard and jumped at Gibbs' touch. Tony's hips moved closer, trying to get Gibbs to grasp tighter.

"Jethro…" Tony's voice was hoarse as Gibbs worked Tony's cock. "God…Jethro…stop teasing and get inside me," he pleaded.

"Greedy boy," Gibbs teased as his fingers scraped along Tony's sensitive cock head, sending another shiver through Tony's body. He deftly unzipped the jeans and slid them down Tony's legs. "Get on the bed."

Tony scrambled onto the bed, propping his head and back up on the pillows, his legs spread. H his eyes were drawn to Gibbs undressing. His mouth went dry at the sight of Gibbs' own cock, full and thick, ready for Tony's ass. "Jesus," Tony sighed, watching as Gibbs rubbed his cock, another jab of desire shooting through his spine as Gibbs pulled on himself, appreciating the audience captured on the bed. His own cock was resting against his belly, aching and leaking. Tony had to bite his lip to keep from touching it, his hands fisting balls of the bed covers, fighting to obey.

Gibbs moved over to the bed, one hand reaching toward Tony, ghosting over his hardness, but not quite touching. His other hand pulled out the small bottle from the drawer, quickly pouring the lube over his cock before sliding the slick substance onto Tony.

Tony writhed at the feel of the lube, legs moving wider apart on the bed. "God…Jethro…stop teasing," he said again. "I need…oh, Jesus," His words were prayerful as Gibbs slid one, then two fingers inside, twisting in just the right way. Tony's hips almost lifted off the bed, searching for more of Gibbs' touch. "Let me move…please…"

Gibbs moved slowly, shifting on the bed until he was between Tony's legs, never releasing the fingers inside the other man. He leaned down on one arm, breaths mingling as his lips touched Tony's. "Let go," he breathed the second before removing his fingers and surging inside.

Tony's reaction was fierce, pulling Gibbs inside as far as possible, legs encircling the older man's waist and squeezing hard. He felt his cock trapped by their bodies and moved even harder, setting the pace. He was a bit crazy, frenzied as his hands covered Gibbs, grabbing him where he could, hips still bucking off the bed."

Gibbs leaned up on his arms, stilling Tony's movements with his strong body.

Tony looked up at Gibbs, his eyes frantic. "Move…damn it…hard," Tony ordered, grasping at Gibb's ass and grinding harder.

"My pleasure," Gibbs said before starting to pound at Tony, hitching Tony's legs higher, each thrust hitting Tony just right until finally, with an upper octave scream, he came hard between their bodies.

Gibbs wasn't far behind, a few pumps of hips and he exploded into Tony, collapsing off a bit so he wouldn't crush the younger man. Both were breathing hard, gulping in air to calm their starved lungs and shaking bodies.

As the air cooled their bodies, Gibbs pulled Tony close, noticing that Tony was still shaking from their coupling. Holding him tightly, Gibbs vowed silently that nothing or no one was taking Tony from him.

Gibbs would do whatever it took to keep the man he loved.


	18. Taken: The Deal

**Update time! Note at the end about the update. Just have to say I've loved all the stories based on "Flesh and Blood." This forum has the best writes around, and I am so lucky to have found this world. **

* * *

**Taken: The Deal**

Tony looked up as the elevator opened, happy to see McGee and Ziva disembark. He cast a quick eye over Ziva, seeing that her bruises had faded as well. While there might be a hint of sadness in her eyes, her lips were quick to smile after spotting Tony at his desk.

"Hey, Zee-vah!" Tony rose and went to her, pulling her into a hug. He felt her stiffen at the embrace, then relax.

"Good to see you, Tony," she said, squeezing him back before releasing, an embarrassed flush across her beautiful face.

"And you, Probie!" Tony smacked McGee heartily on his back. "You survived spending the night with our ninja?"

"I probably had an easier time babysitting than Gibbs did," McGee countered.

"Oh, Probie, I doubt that," Tony replied, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Gibbs had it real easy, McGoo. Real, real easy."

McGee looked puzzled for a second. When the reality of what Tony had said hit him, he blushed up to his ears, stammered something about coffee and escaped from the bull pen.

Ziva watched in confusion. "Now what was that all about?" she asked.

"That was about what I was trying to tell you yesterday, before all that stuff happened," Tony said, leaning against his desk and pulling Ziva closer to him. "About who I'm seeing."

Ziva turned to him in expectation. Gibbs had insisted that Tony tell Ziva first thing, before she heard it from someone else, before it seemed as another betrayal. Tony had agreed, not wanting to hurt his partner anymore than she'd been hurt recently. "It's Gibbs, Ziva."

Ziva blinked a bit. "Gibbs' what?"

"No, not Gibbs possessive, like a cousin or niece," Tony said. "It's Gibbs. Singular. The actual man, Ziva."

"You…and Gibbs? You are seeing a man, and Gibbs is seeing a man, and it is both of you?" She frowned, moving away from Tony with displeasure. "I admit, I have never really understood your sense of humor, Tony, but this is taking it too far."

"Ziva…"

"I have nothing against homosexuality and do not care who sleeps with whom, but to make a joke of it, and to include Gibbs into this attempt at humor is hard for me to understand."

"Ziva…"

"I believed you had too much respect for Gibbs to use him for a cheap laugh, to make him the bud of your joke…"

"Butt of my joke…" he corrected, then backed up as she whirled on him.

"Then you admit it? That it was a joke?"

"What's a joke?"

Ziva moved back a bit as Gibbs exited the elevator, coming to stand next to them. "It is nothing, Gibbs," Ziva said, glaring at Tony. "Just Tony's usual sophomoric attempt at humor backfiring against him."

Gibbs raised a brow at Tony, waiting.

Tony shrugged. "She doesn't believe me, Boss."

"Tony!" Ziva scolded, upset he did not take her up on covering for him. "I hope he does much worse than head slap you."

"As much as I'd like to, Ziver, I can't for this," Gibbs allowed. "It's true. Tony and I are...together."

"Really?" Her eyes were like saucers as they both nodded. "Well, then, I owe you an apology, Tony. And condolences to you, Gibbs," she added.

Tony looked hurt as Gibbs laughed. "Ziva, I know it might take some getting used to…"

"A bit, yes." She smiled at them, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I will be fine, Gibbs, it is your life, well, yours and Tony's, and I want nothing but the best for both of you. So…mazel tov." She saw McGee coming back. "Ah, I think I want some coffee as well," she said, snagging McGee by the coat and pulling him back with her.

Tony and Gibbs watched as she left the floor. "Well, that was awkward," Tony finally said.

Gibbs spied something out of the corner of his eye. "Go on after her, Tony," he instructed.

Tony looked skeptical. "I don't think she wants to talk about it, Boss," he insisted.

"Go anyway." Gibbs shoved Tony along, watching as he exited the floor towards the cafeteria before turning his gaze up to the catwalk. He nodded to Director Vance and started towards the stairs.

xxxx

"Are we not a team, McGee?"

Tony paused at the sound of Ziva's voice, stopping short of entering the break room area.

"Yes, Ziva, we're a team." McGee's voice sounded confused. "What is all this about?"

"How could you not tell me about Tony and Gibbs?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that!" Ziva countered. "That…that is HUGE, McGee! And you knew! Don't tell me you didn't, because I just got what Tony told you about Gibbs having it easy."

"I didn't know for sure until yesterday, Ziva," McGee confessed.

"But you suspected, yes?"

"Well, yeah, Ziva." McGee sounded puzzled. "You didn't know?"

"If I had, I would not be confronting you, McGee!"

"But…even during all this time, you never suspected that Tony was into Gibbs?" Now McGee sounded shocked. "How could you not see it?"

"I thought…but then, Tony dated so much, and Gibbs never seemed that way, and…how? When? Not all this time, surely!"

"After the last time Tony was taken," McGee explained, then laughed. "No, that's wrong. Not the last time, the time before."

"And they are…serious?"

"Tony says so. Says it's forever."

"Forever? Tony?"

Silence from McGee.

"Well. Who would have thought it, hey, McGee? Tony, being with Gibbs? I wonder why Gibbs wants to be with Tony, though."

Tony had heard enough, and was about to interrupt as McGee's voice sounded again. "That's not fair, Ziva. Tony has a lot to offer, and I think he really loves Gibbs."

"Tony, in love?"

"It's happened before. And, uh, I saw them. Together."

"You…saw them?"

"Just kissing…"

"And?"

McGee swallowed so hard Tony could hear it around the corner. He smiled, waiting to hear what Probie was going to say.

"It was…"

"It was what, McGee!"

"Hot, okay? It was hot!"

That was Tony's cue. "McPeeper! Who knew you had a hankering to be the filling in a Tony/Gibbs sandwich!" he said, rounding the corner and sitting at the table with his team mates.

"I don't…Tony, that's not what I meant at all!"

"I know, Probie," Tony agreed, slapping his soundly on the back. "Besides, as cute as you are, we don't share."

Ziva choked on the sip of tea she just took.

Tony looked at Ziva waiting for her to compose herself. His expression was serious, and he knew her answer to his question was important. Important as his partner, but just as important as his friend. "Ziva, are you okay about this?"

"From what McGee has told me, you and Gibbs have been together for a while now, yes?" She paused for Tony's nod. "I have not seen any change in our team during that time, and as such, I do not expect that any change to happen."

"So…you're okay with it?"

Ziva smiled. "I am okay with it, Tony."

xxxx

"Perhaps we should wait for DiNozzo," Vance said as Gibbs closed the door behind him. Vance circled his desk and sat down, indicating Gibbs to do the same.

Gibbs shrugged, pulling out a chair from the conference table and sitting in front of the Director's desk.

"Let's keep this between us for right now, Leon," Gibbs suggested.

Vance took a breath, seeing Gibbs' stone face. "Very well." He opened a file on his desk. "As you know, fraternization between NCIS employees, while not prohibited, is, none the less, frowned upon."

Gibbs remained silent.

Vance opened a second folder. "What is prohibited are relationships between supervisors and subordinates. Clearly stated in NCIS Human Resource Code, Title Five, sub-section 12." He looked up at Gibbs, pissed beyond telling because there as still no response or emotion showing from the older man. "So, who's leaving the Major Case Response Team, Gibbs? You or DiNozzo?"

Gibbs brushed a small piece of lint off his pants before looking Vance squarely in the eye. "Neither of us, Leon."

"I'm afraid that's not an option, Gibbs."

"Breaking us up is a bad idea," Gibbs explained. "We work as a team, regardless of our personal lives, and no team works better."

"You're still breaking the rules, Gibbs," Vance pointed out. "And you're breaking one of your own, right? Rule…thirteen?"

"Twelve."

Vance nodded. "So, again, I ask. Who's leaving? You or DiNozzo?"

"And again I'm telling you, Leon," Gibbs drew out the Director's name, "neither one of us." Vance opened his mouth but paused as Gibbs held up a hand. "What I can give you is me, in two years."

"I'm not following, Gibbs."

Gibbs gave him a look. "My retirement from field duty, Leon," he explained. "I'm fifty-three, Leon. You know I'm due to be retired from field duty in less than two years, at fifty-five."

Vance nodded.

"I was planning on fighting it, figuring that SecNav would probably back me, and there'd you be, stuck with me for as long as I wanted."

"And you're willing to what? Not fight it?"

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed. "As long as you keep my team together for the next two years."

Vance was quiet for a long moment. "You'd do that, for DiNozzo?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yeah," Gibbs said again. "And in two years, you'll see, Leon, that he deserves the team."

"That part of the deal, too?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. You'll figure it out all by yourself." He rose from the chair and walked to the desk and held out his hand. "We have a deal, Leon?"

Vance gazed carefully at Gibbs before taking the proffered hand. "We have a deal," he said.

xxxxx

Gibbs left the Director's office with a sense of relief. He walked down the stairs, watching as his team reassembled in the bull pen. Whatever Ziva had been thinking about him and Tony must have been assuaged by Tony, as the pair were smiling and bickering like always. His team was intact, at least for the near future. Gibbs paused on the landing, smiling at Tony as he sat at his desk. Silently he vowed again that no one or nothing was going to keep him from the man he loved. He continued the rest of the way down the stairs, reaching Tony's desk just as his phone rang.

Tony felt Gibbs coming up behind him, hoping in the back of his mind he'd always have that connection with him. "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how can I help you?" he said with a wink at Gibbs.

"Hello, Tony."

His heart fell as a voice from the past sang through the phone line. "Hello, Jeanne."

* * *

**A/N So yeah, no slashy goodness, but a chapter to move us along. Had to resolve both Vance and Ziva and their reaction to the Gibbs/Tony relationship. Hope it didn't disappoint.**


	19. Taken: The Choice

**Update time. Kinda long, hope that's okay. I'm not getting a lot of reviews anymore (hint hint) but I know I'm being read by the read counts. So thanks for that, everyone! I love this story. I promise, though, the next few chapters will be fun ones. These boys are done twisting me into knots! Oh, slashy goodness at the end. You have been warned.  
**

* * *

**Taken: The Choice**

Gibbs rubbed the plane along the wood roughly, trying to work out his frustration on the boat. He'd been down in the basement since six, and it was now ten. His stomach rumbled, not with hunger but with tension. The tension he'd felt since Tony had received the phone call. His mind race back to those moments, after Tony had said her name.

"_Hello Jeanne."_

_Gibbs saw McGee and Ziva look at Tony in surprise. He caught their eyes and jerked his head, indicating them to leave the bull pen. Gibbs walked around Tony's desk to his own, sitting down and watching Tony as he spoke. _

"_Yeah…I'm fine. How are you?"_

_Tony's face was a mask of confusion, pointing to the phone in wonderment that she'd call. Gibbs' own face showed no trace of emotion, though his gut was churning. He just wasn't sure why. All he was sure of was the twist of fear that had raced through him when Tony had said her name. _

"_Ah…yeah, I think that'd be okay. Yeah…six is good. See ya then." Tony slowly replaced the receiver, still looking at Gibbs. "She…ah, wants to see me."_

_Gibbs remained silent as he watched as Tony rose from his desk to come over and lean against his, speaking when Tony was near, his voice pitched low. "And you agreed." It was a statement, not a question. _

"_Yes." Tony leaned a bit closer to Gibbs. "Just a drink, Jethro. To hear what she wants to say. I owe her that."_

_A voice inside of Gibbs screamed that Tony didn't owe her anything, but he kept silent. _

_McGee and Ziva re-entered the bull pen, giving both Gibbs and Tony inquiring glances, but neither addressing the phone call from Jeanne. Gibbs looked up at Tony and cocked a brow. "It's fine, Tony," he finally replied. _

"_One drink," Tony promised. "I won't be late."_

Gibbs stole another glance at his watch, seeing it turn to ten-thirty. He attacked the boat again, his strokes on the wood hard and deep. He looked at the bottle of bourbon on the work bench, then decided against the drink. He needed a clear head right now. His mind was already filled with thoughts and emotions confusing him, the last thing he needed was the fuzziness of booze adding to them.

He thought back to a few weeks ago, to a time when Gibbs thought all this was behind him, had decided it was better being alone. Then Tony was taken that day and he'd felt things that he shouldn't have, had kissed Tony in the elevator and bam, he was smack dab back in a full fledge relationship. He remembered now what he hated about being involved with another person. The insecurity, the doubt. Feeling vulnerable. But he was stuck, he knew. Tony had made a home in his heart. Which was why Tony being with Jeanne tonight was making Gibbs crazy.

He dropped the plane and picked up the wood glue, filling in the cracks between the planks, thinking about Tony and Jeanne together. The one drink must have evolved into two, then dinner, then…

Gibbs refused to think beyond that. Refused to even acknowledge the burning inside him could be jealousy at Tony seeing his old lover. A lover that, despite of what happened during their last encounter, Gibbs wasn't sure Tony was really over. Gibbs knew that Tony had really loved Jeanne, knew without a doubt that Jeanne was the first person Tony really had ever loved.

He squeezed out the wood glue, his hand shaking so much it overshot the seam and squirted all over the boat. With a curse, Gibbs tossed the glue across the basement, picking up a rag and wiping off the extra adhesive from the unfinished boat. He finished cleaning, leaning his head against his arms as they lay on the boat. Who was he kidding? He thought. Of course he was jealous. Not just jealous, but afraid.

Afraid of losing Tony.

"Hey."

Gibbs' head popped up, seeing Tony at the bottom of the basement stairs. He hadn't heard the younger man arrive, not his car, nor his steps above in the house, a testament to how distracted Gibbs was. "Hey," Gibbs replied, picking up the rag again, rubbing it along the seam to seal the glue down.

"Sorry I'm so late," Tony said, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

Gibbs shrugged.

"She insisted we have dinner," Tony explained, pulling off the tie from around his neck and tucking it into his suit jacket pocket. He slipped the jacket off, twisting a bit to lay it over the balustrade.

Again Gibbs shrugged, this time accompanied by a vague "uh-huh." He kept his hands moving over the boat and his eyes off Tony. He knew Tony would tell him what they discussed. He just wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"It took her a long time to get to the point, Boss," Tony said. "Insisted we have dinner."

"You said that already," Gibbs noted, still not looking over at Tony. He could hear the tension in Tony's voice.

"Yeah, I did."

He finally looked over at Tony, catching the expression in the younger man's eyes.

And he knew.

"She still loves you."

Tony nodded. "She said she realized I was lying when I said none of it was true," he explained. "Knew it had to be true, that no one could fake what I had felt, not even me."

Gibbs gripped the rag in his hand tightly, knuckles turning white. "So, which you is he in love with, did she say?" he asked, keeping his voice even. "Tony Dinardo, film professor? Or Tony DiNozzo, NCIS Agent?"

Tony laughed, but without humor. "Both, she said. Figured that I'm both of them, and because she fell in love with one, she loves the other one, too."

"And you believe her?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know what's in her mind, Boss, really. She certainly sounded sincere." Tony rubbed the back of his neck, his ears reddening a bit and his gaze looking slightly to the left of Gibbs' eyes. "She, uh, wants to try again."

Gibbs kept silent, waiting for Tony to say he'd told her no, that the idea was ridiculous, that he was involved with someone and the last thing he needed was to reawaken old wounds…but none of that came. His gut twisted even more and this time when he looked at the bottle of bourbon he didn't pause. Walking over to the work bench, he pulled the bottle to him, snagging the dirty coffee cup as well. Tossing the dregs of coffee onto the sawdust covered floor, he poured a healthy shot into the mug and downed it before addressing Tony again. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"She wouldn't let me answer her," Tony said, rising from the step and coming over to Gibbs. "I was just about to answer when she stopped me, saying I should think about it and that she'll call me tomorrow. Then she left the table." He took Gibbs' mug and the bottle from the older man's hands, placing both back on the work bench. He raised his hands to Gibbs' face, searching the shuttered blue eyes, trying to figure out what Gibbs was thinking and feeling. "I'm going to tell her no, Jethro."

"Are you, Tony?"

Tony blinked, both at Gibbs' words and tone. "Yes, I am," he affirmed. "I don't want her back. I'm happy with what I have now."

"Then why didn't you tell her that? Tonight?"

"Jesus, Gibbs, I tried!" Tony poured his own shot of bourbon, downing the alcohol quickly and grimacing at the taste. "Did you not hear what I said? She ran out of the restaurant."

"And you didn't follow her?"

"I…" Tony's words halted, unable to answer. Of course he could have followed her out, why hadn't he? Because he'd been too stunned to speak, much less move? Or…was there something else that had kept him frozen to the table? For a split second his mind went there, went to idea of being with Jeanne again. His expression eased with remembered affection.

Gibbs caught the look. "You're considering it, aren't you?"

Tony's head whipped to face Gibbs again. "No!"

"Maybe you should." The words were angry. "I mean, it has to be a much better deal for you, to be with her."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't love her, Jethro," Tony said, the unspoken _I love you_ between them.

"You still need to think about it, Tony." He moved away from the boat to stand near Tony again. "You did love her once. Think about that. Think about what she can give you that I can't. Think about having a family, acceptance. A real future."

"Don't do this," Tony pleaded. "Don't push me away."

"You have to chose, Tony."

_You have to chose_. Those were the same four words that Jeanne told him once before. Anger started inside him, bubbling to the top. "Why do I have to chose?" he demanded. "What happened to your proclamations of 'you're mine' and that I belong to you? Why don't you tell me what to do, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not this time, Tony."

Tony couldn't believe this was happening. His world was tipping over and he had no way to stop it.

Gibbs' hands rested on the work bench, his face turned away from Tony. "Go now, Tony."

Tony turned away, grabbing his coat jacket from the stairs and racing up from the basement. Gibbs heard his steps across the floor above, then the front door slamming followed by a car engine revving and tires squealing away. He picked up the bottle of bourbon and poured another shot, drinking it down from his mug quickly. Gibbs looked around at the basement, at the stairs, picturing Tony there. He looked at the boat, remembering teaching Tony how to use a hand drill. He looked up the stairs, thinking of Tony cooking dinner for them both, the scents wafting down the basement a reminder that he wasn't alone any more. He closed his eyes, picturing Tony in his bed, soaked with sweat and sated from his love making, eyes shining with the love for him that Gibbs wouldn't let him say.

Gibbs realized he was doing it again. He was running. Pushing someone away when they got too close, just as he'd done with the exes. But this time he knew what he was losing was more important. He was throwing away his soul. Tony had been right, he did belong to Gibbs. But just as equally, he belonged to Tony. Gut twisting again, he hurled the mug against the wall of the basement before rushing up the stairs.

xxxx

He drove for hours, ignoring the rain as it splashed against the DC streets. He went to all the usual places but didn't find what he was looking for. Finally, admitting defeat, he drove back home, shivering as the temperature dropped and the downpour increased. He pulled into the driveway, eyes focusing through the foggy windshield at the figure sitting on the steps in front of his door. He got out of the car, the rain soaking his clothes instantly.

Tony watched as the sodden figure rose to stand as he approached. "Hey," he said, wondering why Gibbs was here at his place, his heart racing even as his head told it to calm down. "Why didn't you go inside?" Tony asked, trying to reach around and put his key into the lock.

Gibbs shrugged. "Didn't seem right," he replied.

"You're soaking wet," Tony said, watching as Gibbs shivered. "And you're cold. Let's go inside and get you…"

Gibbs reached out a hand, stopping Tony's movements toward the door, pulling his attention back to Gibbs. "I changed my mind."

Tony's racing heart stopped.

"I want to…I want to chose…I…"

"Gibbs…"

"Pick me." Gibbs swallowed as the words poured out, his grip on Tony's arm tightening. "I want you to pick me, Tony. I need you. I need you in my life. Jeanne…she had her chance. You are mine now. So…pick me."

Tony smiled softly, placing a finger on Gibbs' mouth to halt the flow of words. "Shh…It's okay. You had me at hello."

Gibbs blinked, water drops scattering from his lashes. "I didn't say hello," he said, confused.

Tony laughed, loud and long before gathering Gibbs into an embrace and kissing him soundly.

xxxx

Tony squeeze the gel soap into his hands before rubbing it along Gibbs' back. The hot shower had done its trick, warming up the older man from his time outside Tony's apartment in the cold rain. They hadn't really said anything since coming inside, Tony more intent on getting Gibbs into the hot water than talking. But now he leaned back against the tiles, pulling Gibbs' back against his chest, rubbing the soap along Gibbs' chest while Tony's mouth moved along his ear. "I love you," he finally said, his voice as soft as the hands rubbing along the older man's chest.

Gibbs stilled the words. "I love you, Tony," he said simply, his eyes closing against the feelings running through him as well as the stroking of his skin. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

"Didn't." Tony pushed a bit, turning Gibbs around to face him. "Was never going to chose Jeanne, Jethro," he admitted. "Yes, for a split second I thought about being with her, but then remembered it's you I love now. You I need." He reached up, pushing back the wet strands of silver hair lying across Gibbs' forehead. "You, Jethro."

A shudder passed through Gibbs at Tony's words. His head lowered to Tony's shoulder, pulling the younger man close.

Tony felt the shudder. "You're cold again," he said, pulling Gibbs out of the shower and bundling him into a huge fluffy towel. He reached in and turned off the water in the shower.

"Not cold," Gibbs said, pulling the tower away from his body, showing Tony the hard erection straining forward. "Hot. Want you now, Tony," he demanded. Dragging a still damp Tony out of the bathroom, Gibbs moved them both to Tony's king sized bed, tugging Tony down on to the bed with him in a tumble of arms, legs and raging cocks. Gibbs snagged Tony's mouth in a kiss, a hot, wet kiss that soaked both of them with spreading desire. Tony felt Gibbs' hand moved down and grasp his cock, pulling the sensitive flesh as Tony writhed against him, needing more of his lover, needing everything. He reached over and pulled the small bottle over, soaking them both with the slick substance, sighing in relief as Gibbs' fingers delved deep, opening Tony to Gibbs' cock. He shifted his legs, letting Gibbs know he was ready.

Gibbs moved between Tony's legs, poised at his hot entrance, flaming blue eyes locked with Tony's fiery green ones. "I love you," Gibbs said again, surging inside.

Their coupling was slow and soft at first, each thrust from Gibbs a vow, each parry from Tony a promise of forever. Slowly, they both felt the need to speed up, Gibbs feeling himself tighten inside Tony. He reached between their bodies and grasped Tony's cock, squeezing just enough to push his lover over the edge as they both found completion together.

xxxx

Tony felt the warm wet cloth against his skin and opened his eyes, spying Gibbs above him, a look of wonderment on his face.

"Thank you," he said to Tony, tossing the cloth away and climbing back into bed, pulling Tony close to him.

"You're welcome," Tony replied, knowing what Gibbs meant.

They were going to make it, Tony knew. They were forever.


	20. Taken: Jetlag

**So, next chapter. This one is a tag to "Jetlag." I haven't incoporated an episode into the Taken Universe before, but the end of this one just screamed for me to do so. (I am, of course, ignoring all the implied Tiva at the end of the episode and will life in my nice, save Tibbs world for a while longer!). Also, my extreme apologies for using "chose" instead of "choose" in the last chapter. Mea culpa. **

**

* * *

**

**Taken: Jetlag**

"Hey, Boss?" Tony tapped gently on the door. "You need any help?"

The silence coming from the other side of the door was deafening. Tony figured Gibbs felt bad enough, having been hit by a car and hurting his shoulder; the last thing he needed was someone assisting him in getting undressed. But Tony wasn't just someone, and he was a bit concerned when all he could here was the water rushing from the jets of the whirlpool tub, and nothing from Gibbs. "Boss?" he asked once again.

"No, I'm fine," finally came the reply. "Just…took longer than I thought."

Tony smiled at Gibbs' stubbornness. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing a splash of water and a slight moan of pleasure coming from the bathroom.

They'd decided to come to Tony's place after work for two reasons. The first was that Tony, just back from Paris, didn't have any clean clothes left at Gibbs' house. The second was behind the bathroom door. Tony's apartment had a huge Jacuzzi bath tub, and Tony knew that Gibbs was sore, not just his shoulder but all over. Gibbs would never admit it at work, but he needed some attention to his injuries.

Tony had been shocked to see Gibbs' arm in a sling upon his return to the Navy Yard. Despite his blaming of McGee, he knew instinctively whose fault this was. And the person at fault was soaking right now in his tub.

Knocking one more time, Tony opened the door. "Mind if I come in?" he said, not waiting for an answer. His grin widened as he spied Gibbs in the tub, eyes closed, surrounded by bubbles and pulsating water. "That's a good look for you, Boss," Tony said, sitting down on the floor next to the tub and dipping a hand into the sudsy water.

Gibbs opened one eye for a brief moment. "I'm going to smell like you for a week," he noted. The bubbles were from Tony's bath gel—and Tony had used a lot of it.

"That's kind of sexy," Tony mused. "But seriously, how do you feel?"

Gibbs shrugged, then winched. "Seriously? Like hell."

"You should have let the car hit McGee." Gibbs just shook his head, as Tony expected. "It's possible that McGee would have gotten out of the way by himself."

"Would do the same for you, Tony."

"And I'd be just as pissed, Jethro." Now Gibbs did open his eyes, giving Tony an inquisitive look. "You take too many chances. And whether you believe it or not, you are not indestructible. Time is catching up, Boss."

"You saying I'm old?" Gibbs sat up in the tub to face Tony.

Tony reached behind Gibbs' back, snagging the pillowing towels he'd used just before they sank into the water. He surveyed Gibbs as the bubbles slowly fell away from his body. His right shoulder was a huge blue bruise, testament to the dislocation and resetting he'd undergone at the emergency room. There was a scrape about six inches long along his right arm, and another one on his right cheek. He shook his head. "I'm saying you're older, Boss," Tony explained. "Let me and McGee and Ziva take the hard lumps now and then."

"You've had your share of close calls already, Tony," Gibbs reminded him, sitting back against the tub again, nodding as Tony rearranged the towels. "And you're not exactly young anymore."

"Ouch." Tony hated being reminded he'd passed his fortieth birthday last month.

Gibbs smiled, closing his eyes once more and sinking into the heated water. "It's not something I can control, Tony. It's instinct to take care of you, of the team. Just a reflex."

"Try and curb it once in a while," Tony grumbled, dipping his hand in the water again, grabbing the sponge floating on top. He started rubbing the soapy sponge across Gibbs' chest, being mindful to not rub along his right shoulder. "I'd like to have you around for a while."

"Won't be for too much longer, Tony."

The sponge stilled, Tony's eyes wide at Gibbs' words. "Did the x-rays find something? Are you sick?"

Gibbs sat up at the panic in Tony's voice, the towels behind him slipping into the water unnoticed. "No, nothing like that," he explained, taking Tony's hands in his. "I'm fine. Well, except for the shoulder, I'm fine. I meant I won't be a field agent much longer."

Tony sighed. "Oh, yeah. I always thought you'd fight that."

"No, not gonna," he said, shaking his head. "Heard that SecNav wasn't agreeable."

"And we know Vance wouldn't back you." Tony frowned as a memory returned. "Hey, we never met with him about us," he noted.

"I did, while you and Ziva were gone."

"And?"

Gibbs shrugged and winced again. "And nothing. Told him it wouldn't affect the team. He said he'd keep an eye out and that was it." Gibbs felt no guilt in lying about this to Tony. He knew Tony would protest, would volunteer to leave the team, or worse yet, leave NCIS all together so Gibbs would have the chance to stay in the field longer. And that was not something Gibbs was willing to have happen. Gibbs knew Vance wouldn't say anything to Tony, too. He moved his right shoulder a bit, winching again as pain shot through it. _And many more days like this made his choice seem not so bad after all_, he thought.

Tony dipped his hand in the tub, noting how cold the water had turned. "Come on," he told Gibbs, rising from the floor. "Let's get you out of here." Tony turned off the jets and released the drain stopper.

Gibbs allowed Tony to help him stand up and get out of the tub. He sensed Tony needed this, needed to fuss over him. He watched as Tony reached around and grabbed a dry towel from the rack, pulling it around his body and rubbing briskly. Truth be told, he liked Tony doing this, liked knowing his young lover was concerned for him. The situation a few days ago, with Jeanne, had scared Gibbs more than he wanted to admit. There was still a part of him that worried Tony would think he was too old, too grumpy, too _male_ to think about a future with him. But this…this was good. Tony was worried, caring. And even though he'd called Gibbs "older," it was with love and affection.

Gibbs watched as Tony moved down his body, the towel rubbing softly along his bath sensitized skin. He could feel himself growing harder as Tony knelt down to reach his legs, the younger man's head even with his crotch. Gibbs leaned against the sink counter, pushing his hips out and displaying himself, frustrated that Tony continued drying him off instead of noticing his cock.

"Yeah, I see it," Tony finally said, reading his mind. "I just don't think you're up for it."

Gibbs laughed, tangling his hands in Tony's hair. "All evidence to the contrary," he said, voice pitched low, pulling back and forcing Tony's eyes up. "Please…"

That did it. Tony was only human, and the smell of Gibbs was already driving him insane, but he'd resisted…until the please. All he wanted now was to make Gibbs feel good. Tony threw the towel down and grasped Gibbs' hips, pulling him closer, mouth fastening on his cock. Both men sighed at the action.

Gibbs melted against the counter, the hot wetness of Tony's mouth making his knees weak. Tony knew just how to play him—teeth scraping, tongue lapping, hands molding flesh until his whole body was lit from inside.

Tony moaned at the taste of Gibbs, the hardness caressing his tongue, the heat of the cock warming his mouth. He moved his head up and down, one hand twisting along the base, the other rolling the sensitive sac below. He could feel Gibbs' hand tighten in his hair, the small pricks of pain urging Tony on, knowing what Gibbs wanted, happy to give it to him. He moved back a bit, mouth just on the head of the hard cock, and bit down ever so hard. Tony swallowed Gibbs back down as he poured his climax into Tony's mouth.

Tony held Gibbs until his shaking ended. He rose from the floor, once again pulling a towel around Gibbs. "You need to get to bed," Tony said, kissing Gibbs softly, tongues dancing together.

"What about you?" Gibbs asked, reaching down and brushing along Tony's own hard cock.

Tony batted away the hand. "You can return the favor later, when you're not so beat up," he replied, moving them both into the bedroom.

With a minimum of fuss and against Gibbs protests, Tony quickly had the older man dressed in pajama pants and a tee shirt and tumbled into bed. He opened a medicine bottle and handed Gibbs a pain pill and a glass of water, watching until it was taken.

Gibbs raised a brow. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he commented.

Tony climbed into bed, flipping off the light and snuggling against Gibbs good shoulder. "Only a lot," he laughed. "How many times have you taken care of me, Boss?"

"Never counted."

"Well, it's been quite a number of times, so it's nice to return the favor." He pulled Gibbs closer. "Meant what I said, I want you around a long time. If that means taking care of you like this, well, so be it."

Gibbs reached down and kissed Tony's head. "Thanks. I love you, Tony."

Tony's heart raced at the words. He wondered if it would ever not race when Gibbs said that. He hoped not. "I love you, too."


	21. Taken: Vacation

**Hello gang! Hope everyone is happy and healthy. Sorry it took so long to update, lol. Sometimes real life is just too busy. Anyway, here's the update. It's way mushy but forgive me, I wanted the boys to have a bit of fluffy fun. **

* * *

**Taken: Vacation**

Gibbs raised his head at the sound of the car engine, then sighed, recognizing it not to be Mike's old truck. He couldn't believe Mike had taken off without him. Growling a bit and glancing once again at his watch, Gibbs returned to not reading the book in front of him, his mind occupied with thoughts elsewhere.

He'd thought his annual trip to Mike's house in Baja had come at the right time. After three months together, really, really together, he and DiNozzo were starting to get on each others nerves. They were with each other…what was the phrase? Oh, yeah. Twenty-four/seven. Waking up together, working together, going home together. And they were both beginning to irritate each other with little quirks and habits that grated on the other. Like when Tony never, ever did the dishes. He just used every plate and then stacked it into the sink, either not realizing that Gibbs did the dishes, or ignoring the fact there were no clean ones and eating food directly from pans and fast food containers. Then again, Tony hated the fact that Gibbs never, ever put the seat down. More than once he'd listed to Tony screech like a woman in the bathroom, complaining about the seat. Then there was the fact that Tony argued every time Gibbs tried to turn on the heater. Or that Gibbs had a bad habit of using all the milk and putting the empty carton back, irritating Tony when he wanted cereal and had no milk.

So yeah, the break with Gibbs being gone came at the right time, neither of them really sorry to see the older man go, both realizing they needed the space. Neither of them wanted a permanent break, but a little time away would be a good thing.

Or so Gibbs thought.

Because two days into his stay at Mike's he realized he missed Tony. Missed him a lot. He called Tony that night, hearing a need in the other man's voice that echoed his own. Three days in, watching Emira on the beach, he thought to share a smile with Tony and felt empty not to find him near.

The nights were worse. Twisting on the bed, Gibbs realized they had slept together, in the actual sense of the word, every night for the past three months, with one exception—the night Tony stayed with Prince Sayif. _And look how that turned out_, Gibbs thought. It wasn't the sex that he missed. Well, not entirely. Gibbs didn't realize until he wasn't there how accustomed to Tony being in his bed he'd become. He missed the other man near him, sprawled out like a starfish, covers askew and snoring softly. He missed the warmth of another body in bed with him, missed feeling another's heartbeat as strong arms held him close. He lay awake, the moonlight streaming through the windows and wondered when he'd become that guy. That guy who couldn't stand being away from his lover, who felt bereft when they weren't close by. With a mental head slap to himself, he realized it all started three months ago, when Tony had been taken, and his feelings for Tony had bubbled up and taken over. Smiling in the dark, Gibbs realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

But on day four, after another night of tossing and turning, and when he turned to ask a question to a Tony that wasn't there, he realized he missed Tony too much to go another ten days without him.

That day he told Mike he was going back to Washington, but not why. Gibbs hadn't told Mike about him and Tony yet, and figured he'd do it on the way to the airport. He'd been packing and changing his airline when Mike suggested that Tony come down here instead of Gibbs going back to DC. Gibbs had blinked at Mike's words, then laughed, realizing Mike's contacts at NCIS were still reporting, especially about his old Probie.

So yesterday Gibbs had worked the phones, calling in four favors from three other teams to get coverage of the MCRT without DiNozzo. His next call was to Vance, who happily agreed to Tony leaving for vacation. Seems Tony had been miserable at work, taking it out on the team, snapping so hard at everyone that no one was speaking to him, Abby included, who, Vance reported, had actually hit DiNozzo with Bert the Hippo before banning him from her lab.

So he'd bought Tony an airline ticket and told his young lover he'd be there to pick him up. But Mike apparently had other ideas, leaving with Layla and Emira before Gibbs woke up, a note left telling Gibbs he'd pick up Tony at the small airport.

Checking his watch one more time, Gibbs sighed again, knowing Tony had landed at the Baja airstrip an hour ago, and it wasn't that far away and why weren't they back yet oh wait was that a car…Gibbs jumped from the table and headed outside, watching as Mike's old truck roared up the dirt road. Squinting through the dust, he spied Mike, Layla and Emira in the front seat of the truck. Just as he was wondering where Tony was, Mike turned the truck and he saw Tony in the bed, clutching the side of the truck bed as the wheels spun beneath him. Barely waiting for the truck to stop, Gibbs jumped into the bed and was on Tony in an instant.

Mike turned off the engine, quickly escorting his girls into the house. "Come on, ladies," he said. "Let's leave those two alone for a bit."

Tony groaned as Gibbs' mouth landed on his, taking his lips in a hot, wet kiss. The bed of the truck was hard and uncomfortable, but the feel of Gibbs holding him made Tony forget his discomfort. He pulled Gibbs closer, moaning again at the touch of the older man, reveling the heat and hardness he'd missed so much even though it was just a few days. Despite the pain in his knees, Gibbs straddled Tony's legs, pushing hard against the younger man, tongue delving deep. Five days apart, and they both were acting like it had been a year, grasping at each other with hard hands and bruising lips.

Tony pulled his mouth away with a gasp. "I may sound like a fucking girl, but I missed you so much!" he said before claiming the older man's mouth again.

Gibbs replied with a gasp of his own as Tony clutched Gibbs' hips closer, smashing their erections together. "God, Tony, we can't do this here…now," he said, pulling away and sitting down on the bed of the truck next to him. He sat with his back against the truck cab, holding Tony's hand and willing his breath and cock to both slow down and relax. The edge was off of their desperation, both now alright with sitting next to each other.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tony said. "I just…I didn't expect it, you know?" Tony's five days apart from Gibbs had been miserable. And though he knew it was wrong, he'd taken out his frustrations on his team, earning glares of resentment from McGee and Ziva, then joyous smiles of happiness when he'd told them he was leaving. McGee even offered to drive Tony to the airport—early, so he wouldn't miss his flight.

"Me, neither," Gibbs allowed. He turned to look at Tony, smiling at the sight. His clothes were rumpled, he needed a shave, and frankly, smelled pretty darn bad. "You're a mess, Tony."

"Hey!" Tony was indignant. "I just spent 12 hours on three different planes, then had ride in the back of Franks' death trap pick up! You do that and see how fresh you are!"

Gibbs stood in the truck bed, reaching a hand down. "Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Look, if you're not going to take me to bed…"

"Tony…"

"…right now, I'm going to hit the beach."

Gibbs watched as Tony jumped out of the truck, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. Clothed only in the cargo shorts he wore on the last leg of his trip south, Tony grabbed Gibbs by the shirt and pulled him close. A hard kiss, and he was off, running toward the blue ocean.

Gibbs left the truck bed, righting himself on the sand and gathering Tony's discarded clothes. "That's okay, I'll get the bags," he called after Tony. He grabbed Tony's satchel and carried it and Tony's clothes up to the house. Mike just raised a brow, holding the door opened. Gibbs walked past and into his room, dropping Tony's stuff on the floor before heading out to the deck.

His chair on the deck gave him a perfect view of Tony in the water and he couldn't help but smile at him. Tony was sailing through the waves like a dolphin, attaching each approaching swell and wave with gusto, then standing up, whipping his water soaked hair vigorously. Even from a distance, Gibbs could see Tony's eyes sparking with enjoyment as he spied another wave and dove head first. Emira and Layla soon joined Tony on the beach, coming from inside Emira's grandmother's prefabricated house she'd had erected next to Mike's shack. Gibbs watched as Tony took the small girl's hand, escorting her into the surf and holding her up as the waves crested near them. Her giggles floated over the sand, joined by Tony's laughter.

Something obscured his vision, blocking out Tony from view. Gibbs blinked, seeing a bottle of beer in front of his face, the outside of the bottle dripping condensation. He looked up, smiling at Mike as he took the beer before turning to watch Tony and Emira again. Mike settled in the chair next to him, his own beer half drunk and a cigarette smoldering, the sharp eyes following Gibbs line of vision.

The retired agent snorted. "Well, at least you can't marry this one."

Gibbs hid a grin behind a sip of beer, not even going into the whole Washington DC same sex marriage issue that was in the news these days. "You seem pretty calm about all this, Mike," he said.

Mike shrugged. "Anything I can say you don't know?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Anything I can say would make you change your mind?"

Another head shake.

"Then why in Hell would I waste my breath talkin' about it?"

"Thanks, Mike," Gibbs said.

"Don't mention it, Probie," he countered. "And I mean that, literally. Oh, and I'm staying with the girls tonight. Some other things I don't need to hear. Ever."

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Gibbs watched as Tony and Emira left the water to join Layla on a blanket spread over the sand. Tony grabbed a bucket and immediately assisted the young girl in building a sand castle. "The girls look good, Mike," Gibbs finally said.

Mike grunted. "Having the old bat here has helped Layla a lot," he grudgingly acknowledged.

Gibbs heard something in his voice. "But?"

"Not sure they're staying, Probie," he scowled.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because of her," Mike replied, nodding in the direction of the other building, the house where Layla and Emira were now living. Where Layla's mother stayed when she was here. "They don't need me anymore, Jethro. Now that Layla's made peace with the old bat, there's nothing to protect her from. Hard to come to terms with that, I guess."

"I told you that's not true, Mike." Both men turned at Layla's voice, neither one realizing she and Emira had come up from the beach. "I do need you, and Emira needs her grandpa as much as she needs her grandmother."

"Layla…"

"I'm going to join Tony," Gibbs said, excusing himself from the porch and giving Mike and Layla some privacy.

xxxxx

Tony stretched along the blanket, basking in the warm sun heating the skin on his back. It had been too long since he'd been at the beach, he realized. He needed to talk Gibbs into going to the shore more often. Hmm…Gibbs. He pictured the older man at the beach, skin warmed by the sun, salty and sweet and wet from the water…Tony started to shift slightly as the thought of a warm, wet Gibbs in his arms stirred his desire.

"Watch out you don't burn, or you'll end up on top tonight."

Tony raised his head, smiling wickedly at Gibbs as he stood over Tony on the blanket. "Promise?" he dared, tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

Gibbs laughed as he dropped to the blanket. "_On_ top, DiNozzo," he corrected. "Not topping."

"Too bad," Tony said, shifting to lay on an elbow, blocking Gibbs' lap from view by anyone at the house. He ran a hand along Gibbs' thigh, snaking under the shorts the other man wore. "I bet I could make you scream, Boss."

Gibbs sucked in a breath, pulling Tony's hand deeper into his shorts, keeping one eye on house above them. "You make me scream already, Tony," Gibbs allowed, his voice deeper with desire. "What more can you want?

Tony's hand found his prize, hot and hard under Gibbs' shorts. He squeezed Gibbs tightly, running his thumb along the head, pressing down as it leaked and the scent of Gibbs mixed with the salty air from the ocean. "Will you scream now, Boss?" Tony shifted a bit on the blanket, getting a better angle on Gibbs' cock and making more of a shield.

"Tony…" Gibbs gulped as Tony did something underneath his clothes and pulled a bit, opening his cock to the sunshine.

"Anyone there?"

"No…but…oh, God…" Gibbs swallowed again as Tony's head came down, tongue out and licking along the distended head of Gibbs' cock.

"Keep watch," Tony ordered before taking Gibbs into his mouth.

Gibbs jerked at the shock of Tony's mouth enveloping him, hands going behind him to brace himself and keep sitting up. Tony's mouth was slick and hot and Jesus, his tongue and teeth and oh, he'd missed this, missed Tony so much. He groaned as Tony's hand slipped lower, to cradle the soft sac below, rolling it between his fingers. Under their own volition his hips moved, matching Tony's bobbing head and trying to get deeper into the warmth of Tony's mouth.

"Missed you, Boss," Tony said around his cock. "Missed you so damn much."

Gibbs shuddered, the vibrations from Tony's words adding another level of desire running through him. "Tony…please…" he pleaded.

"Come for me, Jethro," Tony ordered, squeezing one more time on Gibbs balls and sucking down the hard cock as far as his throat would allow. "Scream for me…"

Gibbs' hips jerked again. He knew he was close, so close and Tony knew what he was doing and he couldn't help it no he had to yes…just like that…"Tony!"

Tony automatically swallowed, reveling in the taste of Gibbs on his tongue and in his mouth. He looked at Gibbs, shaking a bit from his climax, breathing a bit ragged, softening cock peeking out of his shorts still a bit wet. He looked the picture of sated man and Tony loved every inch of him. He pulled up the shorts to cover Gibbs up, patting the slight bulge, then rose from the blanket. "I'm going back into the water," he said, holding a hand out to help Gibbs to his feet. "Come with me," he said enthusiastically, pulling Gibbs along.

Gibbs followed Tony into the water, laughing as the other man dove and frolicked through the surf. As Tony swam close, he pulled the younger man up and into a kiss, so glad that Tony was with him. "Hmm…salty," he teased.

Tony licked a swath along Gibbs face, picking up the drops of water that lay there. "Can't wait for tonight," he murmured, then pulled them both under the water, catching Gibbs by surprise.

Gibbs came up in a rush, flipping the water off his hair and lunged after Tony as the younger man laughed and swam away. His Tony was here, and everything was finally alright.


	22. Taken: Mother's Day

**Hi! Wanted to add this little bit of work to my Taken universe. Spoilers for the "Mother's Day" episode as well as "Rashomon," the film by Akira Kurosawa. Author's note at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

**Taken: Mother's Day**

Tony found Gibbs seated in the living room, a blazing fire in the fire place next to him. "Hey," he said, flopping onto the couch next to him.

Gibbs smiled, leaning in to buss a kiss over Tony's mouth. "Hey yourself," he said. "How was the movie?"

Tony snagged the older man's beer and took as sip before answering. "Awesome, as usual," he replied. "I know most people prefer 'Seven Samurai' but the deeper themes of 'Rashomon' really hit home. You ever see it?"

Taking his beer back, Gibbs shook his head.

"It's truly a classic, Boss," Tony explained. "In feudal Japan, a samurai is killed and his wife raped, and at the trial of the defendant, four different versions of the events are told. Who's right? Who's wrong? Is there a right or wrong? Utter brilliance," he finished, eyes skidding to the fireplace where the last of Joann Fielding's file burned brightly.

Gibbs followed where Tony's eyes were looking, smiling slightly. "You don't agree."

Tony took a deep breath. This week, this case, had been full of mind fields for Gibbs, and Tony didn't want to inadvertently step on one. "I don't _not _agree," he finally said. "Just like the film, Boss. Different versions, different decisions. I can't judge you for your decisions. Not for this. Not with her."

Gibbs reached down and picked up Tony's hand, lacing their fingers together and lifting the hand to his mouth, ghosting a kiss along the knuckles. "Very diplomatic," he said with smile.

"I try." Tony looked at the table, noticing for the first time the scattering of photos along the wood. With his free hand he reached for one of the pictures that Gibbs posing with a few other Marines. Gibbs' hair—what there was of it above the severe Marine haircut—was dark, his smile wide. He was dressed in camouflage pants but had removed his uniform blouse and was wearing only a tight tank top. "Rrowrr," Tony said, eyebrows wiggling.

"Idiot," Gibbs laughed. He released Tony's hand and leaned forward, shifting through the photos with Tony.

Most of the photos showed a younger Gibbs in uniform, some with other Marines and some with Shannon and Kelly. Tony stilled at the sight of Gibbs and his girls, noting how bright his smile was, a smile that reached to his eyes. He picked up one photo, realizing by how old Kelly seemed to be it was one of the last of them taken as a family. Kelly was gripping Jethro tightly, seeming to not want to let go. Gibbs also was holding his daughter and wife tight, the three of them smiling tightly at the camera.

"That was right before I left for Kuwait," Gibbs said softly, taking the photo from Tony's hand. "Kelly was just realizing what it meant for me to be deployed—she was a baby when I was in Lebanon and didn't remember me being gone." He placed the picture on the table, picking up a different one and handing it to Tony. "This one's a bit happier."

This photo showed the three of them as well, but Kelly was younger, probably around five or six, if the missing front teeth were used as a guide. The little girl was looking straight at the camera, but Gibbs and Shannon were looking at each other.

"You're a lot like Shannon, you know." Tony's head whipped to face Gibbs at his words, eyes wide. The minute he said it Gibbs realized it was a mistake. Tony's only wish was to be loved for himself, not as any of his numerous personas and certainly not as a substitute. "No, you're not another replacement for Shannon," he explained quickly. "For one thing, you're not a red head, and another, you're Tony. You're unique. What I meant was you're so different from me, so full of life and fun. She was that way, too."

Tony expelled the breath he didn't know he was holding. "The exes weren't any fun, Boss?"

"Not like you. And here's another secret—most of the time, they weren't even real redheads," Gibbs said dryly.

Tony burst into laughter at that.

"I don't love you because you remind me of Shannon, Tony," Gibbs continued. "I tried that, and it never worked. But as I said, you are like Shannon in some ways, and for that, I'm grateful." Gibbs stopped there, knowing there wasn't really any way to explain to Tony how alike he and his first wife were. Luckily Tony seemed to be okay with his comments, leaning a bit closer to Gibbs on the couch and taking the photo from his hand.

"Okay if we get a frame for this and put it out?" Tony asked. "I just…they're a part of your life, Jethro, and I'd like to think they're a part of mine. I don't want to take them from you, but I'd like to know them a bit more."

Gibbs smiled, blinking away the sudden wetness in eyes. Another way Tony and Shannon were alike—both had huge hearts and a deep capacity for love and understanding. How lucky he was to find love, real love, a second time around. "I'd like that a lot, Tony," he finally said, pulling the younger man closer to him. Tony's arms snaked around his waist as he laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs looked at the fire, watching the embers of the folder and one part of his past dying. But looking down at Tony, still holding the photo of his girls, Gibbs knew he had the future in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: So not sure about the Mother's Day episode. It was disturbing to me, and seemed out of character for Gibbs and for Vance.**


	23. Taken: Don't Ask

Hello all! I've finally broken through my writers block! Here's he latest in my little world of Gibbs/DiNozzo. I'm referencing events that happened in Chapters 4 (untitled), Chapter 18: The Deal and Chapter 22: Mother's Day. I just can't seem to put the poor boys through angst before bringing them together for slashy goodness, lol. Next chapter will be the resolution of the Ducky/Gibbs rift.

Taken: Don't Ask…

Tony toed the door shut, tossing his keys on the side table before entering the living room of Gibbs' house. He knew Gibbs was home and probably downstairs with the boat. Tony crossed the kitchen and opened the basement door, the whiff of sawdust coming up the stairs making him smile before calling out to Gibbs. "I'm home."

Not waiting for a response, Tony left the kitchen and returned to the living room. He removed his gun and placed it inside the gun safe on the book case, next to Gibbs' own Sig, then retrieved the dry cleaning he'd tossed on the chair before heading upstairs.

He was absently thinking of what to make for dinner, placing the dry cleaning in the closet of the spare room when his foot caught on the strap a duffle in the bottom of the closet, making him trip a bit. Scowling, Tony leaned down to shove the duffle farther back in the closet when he spied a piece of material peeking from the not quite closed zipper. Tony drew the bag from the closet, tossing it on the bed and unzipping it. Pulling out the clothes, he did the math in his head, realizing it had been two, no, three months. Quickly checking the hanging garments he noticed they were gone, all gone; a lifetime neatly folded into the duffle. _The second b for bastard it again_, Tony thought A churning started in his gut as he picked up the duffle, loping fast down the stairs to the kitchen before heading down to the basement.

Gibbs was capping the bottle of wood glue when he heard Tony come down the stairs. He looked up just as a green duffle bag was tossed at his feet, a puff of sawdust rising as the bag hit the floor. _Shit_, Gibbs thought. "I was going to tell you, Tony," he said preemptively.

"When?"

Gibbs knew what he meant. "Last month."

"I thought they couldn't ask."

"No one has to ask, Tony," Gibbs said simply. "We're not exactly quiet about our relationship, I'm pretty sure everyone on the Navy Yard knows, and if they do, the Marine brass knows, too."

"So you decided to leave the Corps?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to discuss this with me?"

"What you would have said, Tony?"

"I…I don't know." Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration, both at Gibbs' decision and the way it was made. "I just, God, Gibbs, it's the Reserves, your last link with the Marines. There had to be some other way, some other choice."

Gibbs shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'll never stop being a Marine." He tossed the bottle of glue onto the work bench before skirting the duffle and walking over to Tony. "But to me there is no another choice. I can't do it, Tony. Regardless of the 'don't ask, don't tell' issue, right now, this minute, it's against regulations. I cannot put on that uniform and serve if I'm violating the code of conduct."

Tony saw the conviction in Gibbs' eyes, and almost let it ride. Almost. "But violating NCIS regulations is okay, as long as the director and you make deals, right?"

_Shit shit shit_, Gibbs thought.

Tony hadn't planned on bringing it up, but Gibbs' unilateral decision to leave the reserves without any discussion made him press the issue of his deal with Vance to keep them both on the same team until Gibbs retired.

"Vance tell you?"

Tony shook his head. "Cynthia," he admitted. "That whole 'Vance had no real problem with us but will monitor the situation' explanation didn't exactly ring true, even though you did say it convincingly. So I did some digging and got Cynthia to tell me what was decided. Seems Vance dictates all his notes and apparently we made a doozy of an entry."

"I bet."

"So, why didn't you tell me about that, either? Discuss it with me, before making the decision to sacrifice yourself for me. And don't tell me it doesn't affect me because this does. Big time. "

"No sacrifice made, Tony," Gibbs argued. "There wasn't any other choice."

"You keep saying that, but you know there is, or was," Tony countered.

"No."

Tony continued as if Gibbs hadn't spoken. "I could have transferred to another team."

"No!"

"Or another agency. Fornell is always making advances…"

Again Gibbs shook his head, this time violently. "Another team? Another agency? Having someone else, maybe the FBI for God's sake, watch your six? Not going to happen."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you. I don't trust them."

"But you don't trust me enough to discuss a decision like you retiring, or leaving the Reserves before hand," Tony said, moving closer to Gibbs. "I just don't understand, Boss. Why did you do this? Why would you give up the two things you love the most?"

Gibbs let out an exasperated breath. "Because I love you more, you idiot."

"And I love you, but that doesn't mean…" Tony didn't get to finish his thought as Gibbs' interrupted.

"God, Tony, just let me do this! I've never given up anything for anyone before so LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU!" That last was yelled by Gibbs a few inches from Tony's face.

Tony searched the older man's face, seeing the pain in the blue eyes and knew there was more to this story than what Gibbs had been saying. He lifted a hand to Gibbs' face, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a soft kiss before speaking. "Tell me," he ordered softly.

Gibbs sighed, leaning into Tony's touch and closed his eyes against the pain. A full minute passes before Gibbs spoke. "She didn't want me to re-up," he said. No need to explain who "she" was. "I was at the end of my third enlistment, and she wanted me to get out. I'd been offered a job with the DC police force, some kind of military liaison officer. Her uncle was a cop here and hooked me up, knowing she wanted me out. I said no." A rough laugh. "Actually, I didn't even say no, I just signed a new contract without telling her."

"And when she found out?"

A shrug. "She accepted it, like a good Marine wife does." Gibbs turned away from Tony, placing both hands on the boat as if he needed the support. "Eighteen months into that enlistment Desert Storm started, I was sent to Kuwait and well, you know the rest."

Oh, yes, he knew. Tony knew that Gibbs' still dealt with the guilt of not being here for Shannon and Kelly, blaming himself for their deaths, as if him being here would have changed things. Of course, having his former mother-in-law tell him to his face she think he killed them didn't help Gibbs either. But Tony also knew these decisions that Gibbs had made were rooted in the past, and he needed to bring his lover to the present. And like it or not, Tony realized had to accept these decisions. He sighed silently, pulling Gibbs' hand away from the boat and pulling him close to Tony. "Okay, Boss," he said simply.

Gibbs blinked. "Okay?"

"It's okay. Leaving the Reserves, leaving field duty." Tony leaned in for a quick kiss before continuing. "But what I'm going to do with every weekend I just don't know. I was kinda looking forward to the break. And when you retire? I don't even want to think about that. Let's face it, there's only so many boats you can build…ow!" Tony lifted a hand to rub the back of his head.

"Thanks, Tony," Gibbs said simply.

"Hold on, Boss, you didn't let me finish." Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs stern glare. "You know, that look just doesn't have the effect it used to anymore. Must come from the fact I know you're really a big softy." He deftly ducked the next head slap.

"Tony…"

"Okay, okay." He leaned back against the boat, pulling Gibbs into the V of his legs, nestling their hips together. "I'll let you have these two, Jethro. I absolutely understand the Reserves thing, and how, as a Marine, you can't violate orders. The other…well, I'll accept. I'm not happy about it, but if it's what you want, I'll do go along with it." Tony caught the look of satisfaction that passed over Gibbs' face and continued. "But this is it. Anything else that affects us we discuss and agree to a decision together. This…us…it won't work any other way."

Gibbs heard the words, saw the determination on Tony's face. "I'm used to making the rules, Tony."

"I know, Jethro," Tony said, leaning in and dusting a kiss along Gibbs' jaw. But just think of it as DiNozzo's Rule Number 1: 'Always discuss important decisions with your lover.'"

"Not lover," Gibbs countered, his hands getting busy rubbing along Tony's back, pulling the younger man closer.

Tony blinked. "Not lover? Partner?"

"Not partner," Gibbs said, nibbling along Tony's jaw to the sensitive cords in his neck, biting down firmly.

"Not partner," Tony repeated, breath hitching at the feel of Gibbs' teeth. "Then…what…"

Gibbs pulled back a bit, blue eyes lit with a deep fire. "Mate."

Lust slammed into Tony's belly, his hardening cock springing to full arousal at Gibbs' primitive declaration. The look on the older man's face was one of possessiveness, ownership, pride, love. Something changed, right then. The realization hit Tony with an almost physical force.

"You finally figured it out." His voice was silky, his hands rough as they pulled Tony's shirt from his pants.

"I didn't…Jesus, I didn't know…"

"I told you when we started this," Gibbs said, slipping the shirt of Tony's arms, mouth attaching to the exposed skin, lips sucking and teeth scraping. "I told you you were mine, Tony."

He had, that first time. After the kidnapping, after the kiss. And Tony had accepted it, even reveled in the fact that someone wanted him that much, to declare that he was Gibbs'. But this…this was more. This was beyond possession, beyond ownership…beyond love. This was basic. An affirmation of need and want and love and oh, God, that hand…

Gibbs grabbed the lotion he used after working on the boat before divesting Tony of his pants, roughly pulling them down before shoving his legs open, a slick hand slipping between Tony's ass, one finger moving inside and making Tony yelp. "Mine, Tony," he said, sliding a second finger inside and hitching Tony's leg over Gibbs' hip, the younger man's back pressed against the warm slats of the boat.

Tony moved on that finger, shifting in rhythm to the movements, shivering when it hit the right spot, mewling with need when it didn't. He was vaguely aware of Gibbs pulling his sweats down and lifting him a bit, draping him along the boat hull and moving firmly between his legs. One swift thrust and Gibbs was inside.

Both men paused at the contact, absorbing the feel of each other. Their eyes met, both wide and serious, both men speaking at the same time. "I love you."

Tony's cock was lodged between their bodies when Gibbs finally moved, pumping slowly in and out of Tony's tight heat. Tony felt each thrust as hit his prostate. "Oh, God…Jethro," he said over and over with each push against that spot. A tingle started in his balls and he knew he was close…close… "No, oh, God don't stop,"

Gibbs heard Tony's cry when he paused and lifted his head. Tony was quite a sight, head thrown back against the boat, sweat on his face, lips open and panting, eyes glazed. He'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Tony's eyes focused just enough to see Gibbs watching him. "Finish it, Jethro," he pleaded, trying to push against the hard cock in his ass.

Gibbs smiled, a predatory grin that flashed white teeth before he lowered his head again and sank those teeth into Tony's neck, pumping one…two…three more times time before they both came.

Tony was still shudder as he shifted Gibbs a bit before sliding down the boat to the floor, not caring if the sawdust stuck to his ass. There was just no way his legs were going to hold him up any more. Happily, his breathing was evening out so he could speak. "Wow."

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, me too." He lifted a hand to pet Tony's damp hair. "Tony…"

He shook his head. "No, I get it, Boss." He did, too. He'd just never been this wanted before and yeah, all those old DiNozzo emotions needed to be dealt with. But not tonight, he vowed. Tonight was pure Gibbs. Tony shifted a bit, his views on a sawdusty ass changing as it started to itch. "What say we take this upstairs, grab a shower, then some food?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "Are we going to continue talking?" he asked warily.

Tony laughed. "Not tonight," he agreed, pulling himself and Gibbs up off the floor. "We've got lots of time to talk, Boss." He dusted the sawdust off his backside, grimacing at the sticky mess.

"Good," Gibbs said, relieved.

Tony saw the relief pass over Gibbs' face and couldn't resist. "In fact, I'll schedule a talk for one of those weekends you won't be away with the Reserves, how 's that? An entire weekend, just you and me and our feelings…ow!"


	24. Taken: My Dinner with Ducky

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. As promised, it's the resolution of the Gibbs/Ducky issue from previous chapters. Next up should be just a bit of slashy fluff. Reviews are love. **

* * *

**Taken: My Dinner with Ducky**

"Mind if I join you?"

Dr. Donald Mallard peered up from the menu, a look of surprise crossing his mild features at the sight of Tony DiNozzo in front of him. "Anthony! This is a treat. Please, sit down," he said, rising a bit to pull a chair out for the agent to sit down on.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony said, waiving off the approaching waiter. Tony knew he wouldn't be here long enough to order anything.

"I am expecting young Mr. Palmer for dinner," Ducky continued. "He's going to regale me with tales of his exams, poor boy. We've been so swamped in Autopsy that anything personal has been laid by the wayside. But I don't think he'd mind if you joined us."

"Ducky…"

The M.E. was frowning at his watch. "I am surprised he's late, though," Ducky lamented. "He's usually so prompt, a trait I've been trying to instill in him since he started as my assistant. Did you know…I used to habitually late, but managed to break the habit by wearing a rubber band on my wrist. I'd snap it when I was getting late." Ducky pantomimed snapping a rubber band, making a thwacking sound with his tongue. "I hear it works wonders for smokers, too."

"Ducky…"

"Oh, I am sorry, Anthony, I know you don't smoke, but you are late on numerous occasions, you should try my trick, you really should…"

"Ducky, Palmer's not coming."

"He's not?" Ducky pulled out his phone, checking for messages.

"No, and he won't be calling, either." Tony saw a streak of fear run through Ducky's eyes and spoke quickly. "No, it's nothing like that. He's fine, really. It's just…"

Understanding dawned in Ducky's eyes. "He was never supposed to meet me, is that correct?"

Tony nodded. "It's like this, Ducky." He sighed. "It's sort of like '_My Dinner with Andre,'_ did you ever see that?"

"Yes, I have."

"You have?" Tony blinked. "Well, then you know, it's about two men just talking, working out stuff, the meaning of life, work, love, friendship. All that."

"So, you and I are having a dinner like that?" Ducky asked. "My diner with Anthony, so to speak?"

"No," Tony shook his head. "More like…Ducky's dinner with Gibbs."

Ducky's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I thought it might be something like that."

"Look, Ducky, you and him…it's gone on long enough."

"Gibbs and I are just fine."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just that fact that you're calling him 'Gibbs' instead of 'Jethro' shows you're not, Ducky." Tony held up a hand when Ducky would have interrupted. "There's still tension between you two, so much so that both Jimmy and I can feel it whenever Gibbs and I are in Autopsy. That's why we set this up. You've been friends too long for something like our relationship, mine and Gibbs, I mean, to come between you."

Ducky smiled slightly. "Actually, Antony, I've come to a realization about your relationship with Gibbs."

"You have?" Tony said warily.

"I have indeed." Ducky took a sip of his scotch. "I've observed both you and Gibbs and realize now that no matter who strange it may seem, and how out of character this kind of relationship is for Gibbs, you do fit together, and you are right for each other." This time Ducky held a hand to still Tony's words. "I'm still concerned that you're investing too much and Gibbs too little, but if you're really sure about this, and him, then really all I can say is be happy, but be careful."

Tony was silent as Ducky's words sunk in. He knew the older man was still worried about him, and he felt warmed by the concern. But he was glad that Ducky could at last accept his relationship with Gibbs. "Thanks, Ducky," he said. "It means a lot to me. And I know you still have doubts, but you'll see they're groundless. Gibbs and I…well…" Tony blushed at the thought of Gibbs.

"Yes, well, I hope, for your sake as well as Gibbs,' that you're correct and I am proven wrong." He laughed. "Then again, nothing makes Gibbs happier than proving people wrong.

Tony smiled at that. "Yeah, he can be that way." He paused, thinking. "So, Ducky, if it's not my relationship with Gibbs that's keeping you mad at him, what…" Tony paused at the flash of anger crossing Ducky's face.

"He kept me from you!"

"He what?"

"He kept me from you! From Ziva!" Ducky's voice was tight. "When you were released and headed to the hospital. He informed me in no uncertain terms that my services would not be needed."

"Ducky…" Tony was shocked by Ducky's vehement response.

"He had no right, Anthony! No right at all. I'm always there; to make sure you're being taken care of properly. You, Ziva, McGee…all the agents. You're mine, my responsibility and Gibbs had no right to keep me away from you!"

"You're right, Ducky." Neither man had noticed Gibbs arriving at the table.

Tony's eyes widened at the sight of Gibbs. Damn the man for being early. "Time for me to go." He was kept from rising by a heavy hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up at Gibbs, smiling brightly. "Hey, Boss." Tony felt the hand on his shoulder move to his neck, Gibbs' thumb rubbing right behind his ear. The action was both soothing and foreboding, causing Tony to shiver with a mix of desire and apprehension.

"I see you've been set up as well, Ducky," Gibbs said.

"Yes. Seems Antony and young Mr. Palmer believe we need to mend our relationship."

Gibbs thumb moved down enough to tilt Tony's face up. "Is that right, Tony?"

"Boss…we just wanted to give you both a chance to fix things." Tony's gaze never left Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled, shaking his head. He released his hold on Tony's neck and nodded to the door. "Go on, I'll see you later."

Tony scrambled to his feet and Gibbs took his chair. He paused before leaving. "I'm sorry for the manipulation of both of you," he said, looking between the two older men.

Ducky sighed. "It's alright, Tony," he allowed. "I know you and Jimmy had nothing but good intentions."

"Boss?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony left.

Ducky sighed again. "They did mean well, Jethro."

Gibbs' gaze sharpened. "You're back to calling me Jethro," he noted. "That's something, at least." Gibbs signaled the waiter and ordered bourbon before addressing the doctor again. "I meant what I said, Ducky. I had no right to keep you from Tony and Ziva that day. I was angry with you, with the fact of your questioning my judgment about Tony. I let my personal issues affect the job, and for that, I'm truly sorry."

For a moment, Ducky was quieted by Gibbs' words, appreciating the heartfelt apology, knowing how rare it was, even between the two friends. "As am I, Jethro," Ducky allowed. "First, for not supporting you and Tony, and second, for not overriding your decision about going to the hospital. I knew I should have gone anyway, but I also allowed my personal feelings to interfere with the job."

The waiter brought Gibbs' drink, keeping the agent from replying right away. He took a sip of bourbon, savoring the taste before addressing his friend. "Are you still unsure of us, me and Tony, I mean?"

Ducky took a drink of his own cocktail before answering. "To be honest, I was, Jethro. Very unsure, and very worried for Antony as well as you. This relationship seems so far out of your character that it puzzled and concerned me, making me doubt you and your intentions." Ducky paused. "But I've had a chance to observe you both, admittedly only at work, but what I've seen has changed my views on your relationship."

"How's that, Ducky?"

"You may not think so, but your behavior has changed. You're much more patient, more open with not only Tony but Ziva and McGee as well." He looked at Gibbs, his eyes guarded. "I've also heard from Abby, who seems to spend an inordinate amount of time talking to Tony and being with the both of you, how good you are together."

"Thank you for that, Duck," Gibbs said sincerely.

"I'm still so curious as to how it all came about, though, Jethro." Ducky leaned forward on the table. "How ever…why ever did you decide to approach Anthony, after a life time of heterosexuality?"

Gibbs took a gulp of bourbon before answering. "It was the Ridgeway case, Ducky." Ducky looked blank. "About six months ago, a meth head sailor, killed his wife, held his daughter, and Tony was taken hostage?"

"Oh, yes. Young Anthony managed to wrestle the gun away from the sailor, but not before suffering a blow to the head."

"It was just one time two many, and something in me snapped," Gibbs continued. "I was all nerves, shaking and trembling and finally I just…kissed him. After that, it all jelled. I was so upset over Tony's being taken because he was mine."

"But Jethro," Ducky countered. "He's always been yours."

"Emotionally, on the job, yes. But now I needed everything. And I got it when I got him. He…he completes me, Ducky."

"I see Tony has rubbed off on you in more ways than I thought," Ducky said, laughing at Jethro's _'Jerry Maguire' _quote. He laughed again when Gibbs gave him a blank look.

Gibbs sipped again, looking anywhere but at Ducky's eyes. "Do we really need to keep talking about this?"

Ducky smothered a third laugh at his friends' discomfort. "Just one more question, Jethro," he said. "How are we going to repay Anthony and Jimmy for tonight's subterfuge?

xxxxx

Gibbs locked the door behind him, secured his gun in the safe and made his way upstairs. A ghostly light played along the hall, the flicker of the television set casting strange shadows on the walls. He entered the bedroom, smiling at the sight of Tony asleep, a movie playing quietly on the small screen near the bed. Gibbs flicked off the tv, remembering when finally giving in and let Tony install a set in the bedroom. It was after Tony had fallen asleep downstairs, lying awkwardly along the couch and wrenching his neck so badly he couldn't work or have sex for three days. After that, Gibbs was more than willing to have a television in the bedroom so Tony could fall asleep in comfort.

He left the bathroom in boxers, climbing into the warm bed and sighed as Tony immediately turned toward him, arms grasping tight.

"Hey," Tony said, his voice sleep soft.

Gibbs pulled him close. "Hey," he countered, kissing the tousled head.

"You're not mad?"

Gibbs sighed. "No, I'm not mad," he said simply.

"Good."

Gibbs rolled a bit, lifting himself onto an elbow. "I did, however, promise Ducky there would be some retribution for your actions."

Tony blinked, unable to really see Gibbs in the gray light. "Uh…retribution?"

"Hmm, yeah," Gibbs said, one hand snaking out to slowly pull down the covers over Tony. "We agreed that your deeds shouldn't go un-punished."

Tony swallowed, shifting to his back as Gibbs big hand moved down his chest to his boxers. "Punished…how?"

Gibbs leaned in, kissing Tony strongly. "Individual choice," he said, tongue moving along Tony's jaw to his neck, teeth clamping down in a soft bite.

Tony sighed as Gibbs moved lower, his mouth hot on his skin, his hands holding him down to the bed. "And…uh, oh, God…what did…ugh…you choose?" That last came in a squeaky voice as Gibbs' hand moved under Tony's boxers, sliding them off his hips and exposing his hard cock to the air.

Gibbs' eyes were full of sin as he shimmied down Tony's body. "Well, I don't know what Ducky will come up with for Palmer, but I decided to give you a good old fashioned tongue lashing," he said before encasing Tony in his mouth.

Tony laughed, then sighed as Gibbs proceeded with his prescribed punishment, wondering what he could do in the future to earn it again.


	25. Taken: Obsession

**Tag to Episode 7:21 Obsession. LOTS OF SPOILERS so if you haven't seen the episode, you might now want to read. My thoughts on the episode: It was another one that disturbed me. Didn't mind the Tony thing so much, as my slashy heart could find lots of hints and clues in it (as you'll read here). I still loathe Mallison Hart and want her to die. Totally see where the end of season is going, too. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this episode tag. It is in my "Taken" universe, and isn't a jolly, happy story. All mentions of he, him, or his are Gibbs, and all italics are memories. Also, some dialogue is verbatim from the show. **

* * *

**Taken: Obsession**

The wood calmed him. The rhythm of sanding and shaping allowed part of his mind to focus on the wood as the other still turned, allowing issues to become clearer and events to focus. He turned the plank over, rubbing a hand to find the rough spots, frowning as he noticed more tonight than he imagined.

Just like in this case. More rough spots to smooth. It should have been simple—a dead naval office, a missing sister, a notorious Soviet agent. All in a day's work. But then again, nothing was simple when Tony was involved.

He wasn't afraid. He hadn't ever thought it was real. It was just Tony, and some things had to be allowed.

He picked up the sanding block, glancing at the nearby saw horse, his mind returning to a few nights ago.

_It was after 1:30 when he'd locked the door and climbed the stairs, thinking about what M. Allison Hart had told him regarding Dana Hutton. How the reporter was scared…but of what? Defense contractors? Would they have killed her brother? Had Lt. Hutton given his sister defense department documents, and could that be the reason she was on the run? He entered into the bedroom, pulling off his tee shirt and shoes. A hazy light spilled from around the curtains, illuminating the bed slightly. He slipped under the covers, his arms automatically opening as Tony turned toward him, snuggling close and waking a bit. _

"_Hey, Boss," Tony said, voice sleep rough._

"_Hey," he said, holding Tony tighter and brushing a kiss on his head. _

"_Was someone here?"_

"_Yeah…nothing to worry about." _

"_M'kay."_

_As always, he was touched by Tony's total trust in him. He wondered about his own trust. He'd noticed Tony's interest in this case, and that it seemed a bit more intense than usual. He knew Tony would talk to him when he was ready. Pulling the younger man closer to him, he closed his eyes. He also knew he had to tell the team what Hart had said, that Dana Hutton might be involved more than just a missing person, that she might be involved criminally. _

He licked his thumb, running it over the wood he'd just sanded, nodding in satisfaction the imperfection was gone. He started work on another section, slowly rubbing with the grain, the movements allowing his mind to shift again to the just completed case, again to an issue with Tony…

_He watched as Ziva moved away from the plasma screen, a look of concern on her face. She turned to him. _

"_Gibbs…have you talked to Tony?"_

_He nodded. "Late, last night. Why?"_

"_He went to ZNN again," Ziva explained. "Tony got physical with Dana Hutton's producer." The concerned look on her face turned to worry. "I think he may be obsessed with this woman." _

_He suddenly realized the worry Ziva was showing was for him, not Tony. _

Satisfied with the sanding, he slipped the plank into the hot box and picked up another one. Before starting, he poured some bourbon into his chipped mug, taking a drink of the strong alcohol, remembering late yesterday afternoon.

"_Boss." Tony came to him as he snapped his phone shut. "I have to go."_

_He just raised his eyebrows in question, needing more, wondering if he'd get it. Tony's gaze never faltered and he knew. "Bring her back here," he instructed, turning once again to search the bookstore. _

So Tony had brought Dana Hutton back, and they'd found the money in the store, but discovered the awful truth, that Dana had been poisoned, too. He'd watched as Tony's face paled as the younger man gazed at the small pink mark on Dana's arm. He noticed everyone's eyes turn to Tony in sympathy, even Ziva.

"_Tony," he said, pulling out his own phone. "Take her to Bethesda. I'm calling ahead."_

"_Boss…" Tony hesitated._

"_Go," he ordered, reaching down to squeeze his hand briefly. He stood watching them leave the store before turning to his other agents. _

"_Ziva, McGee, you two go as well. I want you both checked out from head to toe." _

"_What about you, Gibbs?" Ziva asked. _

"_I'll get Ducky to check me out," he explained. "Have Tony looked at, too. Tell him it's an order." He turned away as his call was answered._

His agents were fine, and his lucky find of the micro fiche solved the murder cases. Which only left Tony.

The object of his thoughts came slowly down the stairs, pacing across the floor to the work bench.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Well, she went peacefully."

"You okay?"

"Not really." Tony moved to sit down on the saw horse.

He shook out the nails from a jar and poured the bourbon, handing the glass to Tony before refilling his own mug. He bent his back, stretching tired muscles and bones. And he waited.

"I broke Rule Number Ten…again," Tony said softly. "`Never get personally involved with a case.'"

He took a drink before answering. "Yeah…the rule I've always had the most trouble with."

Tony looked puzzled as his registered. "Rule Ten? But I thought…"

"You though Rule Twelve?" Tony nodded. "Rule Twelve was easy to break, Tony, and good riddance to it," he continued, leaning down and kissing Tony softly. "As times goes on Rule Ten is harder and harder to follow. They all seem personal nowadays."

Tony's eyes were bright as they locked with his. "I didn't love her, Boss," he confessed.

"I know, Tony,"

"But there was something…I can't explain."

"I know that, too."

He moved closer to allow Tony to wrap his arms around his waist. He felt Tony turn his head into his chest, felt the small shiver turn to a shake, and grasped Tony tighter as the tears fell.


	26. Taken: Moving In

**Hi all! Here's a bit of a happier story than the last one. Don't get spoiled by the rapid updates.**

* * *

**Taken: Moving In**

"Watch the step, Probie!"

"I see it!"

"Not that one, the next one!"

"I see that one, too, Tony!" McGee glared at Tony over the large plasma screen in front of him. "Just watch where you're going—you're the one walking backwards!"

"I'm an athlete, McKlutzy! I can control my body way better that you ca…shit!"

The television was juggled for a second as Tony lost his footing. "You were saying?" McGee asked.

"Just put it down over there, McGee," Tony ordered, indicating the stand in the corner with his head. Both men sighed in relief as the set was lowered and they could release their grips. "Okay, she's all yours," Tony said, flopping down onto the couch, waving a loose hand in the direction of the television. "Cables, boxes, all the doodads are there. Have at it."

McGee just shook his head and knelt down to the floor, gathering all the wires and boxes to him. "You going to pay me this time, Tony?" he said, slipping down to affix a plug to the wall.

"With beer and pizza," Tony said, pulling out his cell phone and hitting the speed dial for his favorite delivery place.

Heavy steps sounded in the foyer as Gibbs and Ziva entered the house, a worn chair held between them. "Tony," Gibbs said.

Tony pulled the phone away for a second. "Downstairs."

McGee watched as Gibbs smiled, and they both headed down the basement stairs with the chair. The whole idea of Tony officially moving into Gibbs' house was puzzling McGee. Sure, Tony and Gibbs had been together for over six months, but this seemed…really big. Important. As if they were proclaiming to everyone it was an Official Relationship. McGee never figured it would last this long, for all that Tony had been into Gibbs for as long as Tim knew him. He figured Tony would get scared or Gibbs would get tired of Tony's antics or they'd both realize it was wrong but no signs of that seem to be happening. If anything, they were stronger now than at the beginning. Despite Jeanne's reappearance, or Gibbs' mother in law issues—or that weird thing Tony had with Dana Hutton recently—the two men were a solid unit. And that's what puzzled McGee.

"Okay, Probie, out with it," Tony said, flipping his phone shut. "Your face is all scrunched up, telling me you're trying to figure something out but can't quite so just ask, okay?"

McGee looked over at Tony. "How do you and Gibbs do it, Tony?" he asked.

"I'll never tell," Tony replied, eyebrows wriggling at the implication.

"No, not that," McGee countered, his ears reddening at the thought. "I mean this." McGee held out his hands as if to encompass the room and the house. "Moving in together. How are you going to make that work?"

Tony shrugged. "We haven't really been apart since it started, Probie," he explained. "This is just a formality and a way to finally get my stuff here."

"But how do you do it? Being together all day, then all night. I'd go crazy with that much togetherness."

Tony lifted a hand to his chest, unconsciously fingering the dog tags lying under his shirt. How did they manage to make it work? Could he adequately explain to McGee how he felt with Gibbs? The security he'd found with the other man, the acceptance from someone he loved without sacrificing himself?

McGee watched Tony as he rubbed the dog tags, an expression he'd never seen before crossing Tony's handsome features. It was a look of…contentment. Peace. "Never mind," McGee said. "You don't need to explain. I've figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Gibbs asked, coming into the room with Ziva.

"Uh, how to attach the Netfilms box to the television upstairs," McGee answered quickly, not meeting Gibbs' gaze. He might talk to Tony about this, but not Gibbs. Never with Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed but left it alone. For now.

xxxxx

"Wow, I'm sore."

Gibbs watched as Tony stretched his back, yawning loudly before sitting on the bed. "What were you and McGee talking about?" he asked.

Tony laughed as he slipped under the sheet. "You don't miss anything, do you?" he said. "McGee asked how we make it work, how we can stand to spend so much time together and not go insane."

"What'd ya tell him?" Gibbs asked, reaching up to turn off the light.

Tony was scrunching down into the pillow, his body pressed against Gibbs. He sighed as Gibbs' arms came around his shoulders and pulled him close. "I didn't," he said, yawning again. "I was gonna, but he said never mind, he'd figured it out."

"Hmm. And how do we make it work?"

"Not sure." Tony yawned for a third time, then snuffled his nose against Gibbs' shirt. "I would say you keep me for my body, but that's a given."

"Well, yeah."

"I think it's just love," Tony said, his voice soft as he drifted into sleep. "And the fact that don't wanna ever be away from you…"

Gibbs held Tony tighter as his words sunk in.

xxx

Tony awoke slowly, a warm presence at his back, strong arms around his waist. He loved waking up like this, loved the way Gibbs held him, arms reaching around, legs pressed tight. He should have felt trapped, but it was actually the opposite—he felt safe. He reveled in the strength of the other man, and luxuriated in the ability to give to him as well.

Tony smiled as he felt a hand move down, slipping slowly into his boxers. He also loved Sunday morning sex. Not that Monday thorugh Saturday sex was bad—far from it, actually. Then again, and sex with Gibbs was great. But Sunday sex was special. It was never rushed, never frenzied. He felt his cock grow harder as Gibbs' hand rubbed softly. Tony moved his hips back, feeling Gibbs' own hardness pressing close. That was the signal for soft kisses to begin along Tony's neck, kisses that teased Tony and caused goose bumps to rise along his flesh. Soon a warm mouth was nibbling on an earlobe, and soft puffs of air were tingling into Tony ear as words were spoken in whispers.

"It works both ways," Gibbs said, his voice low.

His hand was gripping a bit tighter on Tony's cock, a thumb scooping up leaking fluid to lube the way.

Tony pushed back more, pressing harder against Gibbs' swollen cock, legs shifting to trap the older man's. "What does?"

"You. Me. Us."

"I…uh…what?" Tony groaned as a nail scraped along the sensitive head. "Us?"

"Yeah." Gibbs leaned in and swiped a swath of his tongue along Tony's jaw. "Why we work, why this works."

Tony tried to turn his head, attempting to capture the teasing tongue. "Oh…that us. What do you mean, it works both ways?"

Gibbs leaned up enough to ghost his lips along Tony's, then caught Tony's gaze. His blue eyes were serious. "I don't ever want to be away from you, either."

"Oh, God," Tony moaned as the words hit him. He twisted under Gibbs' hold the grasp the older man, fusing their mouths together. The kiss was hard, hot, insistent.

So much for soft Sunday sex.

Gibbs pushed both hands between them to pull of Tony's boxers, divesting himself of his own at that same time. He shoved between Tony's legs, nestling his hips between them, rubbing their cocks together before reaching over for the lube. A fast squeeze between them and Gibbs was pulling up Tony's legs and moving straight to enter the younger man.

"Oh, God…yes…" Tony moaned, loving the rough feel of Gibbs as he slid inside. "Love you…Jethro…please."

Gibbs slid deep, his own groan of need echoing in the room. "Tony…so good, so tight," he moaned, moving slickly in and out of his mate. He pushed up on one arm to allow his hand to squeeze between their bodies, his grip tight on Tony's hard cock.

Tony felt the fire start to build, the shivers start in his balls as Gibbs held him tight and hard. "Faster…," he cried, legs wrapping around Jethro's hips and squeezing hard.

Tony's actions seem to set Gibbs off as he began pounding into Tony, rough shoves of hip and cock and slapping flesh. Gibbs' hands came up to Tony's face and held it steady, forcing the younger man to meet his eyes. "Tony." Gibbs voice was hardly contained. "Welcome home."

Tony screamed as his world exploded and with one…two…three last pushes Gibbs did the same.

xxx

Tony was just starting a load of laundry when Gibbs came up behind him. Having just finished mowing the back lawn, the older man smelled of grass and sunshine. Tony reveled in the smell as Gibbs wrapped his arms around him.

"Sheets again?" Gibbs said, eyeing the load in the washer.

"We do seem to dirty them up," Tony replied. "Speaking of dirty!" Tony just noticed the grease on Gibbs' hands.

"The mower's engine was hinky," Gibbs said, using Abby's favorite word. "Had to fix it."

"Hmm. Go wash up. Lunch is ready."

Gibbs was scrubbing at the sink when the door bell rang. The two men looked at each other, then Gibbs nodded. "I think that's the Tiller's," Gibbs said, indicated the teen boys who lived down the street. "They finally got another car to work on and said they'd come by and show it to us."

"Great," Tony said, handing Gibbs a towel. "Let's take a look."

Gibbs threw the tower back to Tony opened the door. Both men were stunned to see the man standing on the porch.

"Dad."

* * *

I know, bad GGA. Sorry about the cliff hanger!


	27. Taken: Father's Day

**So, here's the next update! I'm not really thrilled with it, but since I painted myself into a corner in the last chapter I had to get out, one way or another. I tried the other option, and am still playing with the idea of doing an alternate piece to this one-so tell me what you think, if you'd like to see the other "Dad" and his reaction to our boys. No real slashy goodness, and lot of dialogue. Oh, and it's pretty darn long, too.  
**

* * *

**Taken: Father's Day**

The doors to autopsy opened with a swish. Donald Mallard didn't turn toward the sound, but continued his paperwork at the desk. "Ah, Mr. Palmer. Can you please start today by placing Lt. Cadwell onto table two?"

"Doubt I can do that for you, Ducky," came the reply.

Ducky turned around, delight spreading across his face at the sight of his visitor. "Jackson! What a pleasure to see you again!" He rose from his desk and walked over to the other man, hand extended. "Jethro didn't tell me you were coming for a visit."

Jackson Gibbs shook the ME's hand before grasping his cane again, walking a bit further into the room. "Didn't tell Leroy I was coming down, Ducky," he explained.

"Ah, a surprise for Jethro. That's good, keep him on his toes."

Jackson shrugged, eyes averted from Ducky's. "A surprise for everyone, Ducky."

Ducky thought for a bit, then realization dawned. "I see," he said, taking Jackson softly by the elbow and escorting him over toward his desk. He pulled out his chair and indicated for Jackson to sit down, snagging a rolling stool for himself. "I take it Gibbs hadn't told you about this recent development in his life, did he?"

"Leroy doesn't tell me anything, doc," Jackson said.

"Yes, well." Ducky patted Jackson on the knee before rising from the stool. "Let me make a cup of tea for us and we'll talk, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead moving to his small tea service against the wall, plugging in the electric kettle and spooning tea into the pot.

Jackson followed Ducky's movements, not bothering to tell the other man he didn't drink tea. His mind flashed to this morning, to the events and discussion that happened when he'd entered his son's house.

"_Dad, what are you doing here?" Leroy had asked, grabbing the suitcase from his father's hand. _

"_Letting Sam take the store this week," he explained. "Thought I'd surprise you. You always said I could come at any time…oh, hey there, Tony!" He smiled brightly at the sight of the young agent._

"_Hey Jack," Tony said. Tony smiled at him, but his eyes moved over to Leroy quickly, locking with son's with a worried expression. _

_Jackson wondered about that look, then took in the boxes and general mess of the living room. "What's going on, Leroy?" he asked his son. "You moving?"_

"_Ah, no Dad." Leroy dropped the suitcase as he followed his father. "The boxes are Tony's."_

_Jackson looked up, noting the younger man was shaking his head. "Tony? You moving in here, son?"_

"_Uh, yeah, Jack. I moved in yesterday."_

"_Eh," He moved around the room, poking the couch with his cane. "Guess I'm relegated to the couch again, with you here in the spare room."_

"_Dad," Leroy said._

_Only to be interrupted by Tony's whispered "Boss…no!"_

"_Yes, DiNozzo," came the reply. "We're not starting this with a lie." _

_Jackson eyes moved from his son to the other man, wondering what was going on with the two of them. "If there's some big secret goin' on here, I have a feelin' I need to know about it, right Leroy?" _

_His son nodded. "That's right, Dad." He moved over to stand next to Tony. "You won't have to sleep on the couch, Dad, as Tony isn't sleeping in the guest room."_

"_Not Kelly's room, Leroy," Jackson said softly, knowing the third bedroom hasn't been touched in 17 years. He watched as the two men shared another look._

"_No, not Kelly's room," Leroy had said, before grasping Tony's hand. "Tony will be in my…our room." _

"_Your…room." _

_Two heads nodded. _

"_Then you're…together?"_

_More nods._

"_Sleeping…" Jackson sat down heavily on the couch, his eyes moving from man to man, brow furrowed in confusion. _

"_Yes, Dad. Sleeping. Tony and I are involved in a relationship, a serious one that includes sex."_

"_Gibbs!" Tony scolded. "No need to…"_

"_To what, Tony?" Jackson interrupted, rising from the couch and rounding on the younger man. "To have to admit my son is a...a…"_

"_Knock it off, Dad," Leroy said, eyes narrowing. "You do not insult me or Tony, not in my, our own home."_

"_How can it be an insult if it's true? If you're together, you're…what do they call it these days? Gay?" Jackson paced up to his son, going eye to eye. "And if it's true, why is it an insult? Unless you're embarrassed about it, embarrassed about being a fa…"_

"_Dad!" Leroy interjected, only to be stopped by his phone. He rolled his eyes at Tony before answering. "Yeah, Gibbs." He walked a bit away, phone pressed to his ear._

_Jackson moved back over to the couch, sitting down with a sigh. _

"_Jack," Tony came over, sitting next to him on the couch, reaching out a hand toward him._

_Jackson moved away from the touch, unable to comprehend at the moment what was happening. Tony withdrew his hand and rose from the couch as Leroy came back into the living room. _

"_Gear up, DiNozzo," he said, moving to the book case along the wall. _

_Leroy's hands moved over a box on a shelf, the top opening and reaching inside. He pulled out two guns, handing one to Tony and putting the other on his belt. "Dad, we'll be back in a few hours."_

_Jackson hefted himself off the couch. "Leroy!" he called out, making both men pause. "What's going on? You runnin' out on this?"_

"_Case, Dad," he said. "Gotta go to work."_

_Jackson got an idea. "Will Ducky be there?"_

_Leroy paused. "Yes, he's at the office. That was him calling, with information we need to follow up on."_

"_So, you're going to the office?"_

_Leroy sighed. "Just say it, Dad," he growled._

"_Can I come along?"_

So here he was, in this silver room, watching Ducky make him tea he didn't want, when all he really wanted was to go back a few hours and decide not to come to Washington. All he could think of was Leroy. He thought he was beginning to know his son, to become close to him again, but this…this was something Jackson just wasn't prepared for. He had no frame of reference, no understanding of that world. The divorces he understood. The anger at him after Shannon and Kelly, that he understood. Another man? Jackson felt out of his depth, unable to comprehend this turn of events.

"Here we are," Ducky said, returning to Jackson with two mugs in his hands. "I have always believed that difficult conversations go better when shared over a hot cup of tea."

Jackson took the proffered mug. "Is this going to be a difficult conversation, Ducky?"

"That all depends, Jack." Ducky took a sip before continuing. "And it depends on what you'll accept."

"Is it up to me?"

"What you accept is always up to you, Jackson," Ducky said.

Jackson took a drink, grimacing at the taste of the tea before placing the mug on the desk. "When did this happen, doc?" he asked. "Is it a new thing for Leroy, or is it like I hear on the news, biology? Was it always something there and no one noticed it?" He cocked his head. "Is this why the marriages never worked?"

"Jethro's marriages didn't last due to a myriad of problems, Jack, but homosexuality was not one of them."

Jackson winced at the word. "So, my boy is a…" He couldn't even say it.

"Yes…and no."

"That's a clear as mud, doctor."

"Yes, it is a bit confusing," Ducky said. "Let me back up a bit, answer your first question. Tony and Jethro have been together for about six months now."

Jackson did the math, noting it must have been right after he was here for Christmas. "And the other thing?"

"Ah, yes. My rather vague answer about Jethro's sexual orientation." Ducky took a moment to sip his tea. "I have known for quite a while that our young Anthony swung, shall we say, both ways. But Jethro, up until this relationship, has always been a heterosexual."

"So, it was Tony that turned him?"

Ducky sighed. "Again, yes and no." He smiled at the glare coming out of the older blue eyes, a glare so like his son it was downright spooky. "From what I understand, Jethro wants Tony. The fact that Tony is a man isn't germane to Jethro's affection."

"I'm not followin', Ducky."

"Jethro wants Tony, _regardless_ of the fact he's a man, not _because_ he's a man." Ducky sipped again. "I doubt Jethro has ever looked at any other man with sexual intent, Jack. He's strictly a one-man homosexual. Tony is who he wants. The fact that Tony is a man isn't a deterrent or an attraction. He just wants Tony."

"I think I understand," Jackson said, nodding. "Leroy wouldn't be queer if it weren't for Tony"

Ducky winced at the word. "Jackson, please," he said.

"Sorry, Ducky. Leroy wouldn't be _gay_ if it weren't for Tony." Jackson shook his head. "But why does Leroy want Tony? I mean, he's a nice boy, funny, bright, but…"

"So are a lot of people, more importantly, so are a lot of women?"

Jackson nodded. "I'd think the whole gay thing would be a big problem, Ducky, and not just with the..er…sex. Isn't there a military thing about it? Don't ask, don't say?"

"Yes, well, NCIS is a civilian organization, Jackson, so that doesn't apply."

"But Leroy is a Marine reservist…" Jackson's voice trailed off at Ducky's expression. "He quit, didn't he? For Tony?"

"I think you need to speak to Jethro about that, Jack," he continued. Ducky eyed the other man. "Have you talked to Jethro about this?"

"Tried. He ran off when he got your call."

"Make him, Jack," Ducky said. "Don't let another twenty years go by without talking to your son, Jack. Frankly, you don't have the time to spare."

Jackson gave Ducky the Gibbs glare again.

Ducky chuckled, taking the mug of tea out of Jackson's hand and guiding him out of the chair. "Go on up to the bullpen, Jack. Gibbs'll be wondering what has become of you."

"Ducky," Jackson said walked to the door. "Thanks. I'll...try talkin' to Leroy. Can't guarantee anything, but…"

"You're welcome, Jack. It was good to see you again."

Jackson walked from the elevator to the office area, what Ducky called the bull pen. He found Leroy, Tony and McGee all standing around a big television set. There seemed to be some disagreement going on, and Jackson paused, waiting until it was settled before disturbing their work. He leaned an elbow on the divider and watched.

"No, I think you're wrong, Boss," Tony said.

Jackson's eyebrows shot up at Tony's words. So did Leroy's.

"Wrong, how?" Leroy asked.

"You're forgetting Lieutenant Farrell, Boss," Tony explained, pointing at the television and clicking something in his hand. "She had motive—Lieutenant Cadwell was cheating on her, plus she had access to the money as well. I say they did it together, and when he was going to leave her for Roberta Piller, she killed him."

"It's a good theory, DiNozzo, but she has an alibi." Jethro walked back to his desk.

"I'm not finished, Boss," Tony said. "Our lieutenant isn't just a murder, she's a liar, and yes, she had opportunity."

"She was at a conference in Norfolk, Tony," McGee said.

"Was she, McDoubtful?" Tony clicked the remote again. "She was actually absent from two seminars."

Jackson peered at the television, seeing the grainy black and white footage speed past.

"Check the time stamp, Probie," Tony said when he paused the screen.

"Fourteen thirty-five."

"And here is Lieutenant Farrell...'s place at the table. Her empty place." There was indeed a name plate in front of an empty chair.

"She could be in the bathroom, Tony," McGee said.

"For two hours twenty minutes?" Tony clicked again and the footage moved until Lieutenant Farrell sat down. The screen paused. "The time stamp again, Probie?"

"Sixteen fifty-five."

"And doesn't our lieutenant look a bit…flustered?" Tony clicked again and zoomed in on a woman in a uniform, her hands shaking as she smoothed her hair down."

"Where did you get the footage?" McGee asked. "The hotel security said they didn't have the cameras working in the ballroom."

"I noticed something odd in the agenda of the seminar, a small disclaimer that stated sessions might be video taped and by attending, you're agreeing to be filmed. After that, I researched the speaker. A Dr. Herbert Rosen McGregor, who discussed the new and exiting world of Semantic Accounting. Discovered that Dr. McGregor always video tapes both his lectures and his audiences as a means of quality control. He did two seminars, from fourteen thirty to seventeen thirty. After requesting the footage, the rest was easy." He ended with a grin, tossing the remote to McGee.

"DiNozzo, call Ziva and have her meet you at the Pentagon," Leroy said. "Bring her in. And Tony." The other man paused. "Good work."

Jackson watched as a wide smile crossed Tony's face at the words. Whatever it was between them didn't seem to affect their work, Jackson realized. Tony still challenged his boss, and still worked hard. Jackson watched as the younger man pulled a bag over his shoulder and flipped open a phone, rushing to catch the elevator before it closed. He moved into the office space.

"McGee, see if you can trace the money to…oh, hey Dad." Gibbs rose to find a chair.

"No, don't bother, Leroy," Jackson said, waiving the chair off. "I was wondering if you could call me a cab. I'd like to head back now."

"I'll have someone drive you, Dad," Gibbs said, picking up his phone.

Jackson knew better than to argue with him.

xxxx

It was late when Gibbs and Tony came home. They slipped through the house to the kitchen, each grabbing a beer before heading down to the basement, the farthest part of the house away from the guest room so as not to wake Jackson. Gibbs watched as Tony prowled the basement, touching the boat, fondling tools, all the while a puckered frown on his brow. Gibbs sipped his beer and waited.

"I'm going to get a hotel for the next few days, Boss," he finally said, unable to look Gibbs in the eye.

"No, you're not."

"Boss…Jethro, think about it. It's your dad, and I don't want to cause any problems between you two." Tony finally paused his pacing, coming to stand in front of Gibbs. "It's too important."

"So are you, Tony," Gibbs said, placing his beer on the bench before reaching out and snagging Tony's arm. "This is your home now, and we're not going to pretend we're not together."

"Boss…"

"No. Look, we taken on Vance and team and everyone at the Navy Yard. We're not hiding from my father. We're not hiding, we're not lying, and that's the end of it."

Tony smiled, leaning into the space between Gibbs legs. "Is that right?" he asked. A warm feeling spread through Tony at Gibbs' words, loving the possessive tone, the idea that he was being chosen. Gibbs was wrong, Tony thought, but he loved the idea of Gibbs fighting for him.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed at Tony. He knew what DiNozzo was thinking, and knew the younger man would take off the minute Gibbs let go. He decided to nip any action like that in the bud. Reaching out, his hand rounded Tony's nape and pulled him close, teeth nipping at Tony's lower lip. "Don't even think it, Tony," he whispered, his tongue sneaking out to swipe a wet swatch along Tony's mouth. "You leave this house, I will find you and bring you back. And if I have to do that, I'll cuff you to me until you get the idea of leaving out of your mind." With that, Gibbs closed his mouth onto Tony's, taking the younger man in a hot, hard kiss.

Tony moaned at the feel of Gibbs' mouth, opening willingly as an insistent tongue moved inside. He felt Gibbs grasp his hair, pulling him closer and slanting across his mouth to deepen the kiss. Gibbs' other hand moved from his neck down to his hips, pulling Tony against his body, hot hardness evident beneath Gibbs' sensible slacks. The hand in his hair pulled back a bit, allowing Gibbs to move his mouth along the sensitive cords in Tony's neck.

"You will not leave, Tony," Gibbs said, teeth grazing lightly along Tony's skin. "I can't…I need you with me." His mouth moved in for another kiss when a thought stopped him. He pulled Tony's head back to look him in the eyes. "Are you ashamed of us?"

"God, no, Jethro," Tony said. "I just…he's your father. I don't…if anything happens, if you two…I don't want to come between you, not when you just found each other. And I get the feeling that it will come between you, that Jackson isn't thrilled by this, by us."

Gibbs sighed. "Tony, I'm fifty-three years old. I don't need my father's permission on who I should love." Gibbs stroked Tony's hair, smiling as he moved into caress. Tony loved being petted. Gibbs tilted Tony's head, bringing his eyes up and smiling at the younger man. "And God help me, I love you, Tony."

"Hey!" Tony protested with mock anger, before leaning in again, laying his head against Gibbs' shoulder. "I love you, too, Jethro," he said softly, arms reaching around to hold Gibbs, sighing silently as strong arms tightened around him, hand once again stroking Tony's head.

Neither man saw the shadow move away from the open door at the top of the stairs.

xxxx

"Come on, we've got an early day tomorrow," Gibbs said as he closed the basement door behind him, only to run directly into Tony's back. "DiNozzo!" he scolded, moving around Tony only to stop short as well. The sight of Jackson sitting at the kitchen table was, to say the least, surprising.

"Leroy, Tony." He lifted a big mug and took a sip.

"Kind of late for coffee, Dad," Gibbs said, noting the coffee pot and empty mugs on the table.

"Decaf." Jackson chuckled at Gibbs' grimace. "Still better than the tea Ducky gave me today. Have a seat, boys."

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look, both taking a chair at the table. Jackson poured each a cup of coffee, handing Tony the sugar and creamer that was also out on the table. Tony wondered how Jackson knew.

"Can't see my boy drinking that frou frou stuff, Tony, so figure it had to be yours," Jackson said, seeing Tony's question in his face.

"Dad, is there a point to this?"

"There is." Jackson looked at his son, then at his son's…he still wasn't sure what to call Tony but it didn't matter. "I been doin' a lot of thinking tonight. I was out of line this morning and want to apologize to both of you. I had a long talk with Ducky and he made me see things I couldn't before. I can't say I understand this relationship completely, but you're right, Leroy. You're old enough not to need my permission—but if you let me, I'd like to give you my blessing." He held his son's gaze for a long moment. "You really love him, Leroy?"

"I do, Dad."

"And you, Tony? You love my boy?"

Tony reached over and grasped Gibbs' hand before answering. "Yes, sir."

Jackson glanced at their hands before speaking again. "Then that's all that matters, doesn't it?" He rose from the table. "You boys have a good night. I'll see you when you get home from work."

Tony watched the older man's retreating back, waiting for the sound of the closing door before speaking. "That was quite a turn around, Boss," Tony said. "I wonder what brought that on?" His eyes narrowed at the wide grin on Gibbs' face. "What?"

Gibbs picked up Tony's hand, pulling Tony into him for a hot kiss. "We should get to bed."

"Uh huh, not before you tell me what made you so happy there at the end."

Gibbs sighed, hoping Tony will understand. He wondered if Tony would see it as a complement or a comparison and prayed Tony saw it for what it really was—a welcome to the family. "That speech, those questions? Jack said those words to me once before."

"When?"

"When Shannon and I told him we were getting married."


	28. Taken: TLC

So, this story started out as one story and ended something different! I hope it's okay, just another slice of life into the world of our boys in my Taken universe. Might seem a bit out of character, but after I wrote it, it made perfect sense...at least to me! Reviews are love.

* * *

Taken: TLC

Leroy Jethro Gibbs' day started out bad and just kept getting worse as it wore on.

It began with Gibbs waking up alone, the other side of the bed cold and empty. A fission of fear raced through Gibbs at the lack of Tony until he remembered that Tony was scheduled for an MTAC conference with Bahrain this morning. The fear abated a bit, only to be joined by anger at himself for feeling that way. _Tony isn't going to leave you_, he thought for the hundredth time. He tried to shake the anger (and the fear) but they stayed with him as he climbed out of bed.

The bad day continued when Gibbs got out of bed, twisting his bad knee after stepping on Tony's belt buckle. With a curse, he picked up the pants and belt and tossed it against the wall (conveniently forgetting that he was the one who tore the pants off Tony in an effort to get the other man naked as quickly as possible). He quickly showered and shaved (cutting himself twice), dressed in his normal polo, jacket and chino set. More badness happened downstairs when he burned his hand while pouring coffee, dropping his mug and watching as it shattered on the floor, splashing coffee up onto his shirt and jacket. Cursing again, he swept up the mess and limped upstairs to change, mood getting even worse when all he could find to wear was either a suit shirt (and even to him it was too hot in Washington to wear long sleeves) or the dreaded lavender polo shirt (that Tony had forced him to buy, telling him it made his eyes pop). Shaking his head in frustration, he changed his clothes, limped back downstairs, grabbed a plastic thermos filled with coffee and headed to his Charger.

Two hour later, Gibbs walked off the elevator. The Charger had decided today was a good day to choke and sputter and die, right on 8th Street and Pennsylvania Avenue, blocking traffic for a half-hour before the tow truck could get to him. He'd called Tony but only got his voice mail, then rode in the tow truck, talked to his mechanic and found out he needed a new timing chain (ignoring the fact that Tony had suggested something like that last week) and he'd have to special order it, so the Charger was out of commission for at least a week. After growling his assent Gibbs grabbed a cab over to the Navy Yard.

"Hey Boss," McGee said, then slumped down in his chair after receiving an angry grunt in response.

"Where's DiNozzo?" he asked, seeing Tony's desk empty (and tamping down that fear once more).

"Still in MTAC," Ziva said, entering the bullpen. "He sent a text that you were going to be late. Is everything alright?"

"Just peachy," he growled. "We have anything?" They'd hit a dead end in a case of drug smuggling.

"I think so, Boss," McGee said, his voice a bit shaky but bravely standing up, pointing the remote at the plasma behind Gibbs. They discussed what McGee found, decided it was worth investigating, and he sent Ziva and McGee out to bring back the suspect.

Tony still wasn't out of MTAC by the time they returned. He told McGee to toss the lieutenant they suspected of smuggling into an interrogation room and followed a few moments after. He spied Tony coming toward him as he paused before opening the door. "Good of you to join us, DiNozzo," he said.

"Boss?" Tony's eyes were wide with questions.

Gibbs nodded to the other room. "Get in and observe," he ordered, hand on the knob and twisting savagely.

McGee was inside interrogation and handed him a file. Gibbs sat down, ignoring the sputtering lieutenant and opened the file, hand automatically going to his inside jacket pocket for his glasses and coming up…empty. He tried the other pockets, then remembered changing his jacket after the coffee spill this morning. Sighing deeply, he tossed the file to McGee and ordered the other man to read what they've found.

The interrogation didn't take long, their case sewed up in record time. Gibbs was soon back at his desk, glaring again at the empty space of Tony's desk. "Where the hell is DiNozzo now?" he roared.

"Right here, Boss," Tony said, smiling as he put down the coffee in front of Gibbs. "Nice shirt."

Their eyes met, Tony's sparkling with mischief, and Gibbs felt his stomach untwist a bit. "Thanks," he said, taking a deep gulp of the hot liquid.

"Figured you'd need it," Tony said, nodding a bit to the right.

Gibbs slanted his eyes and groaned, spying an angry Vance headed his way. _Fuck_, he thought_. What now?_

Vance was happy to tell him. "We had a budget meeting scheduled, Agent Gibbs."

"I was with a suspect, Director," Gibbs replied.

"And now you're not." Vance started back toward the stairs.

Gibbs sighed, picked up his coffee and limped after Vance (the stairs were hard on his knee but he was dammed if Leon Vance would get the better of him). He was unaware of Tony's gaze following, a look of concern crossing his face.

By 1830 Tony and Gibbs were on the way home in Tony's car, the Corvette he'd bought after his Mustang was destroyed. Gibbs squirmed in the small car, wondering for the hundredth time why Tony couldn't buy a real car instead of this clown car (refusing to remember how happy Tony had been when he'd found it). He glanced at the younger man he slouched in the driver's seat. How Tony fit in the damn car was beyond Gibbs, watching Tony's hands moving over the wheel with a light touch, his long legs shifting the clutch and brake with ease, Tony seemed to fit the ridiculous car perfectly while Gibbs just felt over sized and awkward (especially since Tony was two inches taller than Gibbs, a fact verified one night with two marks along the wall of the basement). The black mood settled even more firmly onto Gibbs, the only bright light being that Tony was unusually quiet, slipping a soft music cd into the dash and not speaking.

They reached the house, Tony pressing the remote to open the garage door. Since the Charger wasn't there, Tony parked in the middle of the space. Gibbs opened his car door, catching himself as he practically tumbled out onto the garage floor (twisting his knee once more getting out of the damn stupid machine). He pulled himself up and slammed the door with a curse before rounding the Corvette and entering the house.

Tony watched Gibbs disappear into the house, wondering what the hell was going on. He entered the house and grabbed a beer, twisting off the cap and stepping on the trash can pedal to toss the cap away, spying the broken mug and coffee stained towel. An inkling of an idea started in Tony's head as he lopped up the stairs and into their room, spying the dirty shirt and jacket crumpled on the floor. He picked both up, reaching his hand into the jacket and pulling out Gibbs' glasses, shaking his head ruefully. Entering the bathroom, he noted the drops of blood in the sink and shook his head again, reaching for the big fluffy towel on the rack, the oil from the cabinet, and the lube from the shelf.

Gibbs sat against the sawhorse, the mug of bourbon cradled in his hand. All he wanted to do was forget today ever happened. From the moment he woke up (without Tony) to getting home, everything went wrong. Gibbs had had some bad days, and yes, some worse than today, but right now it was hard to think of many. He took another sip of bourbon, the heat of the liquor seeping into him and warming from the inside out. He heard steps above him and glared at the ceiling. Tony must have picked up on Gibbs' emotions and steered clear of him and his bad mood, which actually made Gibbs even angrier. Gibbs had somehow expected Tony to make a fuss, to try and cajole Gibbs out of his bad mood. Isn't that what couples did? Cared about each others emotions and moods and tried to make things better? Gibbs poured another mug of bourbon, downing it on gulp before slamming the mug on the work bench. Why hasn't Tony come to find him, ask about him? He levered himself off the sawhorse and headed for the stairs.

The first floor was empty, dark except for the light over the stove. He smelled something cooking and opened the oven to see a frozen lasagna inside. Gibbs' anger notched up once more. _Trust DiNozzo to care about his stomach rather than me_, he thought (ignoring his own growing hunger), heading for the stairs. He got the landing at the top and paused, hearing music coming from the bedroom. Gibbs wondered what the hell was going on and pushed the door open.

Tony sat on their bed, clothed only in boxers, candles illuminating the room and the soft music playing on the stereo. The bed was covered by a towel and a bottle of massage oil was perched on the nightstand. Gibbs stood still as Tony rose from the bed, a small smile playing on his lips as he approached Gibbs.

"You had just about the worst day today, didn't you?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Tony's hands were busy, stripping Gibbs of his jacket and slipping his polo and undershirt over his head in record time. Taking hold of his belt, Tony walked him over to the bed, slipping open his pants and dropping both them and his briefs on to the floor. With a gentle shove, a naked Gibbs sat on the bed while Tony reached down and removed his shoes and socks, turning his legs to stretch out on the bed before turning him onto his stomach. Tony straddled Gibbs' hips before grabbing the massage oil, warming it in his hands before lowering them to Gibbs' tight shoulders and back.

He rubbed and massaged for a good ten minutes before speaking. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, voice soft against Gibbs' ear.

"Hmmm. Right now, nothing is wrong," Gibbs answered.

"Jethro…"

"Just a bad day," came the reply.

"Jethro…"

Gibbs sighed. "I twisted my knees, cut myself shaving, spilled my coffee, broke my car, forgot my glasses, met with Vance for three fucking hours, then had to ride home in your car." He shivered as Tony pressed hard on a knot of muscle. "Like I said, just a bad day."

"You've had bad days before," Tony noted. "But this one seemed different." He leaned down and ran his tongue along Gibbs' ear, repeating his question. "Why?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing different," he insisted.

"Yeah, it was." Tony continued his massage, thumbs moving down Gibbs' back, eliciting a groan from the other man. "Seemed..off to me. What was it?"

Gibbs turned his head and buried his face in his pillow.

"Uh huh," Tony said, bending down to nip along the back of Gibbs' neck. "No hiding."

He turned his head to answer. "Tony, just let it go, okay? Do we have to talk out everything?" Tony's hands paused, and Gibbs knew he'd said the wrong thing. _God, he was such a screw up_. He sighed as Tony resumed the massage, but felt the tension between them and hated it. Hated it, especially considering..."You weren't here," Gibbs admitted with a sigh. Tony's hands paused again, and Gibbs took advantage of that to twist onto his back, keeping Tony straddled over his thighs. "I woke up and you weren't here and…I panicked. Forgetting that you were going into work early, my first thought was that you'd left…me."

Tony sat back on his heels, stunned by the words. "Jethro..."

"And it made me angry, to think that, because I know you won't, I _know_ that, Tony, but dammit, I did. So then I was angry at me, and angry at you for making me scared even though it was my own fault, then, well, all that other stuff happened and, well, here we are." Gibbs looked up at Tony, unable to read his expression. _It was too much_, Gibbs thought. _Tony wasn't expecting whiny girl Gibbs and he'd ruined it…_He reached a hand up to touch the dog tags that Tony wore. His dog tags. He paused when Tony took hold the hand and brought it to his mouth for a soft kiss.

"Jethro…that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Tony finally said.

Gibbs sighed in relief.

"And also the stupidest!" Tony dropped his hand to reach up and smack Gibbs on the top of the head. "How dare you think I'd leave you like that? That I'd leave you at all?" Tony scrambled off of Gibbs's thighs and almost made it off the bed before strong arms grabbed his waist and tossed him back. There was a short battle of wills before Gibbs subdued Tony, firm legs trapping him flat on the bed.

Defiant green eyes flashed up at Gibbs. "How could you think that?" Tony asked again. "How could you ever think I'd leave you?"

"Because it's happened twice before, just like that!" Gibbs admitted, gripping a bit tighter on Tony's wrists and pushing them into the bed. "Wife two and four, Tony. I woke up, and they were gone."

"I'm not one of your fucking ex wives, Gibbs," Tony argued. "I'm me, Tony DiNozzo, the idiot who's so in love with you I can't even see straight most of the time, and you…you think I'd leave?"

"I know you wouldn't do that, Tony," Gibbs shouted back. "But I wasn't thinking straight, not at six in the morning with an empty bed." He lowered his head and rested it against Tony's chest, feeling the heart beating deep inside. "I'm sorry."

Tony winched at that apology. He pushed against Gibbs hold on his hands and came loose, wrapping his arms around the older man. "Damn, Jethro," he sighed, running hands along the naked back. "What am I going to do with you?"

Gibbs sighed into the caress, the heat building in his groin as it lay next to Tony's. "I can think of one thing," Gibbs said, pushing down a bit and letting Tony feel his hardening cock.

Tony laughed at the cheesy line. "I can't believe you said that!"

He kissed the smile off Tony's face, a deep, long kiss full of pain and passion and asking of forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Tony," he whispered against Tony's mouth. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

"Shh." Tony reached up and circled Gibbs' face with his hands. "It's okay, Jethro," he sighed, ghosting a kiss along soft lips. "I love you, too," he said right before Gibbs took his mouth again.

The kiss was soft and gentle and tentative, lips shy before they pressed a bit harder. Tony smiled against Gibbs' mouth, opening for the kiss and for his love. Gibbs took that as an invitation and deepened the kiss, tongue pressing deep and tasting all the love Tony was offering.

"Make love to me, Jethro," Tony sighed, hips canting up to press against Gibbs' hardness. "Please…take me…love me."

"I do, Tony," Gibbs vowed. He lifted up a bit, stripping the boxers from Tony's hips and palming the hardness he found between Tony's legs. Swallowing Tony's groan, he pressed harder, knee moving between Tony's legs to spread them out, hand dipping lower to rub the sac found there, making Tony writhe under him. "That's my Tony," he sighed, pulling a bit on Tony's balls before gripping the hard cock above. Gibbs groaned as Tony's hand grasped his own cock, rubbing the leaking head and pumping the hot hard flesh in a tight grip. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled the small bottle toward him, aiming toward his hand and hoping he found his mark. Tony's scent and mouth and hand were driving him crazy and he wanted…needed…to make Tony his own, to establish his place in Tony's heart and mind and body.

The cold lube shocked Tony until it was followed by Gibbs' hand, stroking his cock and moving underneath to his center. He groaned as a finger slipped in, then two, all the while kissing Gibbs and hips moving toward those fingers and oh, god, he just needed…wanted. "Please," he begged, pulling Gibbs closer to him. "Please, now, Jethro."

Gibbs shifted so both legs were between Tony's, his hands spreading Tony's thighs and lifting his hips. He nubbed his cock to Tony's entrance, letting Tony know he was ready, smiling as the younger man's legs encircled his hips and pulled him closer. With a strong, hard push Gibbs was inside.

"Jethro…" Tony groaned as Gibbs pushed inside him.

Gibbs groaned as well, the hot heat of Tony encasing him, Tony's long legs encircling him, his arms holding him close. He had a fleeting thought of himself this morning, wondering about Tony's absence, and shook the thought away, knowing this man, this wonderful man under him wanted him, needed him, loved him and would never, ever leave him. With that thought, Gibbs increased the speed of his hips and slipped a hand between their bodies, grasping Tony's cock and mimicking his hip movements with his hand until he heard Tony cry out and felt Tony's hot seed spill over his hand. With a few more thrusts Gibbs' hips seized, then relaxed as he exploded inside his mate.

A few minutes later Gibbs pulled out of Tony and made his way to the bathroom, running a cloth along his own body before grabbing a towel to clean Tony off. He wiped along Tony's softening cock before tossing the towel away. A hand ran along his chest and he smiled down at Tony, loving the soft and sated look in his eyes.

"You love me?" Tony asked, hand moving down to clasp on of Gibbs' own.

"Very much," Gibbs answered, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Tony's mouth. "And I'm sorr.."

"No, don't apologize again." Tony's hand stopped his words. "I love you, you love me, we're okay." A soft rumble sounded in the room.

"And we're hungry," Gibbs said with a laugh.

Tony's eyes brightened. "Lasagna!" he shouted, jumping out of bed and out the door.

Later that night, Gibbs held Tony close as they fell into sleep.

And in the morning…Tony was there.


	29. Taken: Father's Day Part Two

**Hi! Here's the other side of Father's Day, with Senior. Let me know what you think. This does take place on July 8th. Also, I promise to update In Dreams this week.**

* * *

**Father's Day Part Two**

"You look really hot, you know?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony's words.

"No, really," Tony insisted, lowering his knife and fork and leaning in a bit across their table. "That suit, the shirt, the tie, the whole ensemble, just…hot."

Gibbs winced at the word ensemble, but shrugged off the compliment. "I had the wear the suit, Tony," he observed. "I doubt they would have let me up here in a polo shirt." He looked around at the other patrons of the restaurant, noting that all the men wore suits and ties.

"Well, I appreciate it," Tony said, tearing into his steak once more. "I know how you feel about getting dressed up."

"It's your birthday, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "You wanted to try the steak at the Adams Hotel, so here we are. Are you sure this is all you want for your birthday? Like a real present?" Gibbs was confused about that, figuring Tony would want something tangible, not just a meal at the famous rooftop restaurant.

"Nope," came the happy reply. "I have everything I want." Both men resumed eating. A waiter came over to fill their glasses from the bottle of wine Tony had selected. Tony waited until the waiter was gone before speaking again. "You know, I know Ducky raves about the steak here, and yes, it's very good, but…"

Gibbs looked up, smiling. "But?"

"Your cowboy steak is better."

"Thank God!" Gibbs said, laughing. "I didn't want to be the first to say it!" Putting down his utensils, he picked up his wine glass and sat back, taking a sip and looking out at the view. "The view is better, though," he said, nodding at the lit monuments below.

Tony thought of their dinners, Gibbs grilling on the fireplace dressed a ratty Marine tee-shirt and sweats. As good as Gibbs looked right now dressed in a suit and tie, Tony realized he liked that Gibbs better, too. He refrained from saying so, knowing he'd embarrassed the older man already tonight. He picked up his wine glass and turned as well, a feeling of peace coming over him.

"Junior!"

That one word shattered Tony's peaceful feeling. He turned, eyes widening at the sight of his father walking across the roof top. He shared a quick glance at Gibbs before he stood up, waiting. "Dad," he said, holding his hand out to his father as he approached. "What are you doing here?"

Senior shook the proffered hand. "Uh, I'm having dinner," he evaded, eyes moving along the table to find Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs," he nodded.

"Mr. DiNozzo."

"No, I meant what are you doing in DC?" Tony wondered.

"Oh, I, well, some business brought me here, and…" He paused as a phone rang.

Gibbs pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened it. "Yeah, Gibbs." He listened for a second before continuing. "Hold on a sec, Abs," he ordered, rising from his chair. "I'm going to take this in the bar."

"A case?" Tony asked.

"Don't know yet. I'll be back. And DiNozzo."

Tony waited.

"Not now."

Tony's eyes widened as understanding came. "Are you sure?"

Gibbs nodded. "Not the time, or the place." He pulled the phone up again and walked away.

"What was that about?" Senior asked, watching Gibbs with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing, Dad," he said, waiving to a waiter to clear the plates off before indicating for his father to sit down.

Senior continued to look in Gibbs direction, a questioning look on his face. "Do you do this often with him?"

"This, what, Dad?"

"Dinner."

"We occasionally go out to eat together, yes. When we have the time."

"Hmm." Senior seemed to square his shoulders before speaking again. "What is he to you, Junior?"

"He's my boss, and my friend, Dad." Tony wouldn't elaborate, not if Gibbs didn't want it.

"You don't see him as a stand-in, do you?"

Tony was confused. "A stand-in what?" Maybe some wine might help, he thought, taking a sip.

"Father."

The pinot noir caught in Tony's throat, and he quickly covered his mouth with a napkin to cough. After taking a careful sip of water, he finally answered. "No, Dad. If there's one thing in this world that Gibbs is not, it's a father to me." Stifling the urge to chuckle, he continued. "Now, tell me…how was Monte Carlo?"

Senior looked at Tony with suspicion, but must have decided to let it drop. "Ah, yes. Monte Carlo. That's kind of the reason I'm here, actually."

"Oh?" Tony wondered if he'd figured out about the money. He knew Senior wasn't here for his birthday—he never remembered it.

"Yes, well, you see, Junior, I, well…" Senior paused, then straightened his tie. With his left hand.

The left hand with the wedding ring on his finger.

He wasn't here about the money. Tony felt a jolt of relief. He plastered a smile on his face before speaking again. "I see by the shiny new wedding band that number five has been found," he said, holding up his wine glass toward his father. "My congratulations, Dad. So this is why you're here? To let me know you got married again?" That didn't sound like his father either, remembering back a few months when he found out number three _and_ number four had ended—and Tony hadn't even known about number four!

"Actually, no." Senior looked very uncomfortable, wriggling a bit in the chair. "Stella, well, her grandson just graduated from Georgetown, and though she missed the ceremony, she wanted to come and see him as soon as we returned to the states."

Two thoughts hit Tony at once. The first was that his father wasn't here to see him at all, much less about the money or to tell he was married again, and the second—and most shocking of all—his father had married someone old enough to have grandchildren?

Before Tony could say anything, Senior was standing at the table. "Here she comes now."

Tony turned in the direction he was looking and watched as a woman approached. Tony could see that yes, she was older, and on the downside of sixty at least. She was beautiful, Tony noted as he stood, beautiful in that well kept expensive plastic surgeon kind of way. Her hair was artfully styled to make the most of the gray tinged streaks. Her clothes were designer, her shoes perfect, and the Birkin bag on arm was real.

As were the diamonds around her neck, Tony noted.

"There you are!" the woman said, sliding up to Senior and handing him a glass. "You forgot your drink, dear."

Tony waited as she turned toward him, assessing him with puzzled brown eyes. A hint of recognition came to her and she smiled, eyes warming as she figured it out.

"Why, you're Junior!" she gasped, holding out her hands. "I'd know that face anywhere!"

Tony grasped both outstretched hands and leaned in, letting her air kiss his cheek. "It's just Tony," he corrected.

"Well, Just Tony," she said, giggling at her own joke. "It's so good to see you! When your father said you'd be way too busy at your firm to meet up with us, I was very disappointed."

Tony blinked. He glanced at Senior, recognizing that look and, as always, went along. "That's what happens when you're the boss," he said, hoping Gibbs was still on the phone. "I just came out this evening for a quick bite…" Tony trailed off as Stella's attention was already drawn elsewhere.

"Tony, dear, our table is ready," she said, turning to Senior, then back to Tony. "We must be joining our friends, Junior, I mean Just Tony, but is there anyway we can get together before we leave?"

Senior cleared his throat. "I don't think so, Stella darling. I was just discussing our schedule with Junior and he's booked solid."

"Oh, pooh!" she pouted.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Junior," Senior said, holding his hand out.

Tony shook it briefly, then watched as his father took hold of Stella's elbow and steered her inside. With a shake of his head, Tony picked up the wine bottle and drained last of the liquid into his glass.

xxx

Gibbs had long ago hung up on the update call from Abby and stood in the bar, watching as Tony and his father sat down at their table. His eyebrow quirked when Tony choked on his wine, wondering what was said to cause that. He barely noticed when the woman next to him at that bar picked up a drink and sailed out to the terrace until she headed straight for Tony and his father. Both men stood at her approach, and she handed the drink to Senior. A greeting to Tony came next, a brief conversation, then the woman and DiNozzo were headed back inside. He smiled when Senior spotted him, whispering something to the woman to make her go on ahead and headed his way.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Mr. DiNozzo." Gibbs watched as the other man drained his drink and ordered another—McCallan 18, three fingers, one ice cube.

"I asked Junior this, but you know him, can't ever give a straight answer, so I'll ask you. You do this a lot with Junior? Take him out to fancy restaurants?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I do it once a year, Mr. DiNozzo," he replied. Senior just looked at Gibbs questioningly. "It's his birthday." He made no effort to hide the derision in his voice.

Senior picked up on it. "What do you want from me, Gibbs?"

"Me? Nothing." Gibbs turned to walk away, then halted, turning back towards Senior. No, I'm wrong. There is just one more thing." He moved a bit closer to the older man and pitched his voice low. "Did you thank Tony for the money?" There was no reaction to the question in Senior's face, giving Gibbs the answers he already knew. "Good night, Mr. DiNozzo," he said, walking back out to the table on the terrace.

xxx

"Mmm, yum," Tony said, licking the icing off his fork. "This was the best birthday ever."

Gibbs smiled as he looked over at the younger man, sitting naked on their bed, a half eaten cake between them. He was glad the meeting with Senior hadn't spoiled Tony's birthday, but just in case Tony was feeling down Gibbs had whisked Tony away, sped him home and then, in Tony's oh so romantic words, fucked him into the mattress. After that, Gibbs had stolen downstairs to grab Tony's birthday cake, one candle and two forks.

"I'm glad you're happy with it." Gibbs tossed down his fork and leaned back against the headboard.

"Very much so." Tony's eyes lighted with mischief as he ran a finger in the remaining icing then leaned toward Gibbs. Spreading the icing along the older man's chest, he reached down and flicked off the sticky substance with his tongue, flicking the nipple underneath at the same time.

Despite himself, Gibbs groaned at the action before shoving Tony away. "It's your birthday, DiNozzo, not Easter. Nothings going to rise for while."

"Oh, God, Boss, that's bad," Tony giggled.

"Yeah, well, you don't love me for my sense of humor." He got off the bed and picked up the remaining cake, placing it on the dresser before rejoining Tony in bed. He turned off the light and slipped down the pillows, arm already ready for Tony to slip under and rest on his shoulder.

"So, guess what?"

"What?"

"My dad got married again."

"Hmm." Gibbs yawned loudly. "That who that woman was?"

Tony rolled his eyes in the dark. Of course Gibbs had seen her. "Yeah, Stella. Judging by the clothes and jewels, she's loaded."

"Hmm."

"And you know what else?"

"Nope, what?"

"That makes five for him."

"Hmm?"

"He beat you, Boss," Tony said with a chuckle.

"Nope, we're tied."

Tony frowned, squirming to rest his chin on Gibbs' chest. The dim light in the room was just enough to see the older man's eyes. "You hiding another ex somewhere, Jethro?"

"No, I meant you." Gibbs smiled and leaned down, ghosting kiss along Tony's mouth. "You're number five, Tony."


	30. Taken: Bond Girls Are Forever

**Okay, here's the warnings! This is in the Taken series, but it's a bit of a departure. It's kinky. It's way kinky, for me, and has a bit of daddy!kink. Not so much that it's squigy and icky, but it's there. You have been warned. **

**For those who do read it, I hope you get the small inside joke. **

* * *

**Bond Girls Are Forever**

Gibbs watched as Tony became aware of his presence, quickly turned the channel and pulling a pillow over his lap at the same time. "What'cha watching?" he asked, flopping onto the sofa next to him. Tony's ears turned pink and Gibbs realized he was thoroughly enjoying his discomfort. Serves him right for watching porn at twelve-thirty in the afternoon on a Sunday.

"Uh…football," Tony said, pointing at the screen.

"No you weren't," Gibbs said, pulling the pillow from Tony's lap, exposing the tented pants. "You were watching porn, and one more minute you'd be whacking off."

"I was not watching porn!" Tony insisted.

"Let's see," Gibbs challenged, snagging the remote from Tony's hand and clicking the last channel button. His smirk turned to confusion at the sight of Sean Connery on the screen. "James Bond, Tony?"

Tony tried unsuccessfully to grab the remote back. "I am not hard for Sean Connery," he insisted, pushing against Gibbs as he held the remote just out of reach. "Even if he is the best Bond evah," he finished in a bad Scottish accent.

"But you are hard."

"You usually don't mind that."

"Don't change the subject." Gibbs tossed the remote to the floor and pulled Tony on top of him. "I thought I was the only man who made you hot these days," he said, placing his mouth against Tony's neck and nibbling lightly.

"You are."

"Then where'd this come from?" Gibbs asked, reaching between them and squeezing softly.

Tony groaned and pushed into Gibbs' hand. "From…her," he bit out, pressing harder.

Gibbs turned towards the screen, eyes widening at the sight of the red head bouncing in front of James Bond is a small bikini. "Jill St. John?"

"God, yes," Tony moaned, now humping Gibbs hand hard, eyes glued to the screen.

The grinding was triggering Gibbs own response, but not so much that the puzzle of Tony and Jill St. John couldn't be answered. Gibbs was intrigued—while Tony loved porn, he'd never gotten aroused by a regular movie before. Well, at least not that Gibbs had seen. He shoved at Tony until the younger man was lying under him, both wrists anchored above his head by one of Gibbs.

Tony whimpered at the loss of friction and the television screen blocked from his view. "Gibbs, please…" he begged, twisting both his hips and head.

"You get hot for all the Bond girls, Tony?" Gibbs asked as he lowered his head, teeth scraping along Tony's neck, sucking hard on the skin there. "Or just this one?"

"Just…her," Tony shook as Gibbs' teeth closed on his ear. "God, Boss you feel so good," he groaned, trying to loosen Gibbs' grip on his wrists to grasp the older man closer.

"Why the hard on for her, Tony?" he asked, ghosting his free hand along Tony's rigid length. Tony shook his head. Gibbs responded by grinding down hard on Tony's erection. "Tell me," Gibbs ordered, shoving down again and again.

Tony's hips rose again. "She looks like my first…"

Understanding dawned. "The Rockette?"

Tony nodded. "She was also my second…"

"Second time?"

"Second step mother." Tony bit his lip, hips still pressing against' Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs' body jerked, his dick instantly hard. Without warning, this whole scenario was quickly dissolving into daddy issues and kinky dirty sex. He was beyond turned on by it. "Tell me more." His voice was rough, his mouth lowering to Tony's neck, teeth scraping along the sensitive cords.

"Senior was away…I was home from school."

"How old?

"Sixteen."

Gibbs jerked again, the picture of sixteen year old Tony smashing into his mind. Lithe and young and Jesus, and though he felt like a dirty old man he was so close to exploding right in his pants.

"We were alone. I'd just come in from a swim…"

Gibbs groaned and jerked for a third time, followed by a full body shudder.

"It just…happened."

Gibbs arched a brow. There was more, he knew. With Tony, there was always more.

"Six times," Tony admitted.

Gibbs released Tony's hands, sitting up a bit, legs straddling the younger man's hips. "Six times," he whispered, fingers deftly unbuttoning Tony's shirt, nails scraping against sensitive skin and nipple. He slipped a bit lower to sit on Tony's thighs, undoing the jeans he wore and shimmied them down, pulling out his hard cock. Gibbs smiled at Tony's whimper, looking at his lover's face through his lashes, glad that Tony was just as wild for it as he was. Gibbs ran a finger over Tony's leaking cock, scooping up the liquid there and bringing it to his lips. "Did she taste you, Tony?" he asked, slipping the digit into his mouth.

Tony nodded, turning his head to watch the tv, then back to Gibbs. His breath was coming hard and fast, the sight of the woman on the screen and the feel of the man on top of him twisting him in knots. "Tasted…swallowed…"

Gibbs shimmied down further, his breath hot on Tony's cock. "And her?" he asked, his tongue peeking out to skim along Tony's dick, nibbling a bit at the head.

"Tasted her. Fucked her." Another full body shudder as Gibbs sucked at the head. "Rode her hard."

"Hmm," Gibbs said, the vibrations making Tony's cock jump. "She was hot and wet, I bet."

"God, yes," Tony bucked into Gibbs' mouth. "And tight. Like a fist."

Gibbs' hand came up and grasped Tony's cock. "Like this?" he asked, his hand twisting along Tony's length with steady pressure. He leaned down once more to swipe his tongue along Tony's leaking head. His other hand dipped to Tony's sac, pulling a bit, his own thighs tightening as Tony's legs moved restlessly underneath him. He worked Tony's cock hard, licking and biting and squeezing , all the time using his own body to keep Tony as still as possible, knowing how it drove the younger man crazy. His own dick was throbbing almost painfully as he rode Tony's thigh, pressing hard for relief. He felt a shudder race through Tony's body and knew it was time and with one last pull and tug Tony came.

With a jerk, Tony pulled out of Gibbs' mouth, catching Gibbs by surprise he sprayed between them. With a quick twist, Tony flipped them over until Gibbs was below him, Tony on top, deft fingers working fast to unbuckle Gibbs pants. He pushed the offending material down with a hard tug and ground his sticky belly and cock on Gibbs hard erection. Rubbing his softening cock along Gibbs, Tony leaned down to place his lips next to Gibbs ear. "And the best part of all?" he whispered, breath hot, hips working hard.

Gibbs was almost incoherent with lust, his hands grasping Tony's hips and pressing up hard, his eyes catching the television and the perky red head that graced the wide screen before focusing on Tony once more. "What?" he groaned, wanting, needing this to end and never wanting, needing it to end.

"We did it in my dad's bed."

Gibbs exploded.

Minutes…hours…eons later, their breathing finally still, hearts back to regular pace and muscles relaxed and pliant, Gibbs shifted a bit, pushing Tony to his side but still keeping them both on the sofa. They were a sticky mess, pants dangling off ankles and sofa cushions strewn around the room but Gibbs just couldn't bring himself to care. He was sated, he had Tony, and life was good.

A sound caught his attention, and he turned to see the credits rolling, signaling the end of the movie. Gibbs nudged Tony until the younger man opened sleepy green eyes. "What?" Tony asked, snuggling closer.

"So tell me," Gibbs said, a sly half smile on his lips. "What other movies has she been in?"


	31. Taken: Mexico

**Spoilers for Borderland, Patriot Down, Rule 51 and Spider and the Fly. This is my take on how Tony reacted to Gibbs' acations in Mexico. **

**

* * *

**

"We ever gonna talk about it?"

Tony looked up from the bird house he was sanding. "About what?" he asked, returning to his task. Jackson had left the project behind, and asked Tony to bring it to Stillwater next time they visited so he could finish it. Tony wanted to surprise the older man by finishing it himself.

"About Mexico."

That caused Tony to pause a bit. _Here it comes_, he thought. _Gonna get shelled for screwing up with Franks and Rivera._ "I missed it, Boss," he said simply. "It was a trap, and I missed it. Got Franks shot, almost killed, and let Rivera get away. No excuses. My fault."

Gibbs blinked in surprise. "I thought we agreed, it was no one's fault, Tony," he reminded. "I've seen the CCTV coverage, and no one could have picked that up."

"Oh." Tossing the sandpaper in his hand, Tony looked at Gibbs. "Then what about Mexico do you mean?"

"Me."

"You." Tony took a breath. "Yeah, well, I'm not thrilled you went all rogue again, heading down there to help Franks by yourself." He gave a wry shake of his head. "However, I also know that's you, what you do but maybe someday you'll let me help instead of trying to solve everything on your own."

Gibbs shook his head. "That's not the time I'm talking about, Tony," he said softly.

Tony's brows scrunched in puzzlement before smoothing out, a smile of understanding gracing his lips. "Oh, you mean Hernandez," he said casually.

"Yeah, Hernandez." Gibbs swallowed, running a hand through his hair.. "Did you…were you…what did you think, when you found out?"

"What did I think?" Tony rose from his stool and rounded the table, stopping in front of Gibbs. "I was disappointed."

"In me," Gibbs said, avoiding Tony's eyes.

"No, I was disappointed that by the time I found him he was already dead." Shocked blue eyes met calm green ones. "I've known about it for years, Boss."

"Years?"

Tony nodded. "After you left…after the coma, I did some digging. Found out about Hernandez, and tracked him to Mexico where I discovered he was dead." He lifted a hand, smoothing it over Gibbs' cheek before placing it on his chest. "Totally abusing the name of NCIS and my role as lead investigator, I requested information regarding Hernandez's death. Imagine my surprise when it came back that he'd been killed while driving his truck, shot by a high powered rifle from five hundred yards." A finger tapped on Gibbs' chest. "Only one man I know of could have made that shot."

Gibbs' hand captured Tony's finger. "And you're okay with it? That I took justice into my own hands?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to get me to hate you or something?"

"No, no," Gibbs said. "I'm just not sure what to think of this. I always thought you saw me differently."

"As a hero?" Tony answered softly.

Blushing, Gibbs nodded.

"Still do," Tony said, ghosting a kiss along Gibbs' mouth. "You are a man of honor, one I am proud to call my friend and my boss and my lover."

A small nip of teeth made Gibbs' pulse jump a bit. Tony smiled at the reaction, a sparkle in his eye.

"But I've always known you were flawed, Boss. You're stubborn, reluctant to change, a bit loose with the truth on occasion and yes, sometimes blinded by your own ideas of justice." A laugh. "Hell, we've both taken liberties with things better left unspoken. You killing a drug dealer who murdered your family, while not legal, was most assuredly justified."

Gibbs pulled Tony to stand between his legs, looping his hands around his waist and pulling him close. "What I did was wrong, Tony," he admitted. He leaned into Tony, resting his head on his chest, feeling the strong heartbeats before speaking again. "It was an action that caused people to hate, to kill, just to get back at me."

Tony leaned down, resting his head on Gibbs's. "And?"

"I'd do it all over again."

Taken: Mexico


	32. Taken: Tony's Short Fuse

**Spoilers for Episode 8:3 "Short Fuse."**

**So here's my tag for Short Fuse. Don't get me wrong, I love Fornell—just not with Gibbs!**

**

* * *

**

**Taken: Tony's Short Fuse  
**

Tony loped into the kitchen just as Gibbs was entering from the basement. He smiled at the sight of the younger man, tie askew, hair mussed a bit, the smell of popcorn and Abby wafting towards him. His mouth was caught in a sudden sharp kiss before Tony veered off toward the refrigerator. "How was the movie?" Gibbs asked, turning to set up the coffee pots for the morning. Still baffled him that Tony insisted on his own coffee in the morning.

"Good," Tony answered, his words muffled from inside the fridge. "Though I'm pretty sure I've got bruises on my arm from Abby grabbing me during the scary parts." Tony stood up, a container in his hands. He pried the top off, sniffing appreciatively. "Pasta!" he exclaimed, grabbing a fork from the drawer and stuff a bite of the cold food into his mouth. "You picked up Italian without me, Boss?" Tony complained, but without heat.

Gibbs shook his head. "Fornell came over and cooked." Tony stopped chewing, eyes intent on Gibbs. He was surprised to see Tony struggle to swallow the food, eyes glancing from the pasta to Gibbs then back again.

"Fornell was here?" Tony asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah." He wasn't sure what happened, but something had. Tony seemed tense all of a sudden, his eyes shuttered. "Made that, called it puttanesca sauce."

Tony frowned at the pasta. "You know the story about this sauce, Boss?" he asked, placing the food on the counter before grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "Legend has it the sauce was invented by Italian prostitutes, who couldn't go to the market every day and had to use what was in their pantries." He took a drink of water before continuing, facing Gibbs again. "_Sugo alla puttanesca_ roughly translates to 'whore's sauce.'"

"I'm not following this, Tony." Gibbs voice had lowered to match Tony's.

"Fornell," Tony said simply.

"What about him?"

"He's been around a lot, Jethro," Tony said, finishing his water and rinsing the glass. The leftover pasta was still sitting on the counter, a tomato and garlic elephant in the room. "Joint investigations, private conversations in the elevator." Tony nodded toward the kitchen table. "And let's not forget the dinners this week you two shared, here in our home, both supplied by good old Toby."

"I couldn't even eat the first one," Gibbs said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny, Jethro."

"Tony, there's nothing going on between me and Fornell," Gibbs finally said. "For God's sake, the man is straighter than straight."

"So were you, eight months ago," Tony said before walking from the room and climbing the stairs.

Gibbs stared after Tony's retreating form, stunned by the younger man's reaction to his dinners with Fornell. With a sigh, he picked up the offending pasta and tossed it into the trash.

xxxx

At the sight of Tony in their bed, Gibbs released the breath he didn't realized he'd been holding. As he'd climbed the stairs he wondered if Tony was so mad at him he'd sleep somewhere else. Luckily, Gibbs didn't have to go after the younger man, though by the tense set of Tony's back and shoulders, he was still angry. Gibbs made short work of changing and cleaning up for bed, flipping off the bathroom light and entering the bedroom, the dim light seeping from around the curtains casting a shadowing glow to the bed.

He slipped into bed, turning to speak to Tony but was stopped when the other man flipped toward him, attaching himself to Gibbs' side, one leg slipping through Gibbs' legs, an arm encircling his chest and a tawny head lying on his shoulder. Gibbs waited for Tony to speak, but the moments stretched on without any talking.

He knew Tony wasn't asleep, so Gibbs took the plunge. "I'm not interested in Fornell," he stated. Still Tony stayed quiet. Gibbs was beginning to worry. "Tony," he said, shifting his shoulder so he could look at Tony's face. Gibbs was shocked at the worry he found in Tony's eyes.

"I know, Boss," Tony said before laying his head down again. "I'm just…he seems perfect for you, really."

"Remember what I told you that first night?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked up again, puzzled. "I told you I had no interest in any man before you, and I'd probably never have an interest in any other man but you." He leaned down and kissed Tony's nose. "I love you, idiot. And I want only you. No other man, no other woman. Just you." A shudder passed through him. "And certainly not Tobias Fornell," he added, hand reaching up to tap Tony on the head.

His words must have calmed Tony's fears as the younger man smiled and reached up to kiss Gibbs, his mouth opening as Gibbs' tongue pressed inside. He rolled Tony over as the kiss deepened, their breathing growing rough and shallow as hands moved along newly exposed skin. Gibbs sighed at the feel of Tony in his hands—warm and hard, soft and scratchy, always pliant and willing under his touch. He pulled the shirt off of Tony's torso, bending down to run his mouth down from Tony's ear, sucking hard where shoulder and neck met. He felt Tony's heartbeat race at the action, smiling slightly to himself. He moved slowly down Tony's chest, teeth scraping along hard nipples, hands paving the way toward Tony's straining erection. He was on the cusp of pulling down the other man's boxers when he heard Tony mumble something, causing him to look up, head cocked in question. "What did you say?"

"God, Jethro, don't stop," Tony ordered with a groan, pushing his hips toward the other man.

"Tony…"

Tony sighed dramatically, levering himself up onto his elbows. "I said his puttanesca sauce wasn't even that good," he repeated. "Can we get on with the sex now?"

Gibbs just bent his head against Tony's belly and laughed.


	33. Taken: A Crack'd Christmas

**This was originally posted at the Tibbs Yuletide live journal for Day 3 of the Tibbs Advent Calendar event. Also cross posted at my LJ here: www (dot) gibbsgirlabby (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 8456(dot) html . In the Taken universe-Gibbs and Tony go to the mall to arrest a suspect. **

* * *

**Taken: A Crack'd Christmas**

Tony leapt out of the car as it pulled to the curb, smiling wryly as Gibbs parked illegally. "You know, Boss," he said, pulling his coat closed against the chilled December air. "It really is a clever idea."

Gibbs glared at Tony as he rounded the car, walking straight to the bank of doors that signaled the entrance to the mall. "Clever, DiNozzo?" His steps never faltered as he neared the doors, knowing Tony would beat him to the handle and open it for him.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. He followed Gibbs into the mall and the two men paused to get their bearings.

The sight of the mall, decked from floor to roof in Christmas decorations, made Tony smile. He loved Christmas—everything about it. The sights and sounds, the food and drink, the spirit and joy spread throughout the land. Even tacky, overdone malls made him extremely happy and warm inside. Tony peeked at Gibbs next to him, smiling growing wider. The older man seemed to be dumbfounded by the extravagant Christmas displays, a look of horror and disbelief crossing his handsome features. "Been a while since you've been to a mall at Christmas, Boss?"

Gibbs shook his head to clear it, then nodded to Tony. "Let's go," he ordered.

"So yeah, it's a clever idea," Tony continued. "I mean, who would think a petty officer working part time as a mall Santa is also pushing drugs?" Tony started walking down the mall corridor. "Genius."

Gibbs grunted, still not happy with their current assignment. After a grueling six weeks of major cases—murder, treason, kidnapping, murder again—Vance had take the MCRT off rotation for two weeks, giving them the option of investigating minor drug cases in the DC area or two weeks' vacation. McGee and Ziva had leapt at the time off, but Gibbs refused. And if Gibbs refused, well, it was going without saying that Tony wasn't leaving either. Tony had actually been happy about the down time and space from his partners, even if it meant them working at Christmas. Kept saying it was like old times. Gibbs figured he was thinking of the time after Vivian Blackadder left but before Kate had joined them, when it was just the two of them.

He followed Tony down the mall, eyes still scanning the over abundant decorations that seemed to hang from every column, railing and post. Piped in Christmas carols were playing on hidden speakers, and there was even a tang of cinnamon and apples spicing the air. He peeked at Tony's face, the huge smile still showing on the senior agent's face, and Gibbs' mood lightened a bit at seeing the other mans' response, but still felt a bit of trepidation. He knew Tony loved Christmas, but this being the first one they'd share as a couple, Gibbs wondered if he was ready for full-on Christmas Tony. But for Tony he was making the effort. He'd invited his father down for the holiday and already bought a tree, for God's sake!

The two agents had finished up a half dozen drug cases in the week and half they'd been alone. Though none of them were real brain busters, this last one had been the most interesting of the lot. A bad batch of meth had been making the rounds causing two sailors to fall into comas. Abby had traced the bits of white plastic on the drug bags to fake snow, and Tony had run down the movements of the comatose sailors and found credit card receipts for all of them purchasing photographs of their children with Santa at the Alexandria Mall on the day they overdosed. Abby had further researched the plastic and discovered it was the same type used by the mall to decorate their Santa Land. A quick check of employees, and their suspect was narrowed down to Petty Officer William Smith, already on probation for dealing onboard the Enterprise, who working part time as a mall Santa.

Tony veered to the right, Gibbs behind him. The younger man seemed to have a sixth sense where to find their drug pushing Santa, so Gibbs let him lead. He was a bit startled when Tony sprinted into a store for a moment, returning with two small plastic wrapped candy canes in his hand. He slipped one into Gibbs' pocket before opening the other one, smiling widely again as the sweet hit his taste buds. "Yummy," he said, eyebrows wriggling and tongue lapping as the candy was moved in and out of his mouth.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the semi-pornographic display and fought the urge to headslap.

With a few more turns of the corridor, they finally reached a wider section of the mall. Located here was Santa's Village, complete with the fake snow, assorted reindeer and Mrs. Claus. A few elves were also helping, one working the long line of children, one taking pictures, one taking cash or credit for the photos. Gibbs surveyed the amount of civilians—mostly children—with a concern. He didn't want Smith to get away, but neither did he want to arrest Santa in front of three dozen five year olds. "Let's take this guy easy," Gibbs murmured, moving two fingers to signal Tony to leave his side.

Tony nodded and turned, rounding the village to approach Smith from the opposite side. He maneuvered around a some kids with ice cream and bumped into a few over stressed moms, but in short order he was at the head of the line, eyes on both Smith sitting inside the small house on a raised dais and Gibbs across the way.

A little girl, dressed in red velvet and screaming her lungs out, was being placed on Smith's lap when the petty officer spied Gibbs across the way. Tony watched him stiffen and survey the crowd, stopping short when he saw Tony on the opposite side of the display. Smith whipped his head toward Gibbs again, the back to Tony. With a lunge, he lifted the crying child off his lap and practically tossed her into her mother's arms, bolting toward Tony's side of the mall. He pushed through the crowd, shoving parents and children alike. Tony had to side-step over a few strollers and bags of presents to follow, and by the time he'd reached Santa's house Smith had gotten past him.

With a sigh, Tony lifted a hand to keep Gibbs back. "On it, Boss," he said, trotting after Smith. Tony had just rounded the corner, keeping the bright red suited petty officer in sight when the other man increased speed, sprinting along the mall corridor and weaving around the throng of shoppers. Smith looked over his shoulder, spying Tony and increased his speed.

"Where's _Paul Blart, Mall Cop_ when you need him?" Tony mumbled as Smith passed the Sunglass Hut and ducked into Victoria's Secret. The displays of lingerie blocked Tony's view for a moment, but he finally saw a flash of red at the back of the store where the dressing rooms were located.

"Gotcha." Tony maneuvered through the store, unclipping his badge to flash at any sales person who might stop him. He reached the pink and black striped dressing area and pulled open the first door.

A loud squeal came from the half dressed woman inside the little room. "Wow, wrong door," Tony said as the woman covered her ample breasts with her hands. "Sorry about that." Tony slammed the door shut and tried the next. It was locked. Tony peered under the door and saw nothing. He twisted his head to get a better view and spied a large black boot in the mirror's reflection. Smith was standing up on the dressing room stool. Straightening up, Tony rapped on the door. "Federal agent, Smith," he said. "Don't make this any harder, okay?"

Tony heard a thump as Smith jumped down from the stool, then a click as the lock on the door was released. His hand was reaching for the outside handle just as Smith rammed the door open, catching Tony unaware and slamming the wood into his face. Tony felt a small snap from inside his nose, then the warm gush of blood down his face. "Son of a BITCH!" he screamed, hand rising to stem the flow as Smith bolted from the dressing room.

With a groan, Tony took after the fleeing Santa. This time through the store Smith lost all restraint, tipping tables of panties at Tony, pushing customers right and left, even pausing to hurl a mannequin dressed in a scanty bra and garter belt towards the agent. Tony dodged all the missiles aimed his way. Smith exited Victoria's Secret and raced again through the mall, careening through the line at Aunt Annie's Pretzel Cart and heading back towards Santa's Village. Tony was right on Smith's heels, sprinting around present laden shoppers as they reached the large snowy display. He was within a foot of grabbing the back of the Santa suit when Smith lost his footing and plunged forward. Tony's momentum took him forward as well and the agent crashed into Smith, tumbling them both down into the plywood Santa house. The crowd scattered and time stood still for a second before the structure collapsed, flattening out and causing a massive fake snow cloud to erupt overhead.

Tony lay on the broken house, trying to catch his breath, Smith pinned beneath him,. A pair of tan boots came into his vision and he looked up through the swirling plastic snow. "Got him, Boss," he said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"I can see that, Tony," Gibbs said easily, reaching down a hand to help his agent to his feet. He took Tony's chin in hand and inspected his nose. "How'd that happen?" he asked, removing a handkerchief from his pocket and passing it to Tony.

"Door in the face," Tony said. He walked over to Smith, still lying on the debris of Santa's house. "Come on, Bad Santa," he said, lifting the man and cuffing his hands. He kept on hand on Smith and the other pressed against his nose, ignoring the stares of the parents and the crying of the children.

xxxx

Gibbs snapped his phone shut after speaking with Abby and handed Tony a fresh bag of frozen vegetables. "Feeling better?"

Tony groaned as the bag of thawed peas resting on his forehead was replaced by a bag of frozen corn. "Thanks, Boss," he said, scooting a bit on the couch as Gibbs sat down.

Tony shrugged, sitting up a bit and removing the make shift ice pack. "Not too bad," he said. "How does it look?" Tony slowly turned his head right and left, giving Gibbs a good view.

The older man surveyed the injury. Tony's nose was swollen from the bridge down, and there were already dark circles forming under the agent's eyes. After processing Smith at NCIS, they'd stopped by an ER at Gibbs' insistence for an x-ray. It confirmed the break along Tony's septum and the ER doctor had taped Tony's nose, prescribed some painkillers and advise on icing the area down. "Looks fine, Tony," he said, pulling the other man's legs over his lap and scooting closer. "You're still gorgeous."

"Why my nose?" Tony lamented. "I was lucky after Werth, Boss. No real damage done, but this time—feels way worse." He returned the frozen corn to his face. "Sorry about this."

"Not your fault."

"Gonna ruin Christmas." His eyes flicked to the still bare Scotch pine standing near the window.

"We'll wait to decorate the tree until you feel better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Gibbs confirmed, running a hand up and down Tony's legs. "Looking forward to doing it with you."

Tony peered around the bag. "For reals, Boss?" Tony had been worried about pressing too much Christmas on Gibbs.

"For reals, Tony," Gibbs assured him. He lifted a hand from Tony's leg to his face. "It's our first Christmas together, after all." Gibbs raised a brow at Tony's shocked expression. "What?"

"You've never been a big fan, Boss," Tony observed.

"Haven't had someone to share it with for a long time," Gibbs countered. "But don't go overboard," he warned. "Don't want the house looking like that mall."

"Promise, not too much decorating." Tony yawned, the pain meds catching up with him. "Just the tree, and maybe some lights in the window…a few snowmen on the lawn…plastic Santa on the roof…" He smiled. "Thanks, Jethro," he sighed, then yawned, shifting deeper into the couch.

Gibbs returned his hand to Tony's leg, idly stroking up and down until he sensed by Tony's breathing he'd fallen asleep. Gibbs lifted the legs on him and slowly stood up, removing the bag from Tony's nose and flipping the afghan along his body. Bending down, he pressed a soft kiss against Tony's head before heading up the stairs to the attic access. Time to bring down all the Christmas decorations and have them ready for Tony.

And if what Abby had told Gibbs was correct, he could try and use the shiny Christmas decorations to distract Tony from finding out his crash into Santa's village was all over the internet.


	34. Taken: When the Axe Fell

Title: Taken: When the Axe Fell  
Author: Gibbs Girl Abby  
Warnings: None  
Series: Taken  
Spoilers: "Out of the Frying Pan" Major spoiler to both the solution and actions. If you haven't seen the episode, do not read if you don't want to be spoiled.  
Characters / Pairings: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Rating: (PG, PG-13, R or NC-17) PG  
Genre / Category: Episode Tag  
Word Count: about 500  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Author's Note: As much as I loved the slashy goodness of "Loverboy" and "Sparky" and discussions of Tony's nimble tongue, I thought the episode was much too intense to have a light tag. (But if you're writing a fun/happy/sexy/porny tag, please go ahead!). It's very short, probably the shortest chapter of the Taken series, but thought it worked well in the context of my established Gibbs/DiNozzo world.

* * *

**Taken: When the Axe Fell**

The hull of the new boat was taking shape slowly. Gibbs always knew immediately whether or not he'd like the boat he was building, and this one felt good, felt right. He'd felt that with The Kelly, but not the one before, the one built after Stephanie. But this one was the first he'd built since Tony. If he believed in things like omens and vibes, he'd swear this boat was going to be a happy boat because he was so happy with Tony.

But happy boat or not, it was still his refuge, his hold to sanity in an ever increasingly insane world. And today, he needed that touchstone, that anchor to the world. Gibbs ran the planer over the plank, happy at the smooth results even as the tumult of the day ran through his mind.

He absently noticed the sound of the door shutting above him, signally Tony's return to their house. He'd sent Tony off with Tim and Ziva after booking Nick's mother, knowing his senior field agent would look after his two junior agents. The sight of their director swinging an axe at an eighteen year old kid had unsettled Tim, and even Ziva had been bothered by the interrogation Vance had conducted. Gibbs knew Tony would let them vent and talk, a night at a cozy pub helping with their decompression the way the wood did for Gibbs. He smiled to himself, remembering Tony's actions, his professionalism and skill showing during the first part of the questioning. He never regretted poaching Tony from Baltimore, but days like today proved how smart a move it was.

A few thumps across the floor and soon Tony was downstairs. "Everything okay?" Gibbs asked, not looking up.

"Yeah, they're okay," Tony replied, coming over and waiting for Gibbs to cease his movements on the wood. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the older man's mouth, tasting coffee but no bourbon. One of those nights, Tony thought. "Weird case, wasn't it?" Tony didn't wait for a response. "I mean, all the evidence pointed to Nick, but by the time we were done it didn't make sense." Tony pulled off his tie, tucking it into his suit jacket. "Even Nick was convinced he did it."

"Only after Vance's interrogation," Gibbs said shortly. He straightened from the boat and caught Tony's eyes.

"What's going on with him, Boss?"

Gibbs sighed silently, walking over to the work bench and snagging his coffee mug. He took a sip, leaning back against the bench before answering. "I wish I knew, Tony," he finally admitted.

Tony walked over, reaching a hand out and placing it on Gibbs' arm. "Ready for bed?" he asked softly.

Gibbs nodded, turning a bit and leaning into Tony's space. He felt the heat and the strength of the younger man, felt his arm reach around to hold Gibbs lightly, felt Tony's heartbeat as he leaned into his chest. They stood for a moment, then shifted a bit apart. Gibbs looked up into Tony's face, seeing in the green eyes all the love Tony felt for him. With that, Gibbs realized that the touch of the other man soothed him, quieted his mind, even more than the touch of the boat. The case, Vance, other developments at NCIS faded away as he followed Tony up the stairs.


End file.
